Unlikely Angel
by Dejavued
Summary: Running and hiding. Keri has had enough of her abusive boyfriend. Living in a city where people look the other way she finds safety in an unexpected place. And she finds Roman. He doesn't speak. And he always seems to be there when she's in trouble. But is he a hero or a another threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

This is a rewrite of one of my very first stories written on FF. Second draft. New characters. Hope you enjoy. (Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate)

* * *

Chapter 1

Coeur De' Lile is a beautiful city, but for me it was cruel and unforgiving, its bite even more bitter in the winter. The wind chilled to the bone, grey skies depressed and ice covered everything including hearts. It was a fight to survive, even more so for me that particular winter.

I woke up one morning staring at a blur of snowflakes outside my window. I remember laying my head on my pillow and watching. Those flakes were so free. So pure. Two things I no longer was. Outside the padlocked bedroom door my boyfriend, Will, hosted a party. I didn't have to be present to know what was going on. They were laughing, drinking and doing lines.

Oh, how could I have been so stupid? My father told me not to mess with that man, but I was the forgotten child. The one stuck between the youngest, Chelsea, who always got her way and the oldest, Victoria, the family's pride. I had always felt neglected. Left out. For as long as I could remember. Maybe it was because I was the only one who didn't have Mama's flaxen blonde hair and china doll complexion. I didn't have Daddy's onyx eyes. I wasn't unique. I was plain. Brunette. I was just Keri.

I was the one with all the chores. I was the one who got in trouble when my little sister did wrong. I was the one who didn't get to go to science camp because Victoria's cheerleading cost so much. I was the one who had to hand over my things just because one of my sisters needed it. Maybe if I could have remembered one word of kindness. Maybe if I had felt loved just once, I wouldn't have fell into Will Farmer's trap. I wouldn't have fell for his dimpled smile that made me weak in the knees. I wouldn't have relished the jealousy smeared across my older sister's face.

When Will asked me to move in with him there had been no one who could hold me back. My father's threats and my sister's warnings did nothing to deter my actions. All my young eyes saw was one more thing my family forced me to give up. I packed things, hopped in Will's candy apple red Mercedes and rode off to my happily ever after.

If only that had been true.

At first, it was great. Perfect. I was the perfect little house wife and I had my Prince Charming. We moved into a little house. I had a little garden and I was the center of his world. Then Will began to come home from work a little later than usual and soon after that, he didn't come home until morning. I blamed myself. I busted my ass to please him, but nothing pleased him. He complained. He hated my cooking. I could never get the house clean enough and he resented me being home all day while he went to work.

So, I went out and found a job. Thinking that would fix everything. But I had left school to be with Will. I could only get a job as a waitress. The diner was old. It served greasy food and watered down fountain drinks, but it was busy, my tips were good and Will seemed pleased with the handful of bills he pulled from my apron each night. For a time.

Then, what I brought home wasn't enough. My job was inferior to his and he gave me grief about finding a real job on a daily basis. It was really hard to juggle double shifts and keep up with the house. Will expected his dinner on the table as soon as he walked in the door. The laundry had to be done and he would become livid if even a shirt was in the hamper. I don't know how many times I rearranged my hours. I switched shifts, picked up shifts, dropped hours. But each issue I solved brought a slew of others. I wasn't home enough. I didn't spend enough time with him. I thought about quitting my job, but knew I the cycle would start all over again.

I became angry. I finally had enough so I did what any woman would do and I confronted him. I really let him have it, hoping my anger would bring back the caring, sweet man I had fallen in love with. I fought for my happy little life, but Will destroyed my hopes with one mighty strike. To my face.

That was it. I packed my things and I left.

Will turned out to be the kind of guy you couldn't just walk away from. He sat in a booth at my job all day. He followed me home, begging me to forgive him. I thought he would give up after a few days of my rejections. I slammed the door in his face every night. For two weeks. Then his sweet begging faded. He picked fights with my customers. Accused me of cheating on him. He nearly cost me my job. Which I'm guessing was his plan. I guess he thought I would have no choice but to take him back if I lost my paycheck. When that didn't work, he stood in the hallway outside my apartment door and raised hell. He caused such a scene that I was evicted the very next morning. I had nowhere else to go. I had to go back.

It got worse when I found out about Will's drug addiction. He just stopped hiding it from me and he quit his job. There were people around all the time. They trashed our home. They ate what little groceries I managed to buy and Will acted like he couldn't stand me. Yet I could not get away.

I found myself fighting a war. For four years. One battle after the other and I had yet to win one. I was constantly packing. Constantly leaving, constantly running and constantly dragged right back. I took so many beatings by his hand that the thought of leaving began to frighten me and I would quickly change my mind. It was as if I could feel his hands tightening around my throat whenever the thought entered my mind.

This next part is the hardest for me to tell you about. It was the night that I was changed forever. I came home from a double shift to find the entire house in shambles. It looked like a wrecking ball had been slung straight through it.

I stepped on broken glass. I can still hear it crunching beneath my feet. I remember looking down to see what I had stepped on. It didn't take me long to realize that I was standing on what was left of the china doll my grandmother had given me. I bent down and picked up the delicate pieces in my already trembling hand. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks and onto the hard wood floor. I could no stifle my grief.

That doll had meant the world to me. I had been very close to my grandmother and I remember how much I had wanted the doll in the department store window. The price tag adorned an unreasonable price and I never dared to ask for it. But oh, how I loved it, stopping to stare every time we went to that store. I knew the moment I unwrapped it on Christmas morning that my grandmother had worked many double shifts to give it to me. Now, it lay in shattered shards all over the living room. The pieces were so small I knew there was no hope in gluing her back together. Without thinking I started to scream at Will.

"How could you do this?" I yelled. "You know what this doll meant to me."

"Shut up Bitch." That's all he had to say.

"No, you shut up. I work hard all day long. And for what Will?" I unleashed every thought that I had repressed. "For another bag of dope for you snort. For your filthy friends can sit around and eat our food and destroy our house!"

I remember how shocked all his buddies had been. They all looked up from there razors and mirrors and the woman stopped kissing on the men whose laps they were perched upon. I had to date never raised my voice. I never complained about anything that went on.

"Did he tell you we got an eviction notice yesterday?" I spat at them. "I bet you didn't, did you Will? Well, I guess you're all going to have to find somewhere else to snort and you're going to have to find someone else to buy it because I'm done!"

"Shut up Keri." Will did not like his problems brought up in front of his friends. That's where I made my mistake. I not only lost it, but had done it at the worst possible time, when he had a room full of his friends. None of whom came to my defense when Will picked me up and slammed threw the glass coffee table. They all sat by and watched as I was repeatedly punched. Not slapped, but pounded, the same as if I were a man standing toe to toe with him. He dragged me around by my hair and slung me into the wall, the book shelf, anything close. Then, he made sure I would remember his punishment for the rest of my life.

He picked up a small paring knife from the floor. He then held it to my face and cut me from my temple to my throat. He didn't do it quick. But slow. Deliberately. Baring down on the point insuring that it cut deep into my flesh. When he had finished he towered over me as if he had just won a huge street battle. He laughed as I laid bleeding, screaming and groping my face.

It took thirty-one stitches to close up the gash on my face. I felt like an old rag doll and I looked like one too. I wept uncontrollably for over a day. I rocked myself back and forth while I hugged my knees. Then, I stared out the window at those damn snowflakes. I was disowned, disfigured and cold. There was no power. No water. No food.

I crossed the bedroom and forced myself to look at my image in the full length mirror. My face looked grotesque. I never fancied myself as a beautiful woman before Will's attack, but I had never found my image as horrid as I did then. My arms were black and blue. My stung from the scratches left behind by the shattered glass table. My entire body ached.

"Never again." I told myself. Then I screamed it loud to make sure it sunk in. "Never Again!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

This is a rewrite of one of my very first stories written on FF. Second draft. New characters. Hope you enjoy. (Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate)

* * *

Chapter 2

I threw some clothes into my backpack. I didn't even take the time to look at what I had put into it. I stormed to the bathroom. Swiped my toiletries from the counter, then I grabbed Will's baseball bat from the closet and I smashed it through that bedroom window. I didn't care that the house had grown quiet. I didn't care that it was the middle of the night and didn't care if I woke him up from his drug induced slumber.

I grabbed my purse and my photo album from the dresser. I climbed out that window. I flung that backpack over my shoulder and I ran down my street. I ran until I was out of breath before I had the nerve to look back.

Will didn't come after me. I didn't see him and I wondered if he had even heard that window break. Maybe he had done too much. Then I found myself wishing he had overdosed. Hoping that he never woke up.

I had no clue where I was heading and didn't know if I would find a bed to lay my head. The only thing I had been sure of is that I would not return to Will. I was determined. I let my thoughts fuel my anger. I allowed myself to see all the repressed images I had hidden far back in mind. Every punch, every kick. Every hurtful mean word he said. I let myself remember it all. My anger gave me strength. It pushed me to take every single step until I looked up and had no clue where I was.

A pile of newspapers moved. I looked closer. Something was buried beneath it. I took one more step. The thing sat straight up. I stifled a cry that wanted to escape my lips. I felt like I was in the middle of horror movie and things were climbing out of the ground, threatening to come after me.

The thing ended up being a man. He had straggly long grey hair. His face was covered in dirt and grime. His clothes were tattered and soiled as well. He flashed a set of yellow teeth at me. I pulled my coat tighter and hugged myself. Once again I was scared. Terrified. I had never been in that part of the city before. It was very dark. The lights were broken. Sirens blared. It seemed more threatening than the relationship I had fled.

I passed a group of men standing around a trash can fire. They all wore bandanas. All the same color. They looked scary. Mean. They all looked my way. One of them kissed the air in my direction. I walked faster, praying they'd leave me be. I gazed behind as much as where I was going and I bumped into a man standing at the corner of the building. I let out a small cry.

"You like gold?" He opened his soiled trench coat, exposing his naked chest and rows of golden chains.

"No, thank you." I meekly stated and hurried toward the light of the next block.

In the light, the few people walking the sidewalk didn't seem so threatening. The homeless seemed tired, but friendly and the street ahead was familiar. I was a few blocks from the diner. I took a deep breath and let it out. I sat down on the closet stoop and rested. I watched the midnight sky lighten. An old lady crawled out of the large cardboard box beside the stoop and smiled. I guess I wasn't much different sitting there on that wet stoop. I too had survived another cold, snowy night. The old lady was grateful and so was I.

A paper taped to the light post caught my attention. It seemed to wave at me. It advertised a single apartment. Recently vacated. A big arrow pointed. I tore it off and headed back to the dark street. Walking and reading the numbers next to every dirty door, past everything I had just ran from, until I found the address. The men at the trash fire were right out front. But they didn't seem scary anymore. Not in the dawn of morning. They just gazed my way as I pushed the door open then went back to their conversation.

I held my breath as I stepped into the foyer of the building. The odor smelled like urine and cigar smoke. The tile was cracked, chipped and yellowed from age. There were holes in the walls and balled up trash in the corners. A bum slouched over the railing of the stairwell. A baby wailed. A man shouted his annoyance, but I felt comfort.

I walked up to the door with a big brass number one nailed into it and I gently knocked on the door.

"I told you mother…" the voice stopped as the door opened. The owner of the voice was a tall, dark skinned man who wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of suspenders. His hair and unshaved scruff was grey. "Well hello there darling." his voice sweetened. "I thought you were that old bum coming back to ask me for his room back." He pointed at the man on the stairs. "What can I do for you, doll?"

"I saw this." I held up the flyer. "Who do I speak to?"

"That would be me."

"Oh, is the apartment still available?"

"Apartment." He snickered." It's more like a room really. Are you sure you want it?"

"Yes, sir." I answered him quickly.

"Are you sure? You don't look like the type." I wasn't sure what he meant. "Come on in." he pushed his door open and I walked inside.

The inside of the man's apartment had been much warmer than the foyer had been. Neat and tidy despite the faded paint and worn curtains. It smelled fresh. Like after the rain which probably came from the scented candle on the table.

"I'll get my keys and I'll walk you up." He dashed into another room and returned quickly with a big ring of keys. "I get a lot of bums in this place." I followed him up three flights of wobbly, creaky stairs. "Same ones. They walk in with a wade of cash that they probably stole. Stay a month, then I have to throw their sorry buts out." We walked all the way to the end of the hall and stopped in front of the door.

"It has a little bit of furniture in it." he said as he fumbled through the keys for the ones that unlocked two deadbolts. "Do you have a lot of furniture to move in?" I shook my head.

"Too bad. The stuff in here ain't that great." he slung the door open and I followed him in. It consisted of one large room shared by a stove, refrigerator and an old beat up sofa. There were square spots on the walls where pictures had once been hung. The paint itself was old and faded. There were two doors on the wall adjacent to the couch and that was it.

"It ain't much." he offered. "But it's cheap. Two hundred a month." I nodded my head. I would have no problem affording that, but all I had was three hundred. My last check and a few days tips from the last week. The man eyed me as I counted out the two hundred dollars.

"Months half done." he handed me back half. "This will do."

I smiled. I hadn't expected to meet someone so nice in an area even Will was scared to walk down. I think that's what drew me to that place.

"Rent's due on the first." He handed me a key. "If you need any help moving anything in just knock on my door."

"Thank you, but this is all I have." I told him and placed my photo album on the nicked coffee table.

"Hmmm" He looked me up and down, lingering on my stitches. I could see the sympathy in his eyes. "Well the sofa is a pull out."

"Thank you." I repeated.

"Oh, and be sure to lock all the locks. It's dangerous in this city for a girl all alone." the man reminded me of a grandfather. Or what I thought a grandfather should be. I had not been lucky enough to know my own.

When he left I took his advice and locked the knob, both deadbolts and the slid the chain lock in place. I laid down on the tattered couch and looked at the ceiling. Yellow and water stained. But I was safe. Will wouldn't find me. At least not that day. I closed my eyes, exhausted from my escape.

I heard a soft rapping on my door. My eyes popped open. No. There's no way Will could have tracked me down already. I tiptoed to the door and peeked through the keyhole.

A little woman with a caramel coffee complexion stood on the other side. I opened it, sure the lady was looking for the former occupant.

"Hi. I'm Taylor's wife." I was confused.. "The landlord."

"Oh, Hello." I opened the door wider. "I'm Keri."

"I know dear." She stepped inside. "My it is cold in here. I hope the radiator is working." She giggled a bit, walked to the far end of the room and inspected. "Oh, it's not on." She fiddled a bit and whining noise filled my ears. "It should feel better soon. Oh, I thought you could use this." She handed me the thick quilt she had draped over her arm. "My husband said you didn't have anything but a bag with you. Poor dear." She patted my shoulder. "You take this for now. I will go through my things and bring you some more tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you, but you don't have to go to any –"

"Nonsense. Girl, the Lord knows I have more than I need crammed into my cupboards right now." she chuckled. "And I could hear him telling me the minute I heard about you. Gracie, you got more than enough to help that poor child. That what he said to me." I smiled.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." her generosity had been a shock to me. I didn't expect to find such generosity. Especially in that part of the city.

"And don't call me Ma'am. You just think of me as your Aunt Gracie. That's what they all call me" She nudged my side. "If I like 'em that is." She rubbed my arms. "You're cold child and wet. You go get yourself a hot bath, roll up in that cover and get some sleep."

I then looked around my small apartment. I wasn't even sure I had a bathroom and I wouldn't be comfortable soaking in a shared lavatory. I turned my attention to the twin doors across the room. I opened the first one and found a small closet. I expected the same on the second and was surprised to find a small bathroom. It was the length of the old claw foot tub and that was rust stained. I knew I would be able to touch both the toilet and the sink from the tub, but there was a shower. I was thankful for that.

I found a bottle of bleach under the sink and I cleaned despite my weariness. Then, I filled up that tub, stripped off my clothes and slipped in. That place may be considered a dump to most, but for me it was a sanctuary. The landlords seemed sweet and the utilities were included. It was a palace to me. My safe little castle.

I admit, I was scared to pull out that sofa bed. The old thing was dingy brown and looked like it had seen many owners. I had to use a lot of strength to pull the bed out and it creaked and groaned. I opened it expecting to find the mattress covered with stains and dirt, but instead I found it was covered with plastic. The original wrapping had never been removed and yes I felt like I had won the lottery as I removed it and covered myself in Aunt Gracie's quilt.

I slept a few hours before my alarm went off. It was my scheduled day off at work and I knew I would need to call them. I wasn't sure if I should return to the diner. I needed a job and the money, but I knew Will would be sitting there waiting for me to show up. I decided to go out that day. I wasn't scared of the neighborhood, not like Will. That thought alone made me feel safe even though sirens blared all around me and people constantly shouted obscenities. I witnessed a fight between a group of men on the corner and I heard a gunshot in the distance. Yet, none of that phased me.

I enjoyed shopping in the thrift store. It was nice to spend money on myself. There were a lot of things I needed. Everything in fact, but I settled on an old gallon of paint that felt nearly full and a few pictures. I felt bad for my purchase at first because it wasn't a necessity. Then I chastised myself. I had only spent eight bucks. What would it hurt to fix up my little space? It was food for my soul. Across the street from my building I noticed a small grocer. The block seemed less intimidating with the cages lifted from the stores. There weren't many but at least I wouldn't have to walk far to fill my cupboards. I filled two grocery bags with things I liked to eat. That put a smile on my face. I always cooked Will's favorites. He and I had never enjoyed the same things.

I must have been a sight to all who seen me trying to balance the things I had bought. I had been enjoying myself too much. I loved my new found freedom so much that I decided to ask for a few personal days from work. I had to walk off my block to find a working pay phone and then decided to walk a little further to a cell phone store. I wanted my own phone. I had always wanted that. I purchased a cheap prepaid and held it in my hand like I was holding a bar of gold.

Then reality hit me in the face, literally. I was only a block from my new home when I was blindsided. My items fell to the ground all around me as I hit the pavement.

"I told you I would always find you." A familiar voice said. I had ventured too far from my safe place. I traveled too close to the diner and he must have been waiting.

Will jerked me up by my hair. I swung at him. I was not going to be bullied by him anymore. But my aim was off and it had no effect on him.

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows of the alley. He was very tall and towered over Will. He was tan with long wild hair. He showed no emotion as he stepped up behind me and curled his lip. He cracked his neck and it popped loudly. He wore a demented expression and Will retreated.

"Thank you."

He nodded and handed me the only bag I had not managed to clamber up into my arms. I turned and continued my journey. I darted my eyes all around me, worried that Will was lurking nearby watching my every move. The large man stayed behind me the whole way which made me nervous. I was considered average in height but next this man I was petite. He must have stood over seven foot tall and I was grateful and frightened at the same time.

When I reached my building and climbed up the steps he was still there. I pushed the door to the building. He was still there. He took a couple of my bags and carried them up the stairs, standing behind me as I fumbled with the locks. It was then I realized that those locks were only wonderful on the inside of my apartment. Outside they were a hazard that slowed my entrance to safety.

I opened my door and she followed me inside. He set down my belongings and stood like a statue. Gazed around. I must have been insane to let that stranger follow me home. I should have told him to get lost. He was so big, there was no way I could defend myself.

"Thanks again." I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to be rude and I didn't want to show my fear. He nodded. Turned and left. I closed the door and locked all the locks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

This is a rewrite of one of my very first stories written on FF. Second draft. New characters. Hope you enjoy. (Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate)

* * *

Chapter 3

I stood against the wall with my hand over my thumping heart. I didn't know if I had been more frightened by Will or by the unknown giant that followed me home. Another tap on the door nearly made me jump through the ceiling. I gingerly unlocked the door even though I saw no one through the keyhole.

"Hey there."

"Hi Auntie Gracie." I said. She had just walked through my already open door. She nodded back over her shoulder.

"I see you met Roman" she said. She must have passed the stranger in the hallway.

"You know him?" I asked. I had already come to enjoy seeing the little old lady. She was so sweet and thoughtful.

"He lives here in the building." she stated. "He is your neighbor actually. Right across the hall actually." she pointed to the door across the hall from mine.

"Really." I did not realize he lived close to me because he left by the staircase.

"He's a very queit fellow. He doesn't say much."

"He doesn't say anything."" A man from the trash can fire the night before stood against the wall with a box in his hand. I know I wore a blank expression.

"Just bring in here." Aunt Gracie showed up then. And he wasn't alone. "This is Matt." Aunt Gracie walked in carrying a box herself. Matt entered and before I could blink a half dozen more were coming in all carrying boxes.

"Oh my goodness." I couldn't believe the generosity of my neighbors. I was just in awe. I couldn't get over it. People in wealthy neighborhoods wouldn't do so much for someone they didn't know.

"This should get you started." Aunt Gracie said looking around at the bare room. I had been very grateful and gave my gratitude. Aunt Gracie introduced me to everyone. Some lived above me some below, but they all had big welcoming smiles. They all hugged my neck and wished me luck. These people! The ones I would have been scared and suspicious of only a few days before.

"Hello Roman." Aunt Gracie said with a little laugh. He stood a moment, then threw up a finger..

Roman returned carrying a very new looking boom box style radio.

"Oh, no. I couldn't."

He brought it in, tipped it towards me. It wasn't very big. But I knew the brand. It wasn't a cheap radio and there was a dock for my phone to connect and charge.

"It's just too much."

"He's not going to let you say no." Aunt Gracie placed a hand on my shoulder then leaned in to whisper. "He must have taken a fancy to you. He never comes out. Not for parties or any get together we might have."

Roman was gone as quick as he had come in. I couldn't get over how tall he was. Or that wild dark hair. And his eyes. They were the prettiest color. They were like a very pale blue. Almost greyish, but I had yet to get a good look at his face. His hair covered it most the time.

None of my visitors stayed much longer. They all said goodbye and went back to their lives.

I gave Aunt Gracie a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Just pay it forward some day, sweetie." She grinned. Her bubbly personality seemed to make everyone in her presence happy. "Like that movie. Oh, I love that movie. Except the ending. They always seem to mess it up at the end these days." She giggled and was off.

I pulled the contents of the boxes out after they left and examined them one by one. Most of them looked as if they had never been used. There were pots and pans, towels, sheets, a toaster in one. In the second I found a set of plates with matching cups and saucers. There also was a set of silverware wrapped neatly with tape and a few glasses.

The third contained the prettiest two sets of curtains I have ever seen and a blue shower curtain. It looked as if they had gathered all the basics they knew I would need to begin my life again. I put all the things away.

Then, I put all my groceries away and set the paint bucket on top of the coffee table. I looked at the living room and made up my mind that it would be the room I would paint.

"Damn." I said out loud thinking that I should have asked for permission to paint the room when Auntie had been there a few moments ago. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I also realized that I didn't have a paint brush and would need to buy that and a pan to pour the paint in.

The very idea of redecorating excited me. It had always been something I enjoyed doing and I couldn't wait to get the powder blue paint on the wall and hang up the dark blue framed pictures on them. The curtains I had been given were white lace with blue trim and would go great with it as well.

In my excitement I missed the first step and almost tumbled down the fifteen steps below me, but a strong arm caught me. I looked up.

"We got to stop meeting this way." I kidded when I seen the outstretched arm belonged to Roman. He beamed a smile at me and I thought I heard him chuckle. I steadied myself and he turned away. Heading to his own room I guessed.

"Roman," I said meekly. He turned and faced me as if he were a robot. "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? I'm not having much but I would like to thank you for your help today."

He only nodded. I didn't know if it meant yes or no.

"Around five if you want." I added. Again he nodded and walked into his room. Auntie Gracie was right when she said Roman didn't speak. I couldn't help but wonder why. My mysterious neighbor had made an impression on me. But the funny thing was that I felt safer knowing he lived across the hall from me.

"Paint." I reminded myself out loud. Luckily I didn't have to go far to get permission to paint my walls. I caught a glimpse of Taylor, my landlord on the second floor. He was fixing a door of another apartment.

"Hey doll, what can I do you for?" he asked when he noticed me walking his way.

"I bought some paint at the thrift store today and I was wondering…."

"Knock yourself out, that room needs it." he winked. I didn't have to finish my sentence. "You got a roller?"

"I'm on my way out to get one."

"No need. Just grab that one over there." he pointed inside the apartment. I saw a pan and a roller sitting in the middle of the room. He had just painted the walls and they were rinsed and sitting neatly on a chair.

"You might want to get that plastic to so it doesn't drip on the floor. This here is one of the last buildings with the hard wood still intact." I nodded and collected the items.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. You're doing me a bigger favor than you know." he said as he eyed the screw he was about to wind into the hinge of the door. "Maybe I will hire you out to paint some of these others." he kidded.

"Anytime." I said and made my way back to my apartment once again.

It took me less than an hour to paint the room. The roller made the amount of paint I had stretch much further and I was actually able to put two coats over the walls. The second coat made the color more vibrant. I stepped back and eyed my work. It was much lighter than the little spot on the top had said it would be, but I loved it. It was much prettier than I'd expected.

After I rinsed out the pan and roller and had folded up the plastic, I hung up the large picture I had bought and the two smaller ones. I took great pains not to let them touch the still tacky paint. I then hung up the pink rose decoration that I had found above the large painting. When I finished I was very satisfied with the new look of my home. It still needed some trim work, but in time I knew I would get that done too.

I quickly returned the borrowed items so I could get started on dinner. I was not sure if Roman would stop by but I wanted everything to be done on time if he did. I got out a large bowl and began to mix together the ingredients for a meatloaf. Once it was baking I sat down and began to read the second hand book that I found inside one of the boxes. It was one of those romance novel that I normally didn't read, but I quickly got into it and almost didn't hear the timer when it went off.

I had set the timer to go off a few minutes before the meatloaf would be done. I only planned on making some instant mashed potatoes and I opened a can of corn to go with it.

The meatloaf was cooked to perfection by the time I had finished with the side items. I was very pleased with how well it had stuck together. Most of the time my meatloaf would fall apart and would resemble sloppy joes.

I set the small table that had been there when I moved in, with two plates and I got my jug of freshly made sweet tea out of the refrigerator. I had just set it on the counter and was reaching for the glasses when I heard two, light, but distinct knocks on my door. I opened it and stepped to the side to gesture for Roman to come in.

"Everything is ready." I said waving my hand toward the table. He looked around my room and smiled his apreciation. He then sat down and I handed him a glass of tea. He nodded his thanks. I then took my seat across from him. I had already placed the food on the plates before he arrived. He looked down at the plate and then looked back up at me. His mouth formed an o and he held up his fore finger as if to tell me to wait. He got up and left my room.

I sat there staring curiously at my door as I watched him leave. He returned a few minutes later holding a small basket with a towel over it. He handed it to me and beamed a smile. I lifted the towel to reveal a batch of freshly baked biscuits.

"Thank you." I said. "Did you make these?" He imitated opening a can and placing them on a baking sheet.

"My favorite kind."

He smiled again and we began to eat. I couldn't help but smile. Right from the beginning we seemed to have our own way of communicating. When Roman had finished his meal he sat back and gave me a thumbs up and rubbed his belly. I smiled at his compliment. I still wondered why he didn't talk but I didn't say anything at that moment.

What shocked me the most was when he took the dishes out of my hands and pointed to himself letting me know that he wanted to do the dishes. I smiled and let him do so while I put up what little food was left over.

When he finished he took my hand and led me to his room. I was a little worried. I still barely knew him and I had no idea why he suddenly wanted to drag me to his room. But that feeling was really nothing more than an old lesson I was taught as a child. You know. Don't talk to strangers and crap like that. I trusted Roman. Immediately. I really can't explain it. He waited while I shut my door and we then went into his. His room had little in it just as mine did. He gestured toward a big screen TV that took up one wall.

"Sure." I said and we sat down and watched a movie that had just came on. He must have noticed that didn't have a television and I thought his gesture was very sweet. I really enjoyed the movie we watched even though westerns were not usually something I would have chosen myself. This particular one I found very funny. It starred John Wayne and he and his wife had problems, but he got her back in the end by spanking her. I loved it and will remember that movie for the rest of my life and the way Roman threw his arm across the back of the sofa. I believe it was a habit for him. Perhaps the way he'd always sat. The poor guy's face turned three shades of crimson when he realized he's put his arm around me and he jerked it back and placed his hand in his lap.

"So you like westerns?" I asked as he walked me to my door that night.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Oh, you like comedies." I guessed and he smiled. We said goodnight without words. It felt like I had always known him and I knew we would be really great friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 4

The next week, after exhausting my personal time, I returned to work. Living in the 'bad' part of town had given me comfort and ironically, I felt that cloak of security fall away the moment I stepped over the border. I felt exposed, vulnerable. My eyes darted to every dark corner as I walked swiftly down the black toward the diner. Oh, how I wished I could find work inside my little safe haven where the new friends I had met could watch over me. It was strange. People I barely knew felt more like family than those I had known forever. I missed them the moment I walked out of the building.

I tried to distract myself by thinking about the block party the trash fire gang, or so I began to refer to them threw. We stood outside after dark, snacking on pot luck, listening to a local soft rock station and warming ourselves around the fire. I belonged to a community and it's a wonderful feeling to be part of something.

The walk was uneventful and I reached my job safely. The first thing everyone noticed when I walked in was the long gash in my face.

"Oh my god Keri!" Nancy, my coworker, another waitress exclaimed. "What happened?" Nancy was a decade older than me. We had been hired on the same day and she was the only person I could consider a friend besides the cook Ralph.

"that's going to put a dent in your tips." Ralph stated with a point from his lucky spatula.

"Your duct tapes burning." Nancy responded over her shoulder.

"son of a bitch. That's twice today." Ralph pulled away the old spatula and headed to the drawer for his favorite 'tool'.

"man you really took a beating." Nancy chomped on her gum as she looked me over.

"I'm fine." I never gave them too much information about my life.

"I hope you left the sorry jerk."

"Yup."

They'd both seen Will come and occupy a booth long after his meal was finished. Glaring his buggy eyes at me the entire time.

"There's something wrong with that man." Nancy had told me a few times. She never dwelled on any of the bruises I came to work with. I was always thankful to her for that. And that day was no different. We went on with our lives as if nothing had happened. But the customers would not be as gracious. Every table I went up to stared at me like I was freak. A week had only made the gash look worse. It was swollen and puffy. I was scared cover it with makeup, fearing I may cause an infection.

Some asked me about it but I changed the subject asking them if they wanted drinks or deserts depending on how long it took them to get the nerve to ask about it, but despite my grotesque appearance my tips were still pretty good, but I knew they gave it out of pity. Or maybe it was to make up for their whispers and snickering. I really wished I could put a bag over my head.

I pulled a double that day along with my coworkers. The evening shift wasn't very busy and the no account owner hadn't scheduled anyone to work. It was a mistake he made often and sometimes I believed he did it on purpose because he would threaten our jobs if we refused to stay. I didn't care. I wanted to make the extra money. I was honestly excited. It would be the first time I would get to decide where my extra money went. Or any of my money for that matter. Will usually took every dime to pay for his drugs or whatever else he wanted.

During the slow times, I let myself fantasize as I cleaned tables and restocked napkin holders. I could see my little apartment transformed into a palace. I was going to buy new furniture and paint the bathroom. I was going to get organizers for the closet. I didn't need anything too fancy. I didn't need a lot. Just walking into a place, all my own. Living in peace was paradise enough for me.

If only my job could remain a peaceful environment.

"I warned you about your boyfriend hanging out in here." Tony, the owner of the diner snapped at me. Just as I had feared, Will came strutting in the diner that evening. He glared at me as he sat in a booth in Nancy's section.

"He's not my boyfriend." I told Tony. "And I told him not to hang around too many times."

"Well, I think you're goinig to have to tell him again."

"I think you need to ban him, Tony." Nancy told him as she poured our boss another cup of coffee.

"It's not my problem. She needs to handle her own issues."

"Like anyone can control what another person does. Keri can't keep him from being a stalker any more than you can keep your son from taking money out of the till."

Tony blew a hot breath out of his nose and snapped his newspaper.

"Just ignore him, sweetie." Nancy told me. But I wasn't sure if she meant Will or Tony after she rolled her eyes at the boss.

I was glad I didn't have to wait on Will. He didn't say anything to me that day. He just sat in the booth and stared at my every move. It made me very nervous. I couldn't keep my hands from shaking and I couldn't stop glancing his way. It was as if I needed to know his exact position constantly. He stayed long. Like he always did.

"Can I get you anything else?" Nancy asked him with a rude tone after an hour.

"No." Will said not taking his eyes off of me. Nancy looked back in the direction he was looking.

"Well, you can't stay unless you order something else." Nancy insisted. "The owner doesn't like you just hanging around.

"I'll stay as long as I damn well please." He snapped rudely and his cold eyes fell on me as if I had put her up to it. "Just fill my cup." Nancy did so and shrugged her shoulders at me as she walked back to the counter. She set down the carafe she had been carrying and stood against the counter with her arms folded. "That man just can't take a hint, can he?" she said to me.

"No." I said simply.

"You got a big problem with that one."

"I know."

"If I was you I would press charges for what he did to your face, before it heals." she walked off leaving me with my thoughts. I knew if I did that Will would be more furious and apt to do something more. On the other hand it would enable me to get a restraining order on him.

Will did not leave the restaurant despite the numerous times he was asked to.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Nancy pressed Tony.

"As long as he's buying there's nothing I can do."

"Oh you're so full of shit, Tony."

"You're on thin ice, Nancy."

"Oh am I? Go ahead? Who else are you going to get to come in and make your biscuits at four a.m.?"

Will was still hanging around the last hour of my shift. I knew he was waiting for me to leave. He could have easily stood outside and waited, but he wanted to intimidate me. Will was the type who liked to play games with me. He wanted to inflict pain mentally as well as physically. I started to have trouble doing my job. My hands began to tremble and I was scared. Terrified that he would kill me this time.

He was also high and he was ten times meaner under the influence. I guessed he was sneaking a line in the bathroom which was the only thing he left the table for. I knew he would go again and I planned to hang out until he did. I knew he wouldn't be able to go forever without a hit. That's when I planned make my exit. I would run all the way to my block if I had to. I was still confident that Will would not cross that line. He may have been a big man when it came to hitting me but he was a coward when it came to other men or dangerous situations for that matter.

"You got a customer." Nancy told me and nodded in his direction. I smiled. I don't know how long Roman was sitting at that table by the window, but I was glad to see him. The site of him brought an instant smile to my face even though I had just met him.

I caught a glimpse of Will's face as he watched me walk towards Roman. Now he was the one who appeared nervous.

"well, here you are again." I kidded with Roman when I walked up to the table. "Are you following me?" He smiled and nodded to say yes with a meek blush. I wasn't convinced he wasn't kidding. I don't know if he had followed me that morning or if he'd just walked by and noticed me through the window. Or maybe the whole thing was just a coincidence.

"What can I get you? " he pointed at the menu and I wrote down his order. "Tea?" He nodded and stretched his hands apart, showing he wanted a huge glass.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Ralph, a big round man with a southern draw stood like a statue, holding the burger plate in his hand.

"What's the matter with you?" Nancy took the order and handed it me.

"Do you know who that is?"

"You know him?" I grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the group Nancy was filling at the bar.

"Know him? That's Roman freakin' Reigns."

Nancy and I exchanged a 'he's gone mad' glance.

"Come on? Wrestling? He's a huge star. You have to have heard of him."

"Oh, Ralph. He probably just looks like him."

"He's on RAW. Or he was."

"The only raw I know about is this burger. Geeze Ralph, the things still kicking. Put it back on the grill." I handed the plate back to Ralph and he went back to his work, but he couldn't keep his attention on it. I had never watched wrestling and it was all a foreign language to me.

"Now it's charcoal." I said as the burger turned black.

"I'm telling you, that guy is huge."

"So don't' you think you should serve him your best bacon burger." Nancy laughed. We had never seen Ralph so – teen aged fan – crazy.

"Wresting – TV. It's on every week."

"Oh, you mean that fake fighting stuff." Nancy chomped on her gum. She was really having fun picking at Ralph and I almost forgot that Will was still there.

"It's not fake." Ralph defended.

"Ralph, why would someone with that kind of publicity be in here?" I sighed, finally getting an edible burger to serve to Roman.

"No that's him. No one has seen him in a couple years. He just disappeared off the face of the Earth, but I know that is him. Oh, wait until I go home and tell my Grandma. She loved him."

I stared at Roman. I wondered if Ralph was right, but if he was so big, why would he be living in the same building as me? Surely, he could afford better. But I didn't tell Ralph he was my neighbor. If he was some kind of celebrity, I didn't want to invade his privacy.

Ralph on the other hand was a huge wrestling fan. He ate, drank and slept the sport. After he had cooked Roman's hamburger he took off into the back room where our lockers where located.

"Here you go." I sat down the burger and refilled his glass with the picture I had in my other hand. The man sure could drink down a glass of sweet tea. "And I got a piece of apple pie that I know you'll love." I whispered. It was the last piece in the diner and I had no plans to write it on his bill. Tony had gone to his office anyway.

Roman held his lips in a seductively sweet way that I knew meant that he loved apple pie then he gave me a smile and a wink. I only had a fifteen minutes left to my shift by then and Will kept glancing at the clock, then giving me that eerie grin of his every time I dared check his location.

I washed down the counter, refilled the salt and pepper shakers, then slowly returned them to the tables. Will didn't stop his torment, but I couldn't focus on that. Roman seemed to be looking my way every time I gazed his and I adored the way he looked at me. I saw more in his eyes than I ever saw in Will's. His gaze was gentle. His smile so soft. I don't think any man had ever looked at me the way he was that day. I saw kindness, admiration and perhaps a bit of longing. It was as if he had waited to see me all day. As if he'd come to that diner only because he couldn't take another minute of waiting.

Ralph returned and made his way to where Roman was sitting. He had a magazine in his hand. I rolled my eyes and felt a bit embarrassed for my coworker. It was possible that Ralph was mistaken. Then again my neighbor did bare the same name – first name – I had yet to learn his last.

Ralph walked up to Roman with the innocence and nervousness of a child who was meeting his hero and to my surprise, Roman smiled and signed the magazine with permanent marker Ralph handed him. Ralph returned with a big smile on his face and plopped the magazine down on the counter "See." he said triumphantly.

I gazed at the photo. It was a picture of Roman taken of him in a fighting stance. He had an intimidating expression on his face. There was no doubt in my mind that they were the same person. How many people could have those eyes? I couldn't believe it. So much did not make sense to me. I looked at the scribbling on the page.

Ralph,

Thanks for the burger. The best in town.

Roman Reigns.

Maybe that is why Will was so intimidated by him. I was sure he knew who he was. I knew for a fact that he and his friends had attended a few wrestling events.

"Hey, don't tell too many people Ralph." I lowered my tone. "He might be hiding for a reason."

"Yeah, I get it." Ralph couldn't stop smiling. "I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to get this signed. Who knows if I'll ever see him in the ring again? I wanted to ask him why he left the show, but it seems too personal. Do you think it's too personal?"

"Probably." I agreed.

"Yeah it is." Nancy added as dropped an arm full of mustard bottles on the counter. "If he wanted to the world to know don't ya think it would have been in one of your magazines?"

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Now, get on with your job. I'm not going to stay late and help ya clean that grill just because you're as star struck as some silly little girl." Nancy began to fill up the bottles from a gallon jug. I sat down and helped, screwing the lids and wiping off the bottles as she filled them with a funnel. "You don't have to wait. You're job's done. You should get out of here before Tony makes you work the night shift."

"I'll wait until he's done."

"Oh, you're afraid I won't save your tips for ya now?"

I laughed and gave her a nudge. "He doesn't speak." I explained in a whisper. "It'll be easier for me to know what he wants."

"I have a feeling you've met him before."

"Once or twice." But I wasn't going to give any more details. I never gave many details of my life and I wasn't going to start then.

"Well, waiting might be a good idea." Nancy nodded at Will who had just took another bathroom break. "I'd feel better if this wrestler guy walked out of here with ya. You could use a body guard."

"It's nice to know he's a professional ass kicker."

Both of them looked at me with dropped jaws.

"Oh, come on. Everyone lets one slip time to time." I had never cursed. Ever. At work. Out loud and I guess they had noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

My stomach complained. I hadn't eaten all day and I usually didn't splurge on take out, but the smell of Ralph's grilled chicken was too big of a temptation to resist. I planned to take his specialty salad home, but decided to eat there instead. I needed to buy some time. The night shift had arrived. Nancy's son stopped to pick her up and it seemed Tony wasn't going to lift a finger to help me get rid of Will. He left shortly before Nancy as if he was afraid he'd witness something and be stuck filling out police statements.

My fear had overcome me by then. I had even forgotten that Roman was there relishing every bite of his apple pie alamode until he gently grabbed my arm as I passed him. He gestured to the seat across from him and I took him up on his offer. Will's glare intensified and I was sure his eyes were red as the devil.

"I hear you're a celebrity of sorts." I took a deep breath and brought up the only thing that I could think of. I looked up at him as I stuck a forkful of salad into my mouth. He smiled again and I am positive I noticed him blush. I hadn't planned to talk to Roman about his fame, but I just didn't know what else to say. I knew very little about him. "Ralph's a big fan. He said you don't do it anymore."

He didn't lift his eyes from the crumbs he stabbed his fork at. He gave his head a slight shake and seemed almost sad to me.

"Can I ask why?"

He answered by pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. I thought I had angered him or made him uncomfortable. I was sure he was going to throw money on the table and walk out, but instead he plucked out a folded up bit of newspaper. He moved from his seat to sit right beside me. He unfolded it.

"Yours?" I said as I gazed at a picture of a mangled car. He nodded. He gave a forced smile. The article didn't name him as the owner of either vehicle, but it did say that it has been caused by a drunk driver in the early morning hours and the drunk had died instantly. "It's not your fault."

I placed a hand on his as he put the article away. He nodded sadly then touched a hand to his throat. I could see a faint scar. "No one knows?" He shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

"I won't tell." I nudged him which made him smile. "I think it's great that you got to do it. Even if it was for a little while."

Roman's smile disappeared from his face. I thought I had offended him, but I noticed his attention was not on me. I looked over my shoulder in the direction he was glowering in. Will was walking right up to our table.

"I'll see you later." he stated coldly, his gaze challenging Roman.

I swallowed the lettuce I had been chewing hard. It felt like it was stuck in my throat. I watched him leave the building and shuddered as he leaned against the wall just outside. He was definitely waiting for me to leave.

Roman chuckled and shook his head and then brought his attention back to me. I squinted my eyes at him. I didn't know why he found the situation so funny. Sure he was nearly seven foot tall and will was just under six. I suddenly worried that Will had armed himself. That he was ready to take out anyone who dared to help me.

I lost my appetite and slid my salad away. Roman closed the lid, picked it up, stood and placed the tip he would have left on the table directly in my apron.

"Thanks." I sighed. I didn't want to get anyone involved in my mess. "I guess I better get home." I headed to the register and I headed for the door. He held me back, wagging his finger as he paid for his check. He guided me out of the building with a protective hand on the small of my back. Will stared angrily at me as we passed him, but seeing Roman beside me didn't deter Will. I guess he was so stoned that he didn't think that the man at my side would defend me. Or maybe he didn't see him at all. He was like a rabid animal, snatching a hand full of my hair as we walked away and just as I had suspected, he pointed a pistol to my temple.

It all happened so fast that I'm not even sure I'm recalling it right. All I know for sure was that Roman never let go of me and Will laid writhing in pain, holding his forearm and screaming. I saw the bone sticking out of his skin, blood pouring down his arm. The violence that Roman was capable of scared me almost as much as that pistol to my head had.

I was quiet as we walked to our part of town. I didn't know what to say. It was obvious that Will would never stop trying to attack me and I couldn't expect Roman to be there every time. I had thought that things were looking up for me and I finally had my freedom. But that night I realized I had been wrong. Will would never stop until I was back with him and now that Roman had involved himself I worried that Will would want revenge. I knew my ex would never confront like a man and all these thoughts about how Will might sneak up on Roman rushed around in my head.

Roman gave me a worried expression. Although he didn't say anything I could see he seemed concerned. I was never as quiet as he. I was so upset that I couldn't even open my door. He took my keys and opened it for me. He walked into my room with me and sat down on the couch beside me. He rubbed my back as I leaned myself over my knees with my hand propping up my head. I didn't notice that he was there. A long time had passed before I sat back and noticed he was still with me.

It's funny. Most men talk themselves up to be so great. They brag about their accomplishments. They tell you about all the nice things they want to do for you. But you can bet that ninety percent of it would be lies. I remember that those were the thoughts that went through my head as I sat on my couch next to him that night. I looked at him curiously. Here was this man who had plenty to brag about, plenty to throw in peoples face but yet he didn't. He had never uttered a word to me but I felt so much more concern and caring just by the look in his eyes.

I could see the faint scar on his neck clearly since he had pointed it out. I gently swept the hair away from his face and noticed three more very faint scars. One across his forehead, his cheek and one very deep one I noticed as my hand brushed across his goatee. He looked away. He couldn't meet my gaze and then he bent down and preceded to take off my shoes. He set them down neatly on the floor and started to rub my feet. I let out a sigh and let him guide me into a lying position on the sofa. My feet propped up on his lap and he continued to knead and take away every ounce of tension. I think he knew what he was doing because I immediately fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later in bed. The sofa had been pulled out and I was covered. I was sleeping so comfortably that it took me a moment to realize that I had been awoke by someone banging on my door. The entire room was dark. I bolted up and started to shake. I held the blanket tight against my chest and I know I was moments away from hyperventilating.

A hand touched my shoulder and I heard a click. Then light illuminated the room. Then I was even more confused. Roman was lying next to me in the bed and I was pretty sure I hadn't invited him to stay. He touched a hand to my cheek, then slipped away and peeked through the keyhole. I didn't know what to expect when he removed the chain lock and opened the door.

"Mr. Frenish?" Two officers stepped inside without invitation with hands on their weapons. I guess they were instantly worried about Roman's size as most were.

Roman shook his head.

"I own this apartment." I said from my spot on the bed. "His name is Roman. He lives across the hall."

"Oh." They relaxed. "I'm sorry to have bothered you folks, but there was an incident and this is the last known address of the man we're looking for."

"I just moved in."

They asked for identification from Roman who gave it with a smile then shook their hands with understanding. He locked the door behind them, then came back and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were heavy and he looked like he hadn't been to sleep yet. His eyes were so full of worry when he gazed at me that I wondered if he had sat there all night watching me.

"I'm okay." I assured him. He nodded began to stand, but I didn't want him to leave. I stopped him with just my hand on his. We laid down together on that pull out bed and he wrapped his arms around me. I nestled myself against him, fitting into his embrace as if we were designed to fit together. He gently stroked my hair until I heard a faint snore. I smiled. It seemed he wasn't so silent after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 6

"What are you doing?" I woke up to find Roman standing over my sink. I laughed at how awkward he looked hunched under the low hanging cabinets. He gave me a Cheshire cat grin, tapped lightly on the faucet with the screw driver then made a crazy sign with his finger at his head. "Yeah that dripping water bugs me too." But it hadn't. I only noticed it when I did the dishes. I always tried to tighten the handles to stop the dripping but it never did anything. He tightened the screw in each handle then popped the small round plastic covers back on. "Wow. I had no idea it was that simple to fix." And before I realized what I was doing I stood on my tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. He stared at me. He seemed surprised. Maybe a bit scared that I had done it. He adverted his gaze, then went to the refrigerator and picked out a carton of eggs. I took a bowl out of the cupboard and took down a pan that hung on the wall behind the stove. He cracked some eggs into the bowl, whisked them with a fork, the poured them into a pan. I placed some bread in the toaster and soon we were sitting down to a simple breakfast.

He went to his apartment after that and I took a shower and got ready for work. I didn't want fear to take over my life, but I guess it's hard to forget the threats of the recent past or the distant. I decided to make a couple of stops before work. Honestly, I was scared to stay on the street too long. I would go inside a shop and browse, watching the windows for any sign of Will. Then I would go a little further and step inside another shop.

Maybe I was being silly because there was no way Will would be in any condition to follow me any time soon. I took a deep breath, remembering the condition Roman had left him in, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed.

"I know you're there." I finally stopped and confronted. It seemed Roman had attached himself to me. He grinned sheepishly, then joined me at my side. He kept both hands in his pockets as we walked. This was when I began to feel a bit nervous about Roman. At first I thought it was sweet, then I thought about the way Will followed me. And how he sat around waiting. I feared that Roman had become fixated and I realized that he could be a potential threat as well.

Sure he had protected me, but why was he following me in the first place? The man hadn't known me long enough to have such feelings.

When we got to the diner he just gave me another smile, then turned and started walking back the way we had come. Well, at least I didn't have to worry about him hanging around on my job all day. I really didn't need another one of those. Tony had already chewed me out about Will the minute I put my apron on.

"You just like to complain about something don't ya, Tony?" Nancy asked him.

"I'm not running a charity here." He complained. "The longer her boyfriends sit in here the more money I loose. He tied up that table all day."

"Again. That's not my fault Tony." I said.

"You dated him in the first place." Tony snapped that damn paper up like he always did when he was tired of the conversation or when he didn't want to admit he was in the wrong. "Get to work. I should fire the lot of you. Nothing but headaches."

"And I chew up a bottle of aspirin because you're such a pleasure." Nancy shot back. Some days I thought I saw a flicker in her eye. She and Tony were about the same age and he seemed to clam up the minute a hint of her temper showed. She set a cup of coffee down in front of him and he gave her a gracious expression.

"The freeway is finally getting some repairs." Tony noted a few minutes later.

"It's about time." Nancy read over his shoulder.

"They hired an out of town company."

"They're expected to fix a lot of problems in the area."

"And it looks like they're staying at the Opal." Nancy gazed up as a stream of fluorescent vests poured through the door. "Looks like you're gonna be helping Ralph on the grill today, Tony."

We were really busy that day. I had never seen such a crowd and it was the same the next day for breakfast, lunch and dinner time. Apparently a construction crew had rented out all the rooms in the small motel on the block and they had fallen in love with our diner. They said they liked the food, but I think it was because we were the only thing close beside a hot pretzel vender. I didn't care what the reason was. They may have left a mess behind, but they also left a lot of tips. They would be working in the area for about six months and I was happy about anything that gave me that kind of revenue.

I hadn't laid eyes on Roman since that day. If he followed me, I never noticed. I didn't pass him in the hall and he didn't stop by. I felt slightly relieved. He had started to make me nervous. I guess my past made it hard for me to trust, but to be fair, he had followed me like a stalker. Maybe he had sensed my suspicions or maybe he knew I needed time.

I still shook when someone knocked on my door. I still jumped at noises in the night and I didn't know if I would ever be able to walk down the street without feeling anxious and to make things worse, the heat went out. The entire building was freezing and poor Taylor couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Oh, just call the place." I heard Aunt Gracie tell him in her sweet voice.

"No luck?" I asked as I entered from my long shift. "Nope, I think we'll have to buy a new one." Taylor sighed and I gave him a pat on the back. I knew things like that would cost and that building hadn't exactly made them rich. So, I pulled out my days tips and placed it in his hand.

"Oh no, child." Aunt Gracie complained. "We'll take care of it."

"Keep it." I insisted. "I have more than I need right now and I wouldn't be doing so well if it weren't for you."

"You've helped us all." Matt and his friends walked up to them, each giving what they could to help with the cost of the heater. "This is our home and we're all family." He smiled.

He was right. That little place was my safe haven. I was happier there than any other place in my life. Aunt Gracie dabbed tears away from her eyes.

"I guess we were blessed with children after all." She said to her husband, her eyes lifting to Lord above.

It still didn't save us from another week of chilled suffering. I shivered in my bed, but it was the children living above me that I worried about. The lady upstairs was a single mother to four small babies and I couldn't sleep worrying. I worried that I found myself buying mittens and coats from the thrift store the next day. I went upstairs and knocked on the door. The weary mother answered with a smile.

"You and your friend." She laughed. "You're both good people." I wasn't sure what she meant. I saw the children bundled up on the floor under a pile of thick blankets. "Roman brought all of these yesterday. I'm not sure where I'm going to store them all after the heat is fixed." She laughed. I hung around, sipping coffee with her and watching the children as they played. The new mittens on their hands had warmed their little fingers and they didn't huddle under the blankets anymore.

"So, you and Roman are a couple?"

"Oh." I wasn't sure how to answer. "we really only just met."

"Hmm. I just heard that he'd stayed with you once in a while."

"Once, but there was nothing romantic about it."

"I don't know if I could be with a man that didn't talk." She laughed. "I need long conversations."

"He has his way of talking." I said with a smile.

"And you say there's nothing romantic going on." She lifted an eyebrow. "Not the way that man looks at you."

"You know, Lacy, I'm not sure if I can trust Roman. Or any man. He followed me for few days and that makes me wonder if I should run the other way when I see him."

"Roman doesn't attach himself to people." She told me. "Sure, he'll step in and help any of us, but he's always stayed in his room. He doesn't come out for parties and he doesn't hang around with anyone. I see him come or go from time to time, but that's about it." She got up and went to her closet and returned with a box. "My ex was crazy about this. I think I kept it just because I wanted to take something he cared about away from him. He left us for some teenager." She laughed then plucked a disc out of the box. She put it in the player and we watched. I saw Roman on that small TV. He looked the same, yet different. I was impressed by the things I saw him do in that ring. His strength, his speed, but what made me smile the most was hearing him speak. His words weren't sweet. He growled threats, but I was seeing him before his accident. I saw how much he loved that business. I saw that twinkle in his eyes. I saw it in his smile and it reminded me of the way he looked at me.

"I always liked watching him." Lacy sighed. "But that company is known for just getting rid of their stars. I don't get it. People cheered him and then one day, the cheers turned to boos, then he was gone." She put the disc back in the box. "No one talks to him about wrestling. He'll just turn and walk off if anyone brings it up."

"Well, I'm going to go take a nap." I decided after realizing I had been there a long time. "This is my only day off this week." We said good bye and I went to my room. I fell asleep easily and my dreams were plagued by that disc Lacy had shown me and what she had said. Roman hadn't walked away when I'd asked him about his former career. Did it make me special, or did he just tolerate me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Roman just disappeared. I didn't pass him in the hall. Didn't see him exiting his apartment or going in. He wasn't following me or he had gotten better at it. How can two people who live so close not run into each other? I began to think I had imagined the man.

Winter seemed to drag on forever that year. It got colder instead of warmer. The snow fell in record amounts and I had to trudge my way through snow plowed piles every day. I was beginning to miss the blue sky. The overcast grey had begun to take its toll on me. I felt alone mostly, but I knew alone was better than where I had been.

Two weeks and I hadn't seen Will lurking around. I hoped that his last encounter with Roman had been enough to make him stay away. Oh, how I hoped because it seemed Roman was done playing body guard. I didn't want to depend on him either. I didn't want to fall into another man's trap. I didn't know what kind of man Roman truly was. He may have acted kind, but so had Will in the beginning of our relationship. I thought I had learned a thing from my time with Will. I had figured out how to spot dangers in a man's words, but Roman didn't speak. I learned how to spot things by facial expressions and actions. Roman's expressions had always seemed kind, but his actions. That worried me. I had seen how violent he could be. I saw how quickly he could snap a man's bones.

"Hey, where's the new temp?" I overheard a man, who looked to be the supervisor of the construction crew say as I refilled their drinks. It had been three weeks since they had first shown up and it was the only thing I'd heard from them that wasn't sexist.

"On the bench across the street." Another worker pointed. "That guy gives me the creeps. He never says a word."

"He's too dumb to. Probably never learned to talk." The supervisor laughed.

"Ah, but he's a pretty good gopher."

"Like he could be anything else." They all laughed.

I went over to the window. I was curious. I wondered if I knew their new worker. Thought that he might be one of the homeless men that camped out in the alley. I thought I might recognize him but I never expected it to be Roman. He sat alone on the bench wearing a hard hat, eating a sandwich and drinking from a thermos.

"Nancy, I'm stepping out."

"I got it." Nancy agreed.

"Don't make it a long one."

"Hush up, Tony. She hardly ever takes a break."

I snickered at them. I don't know if anyone else saw it, but I could see the secret affair between every word they spat at each other.

"So, you like to eat alone?" I sat down beside him on the bench.

Roman nodded. He smiled and his eyes seemed to light up.

"Yeah, they are a bunch of jerks." I nudged him slightly which became my way of making him loosen up. He sat so rigid. Like a statue and it made me self-conscious about my own posture. "But at least they're putting money in our pockets."

Roman laughed then tilted his head to his shoulder and mimicked a snore.

"You took that job because you were bored." He nodded again. Then flexed his bicep to say that it helped him stay in shape. I couldn't see much because of the thermal long sleeves he wore. I couldn't believe that was enough to keep him warm in that weather. The bench he sat on was freezing and snow had begun to fall again. He looked up at the sky and sighed. I guessed that meant that the crew would be calling it a day.

"Well, you better come see me tomorrow." I said getting up because I couldn't take the weather in my short sleeved uniform any longer. "or I might get offended." I kidded.

I heard a roar of laughter when I entered the diner.

"She must like em' dumb." The leader of the crew remarked.

Even with the stitched gash on my face, I can't count how many of them had said something perverted to me.

"I'm not hitting on you, am I?" I shot back and they were all laughing again, all except the supervisor. I didn't care. They all seemed to like it when I was sarcastic about their comments.

I went on with my job. I went behind the counter and washed my hands and helped Tony box up some called in orders. My eyes still checked on Roman who sat on the bench until his coworkers finished. Then he joined them. A couple of them spoke to him. I don't know what was said, but I could tell they were teasing him. He pushed one away in jest and he glanced back at the diner with a big grin on his face. Oh, I hoped they would accept him as part of their group.

I waited up for Roman that night. Sitting close to the cracked open door, hoping I would hear him, but I guess he had come home long before me. I sighed. I knew I was just lonely. I was so lonely that I ignored my own warnings. I liked being around Roman and no matter what I thought could happen, I wanted to take a chance.

The next day, the diner was loud as it always was when that group showed up, but they were deafeningly quiet the minute Roman walked through the door. They watched him as he sat alone by the window. I smiled as I sat down the last of their drinks, then I went to the counter and poured a glass of tea for Roman.

He gulped it down the minute I handed it to him, then I refilled it with the pitcher I had brought with me. I knew he was going to do drink it all down and he seemed shocked that I knew that about him.

"Know what you want?" I asked him. He grinned mischievously and shifted the menu a bit higher. He adverted his eyes, then tipped the menu my way. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to flirt with me, Roman."

He blushed a bit, then pointed out his order. I looked back over my shoulder and caught him staring as I walked away. I gave him a blushing smile of my own. His attention just did that to me.

"Make it your best, Ralph." I said as I hung the order. "It's for Roman." Ralph nearly dropped his lucky spatula. Then he remembered himself and went back to his orders. I loved to tease Ralph about how he'd acted the first time he'd seen Roman walk in that diner.

"I can't believe none of those guys recognize him." I talked quietly with Nancy at the bar. "Surely guys like that watch wrestling."

"Maybe they think he's a look alike?" Nancy asked.

"Or maybe they asked him about it and he walked off." I noted. "He doesn't like to talk about it."

"Guys don't ask each other much. They kid and they bully each other. It's just how they are – Owe!" Nancy jumped and grabbed her backside. I didn't see what happened but I could figure it out as Tony stood nearby with menacing grin. I rolled my eyes and took the plate Ralph had handed me.

"Ralph's best." I sat the plate in front of Roman and refilled his glass. He smiled his thanks. I watched him from the counter as he dipped fries in gravy. I refilled condiments and napkin holders, happy for the slight break. The only customers we'd had all day was the construction crew and I hoped that I didn't get roped into a double shift. Two more hours and I was ready to go home and relax.

"We're ready to pay, sweetie." The supervisor called out, but I was already on my way because I'd heard their chairs noisily sliding away from the table. "So, when are you going to let me take you – whoa!"

I snickered as the short, heavy set man was hoisted into the air and set to the side by his vest. Roman casually stepped up to the register and looked through his wallet like nothing at all had happened.

"Nine-seventy-five." I smiled. He made me laugh so easily. He handed me the money and then his hand lingered in mine for moment. I stared into his eyes and watched him sigh. Then he bowed his head and walked out. My eyes stayed on him the entire time.

"Uh hum."

"Oh, sorry."

The construction team chuckled at me. I rung them all up and put up with their manly boasts.

"You'd have a better time with me, darling." One said.

"I doubt it." I laughed. It seemed to be some kind of contest with the men.

They were our last customers of the day and Tony actually closed the doors when the blizzard that the weather man had said would miss our area moved in. The wind was so strong that it was hard for me to walk home. It nearly blew me off the sidewalk a few times. I couldn't see a foot in front of me and I worried I wouldn't make it home. The cars that were usually bumper to bumper on the roads were parked. I didn't see too many people out and I guessed they were all smart enough to stay put.

I was so tired when I finally reached my building. I stepped inside and leaned against the door. I wasn't sure if I could make it up the stairs, but I did. When I reached my door I caught a glimpse of Roman's door closing. I wouldn't have noticed it was cracked open at all if it hadn't made that clicking sound. I think he had been waiting, making sure I made it home.

I went inside and took a hot shower, then started on dinner. I made extra for Roman and i went back to the bathroom to try to make myself look nice, but at the same time i didn't want it to be obvious that i was dressing for him. I finally settled on a simple long sleeved dress that reached my mid thigh and a pair of tights. I tied my hair low so it looked like I had just done it because i was cooking. I put on a little more mascara and lipstick, then I picked up my casserole dish with pot holders and headed across the hall. I knocked a couple of times. I didn't think he was going to answer or perhaps he had left again. He opened it just as I was about to give up.

"Dinner?"

He smiled and opened the door to invite me in. Roman's room was unmistakably a bachelor's home. It had charcoal walls and a big screen television. Surround sound which I had noticed that night we'd watched the movie. He opened the cupboards and had exactly two plates, two bowls, two glasses. The place wasn't a disaster but I could tell he liked to leave his clothes were ever they happened to fall. I noticed his work clothes in discarded pile in the bathroom and his coat was resting on the arm rest of a chair. I found it cute. He was just in the middle. Not a slob but definitely wasn't a clean freak.

Then everything went dark. We had just sat down at his small table and I had filled both our plates when the power went out. I couldn't see anything. It wasn't night yet, but the storm outside made it look as though it were. Or maybe it was his dark curtains. I heard him moving. I heard drawers opened, then shut. Heard him searching through contents and then I heard the flick of a lighter and two candles were on the table between us. I guess he noticed the romantic mood it had thrown over our dinner because he smiled sheepishly and kept adverting his eyes.

When we finished he rubbed his belly and gave me the thumbs up. It made me happy that he liked my cooking. Will hadn't complemented me in a long time. I couldn't stop myself from comparing him to Will. Maybe I was looking for similarities. Warning signs that would make me run like hell, but so far everything was different.

"You're working a lot lately." I tried to keep my mind away from the urges welling up inside of me.

He nodded, but I thought I saw something else in his eyes. He was hiding something or trying to figure out how to tell me something. Then he looked at me and he pointed towards me then put his hands together and slowly made the space between them wider. He wanted to give me space and I assumed he knew I needed time to heal. If only all men could say what they felt so simply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 8

That night I barely made it to my apartment without wetting myself. I just didn't want to go at Roman's. I don't know why I was scared to do that with him in the other room. It's not like he could see me through the bathroom door, but I knew there was a possibility of him hearing it and that made me nervous. I laughed after I'd relieved myself. It was a natural thing yet I felt like a school girl around Roman.

I changed, pulled out the bed and climbed under the covers. It had been a good night. Roman had never made a move on me. I was glad and disappointed at the same time. It really was too soon for me to get involved and I was confused about Roman's feelings for me. I knew I had a slight crush and I thought he might have one on me, yet he never crossed any lines. I decided that he was a friend. Only a friend. But I still couldn't stop smiling as I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

I awoke to a light tap on my door. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes unsure if it was real or if it had been part of a dream. I saw Roman through the peep hole and ran a hand through my hair quickly before opening the door. He had a back pack on his shoulder and a duffle bag in his hand. I opened the door to let him in, but I was very confused. He sat down on the bed. I sat down beside him. He touched his forefingers to his chin and stared straight ahead. I could tell he was thinking really hard about something. I touched his knee gently. I was sure something was wrong. He let out a deep breath, then pulled a letter out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to me and I opened it up and read it.

"This is wonderful." I smiled. He'd been asked to fly to Connecticut to meet with some people from his old wrestling company. He nodded, but he didn't seem overly excited about it. "You want to go don't you?" He shrugged then gazed intently at me. I didn't want him to go, but I knew it was something that he had loved very much. And who was I to beg him to stay? "How long?" He shrugged again. I guess it all depended on what they offered him and what they wanted him to do. "Be safe." It was all I could think to say. He gave me a weak smile, gazed into my eyes and gently placed a hand on my cheek. He gazed for so long, his eyes moving slightly as if he was searching for something. Then he rose and I walked him to the door. I hated to say good bye to him so I just said. "See you soon."

He was gone a month before I was able to go a day without thinking about him. Roman was just someone I had crossed paths with.

Ralph turned on the television in the diner that night. Tony usualy only allowed turned on for major events like the Superbowl, but Tony wasn't there that night. Actaully, he had been finding excuses to leave when Nancy was off for a quite some time. But no one ever brought it up. They were both grown and both widowed. They needed to keep it a secret for some reason, so I just played along.

Ralph turned it to wrestling and I swept the floor. I peeked from time to time.

"Holy shit!" I turned at Ralph's sudden exclamation. He turned up the television that played some song I vaguely thought familiar and it was joined by a roar of cheers. "You have got to be kidding!" Ralph was as excited as the people on that TV. I watched as Roman stepped on to a stage, his name flickering on a screen behind him. He stood, his eyes scanned the room a moment, then I watched him punch the floor with his fist. Those eyes of his were so vibrant with the camera so close up. I smiled. They had hired him again. I watched him descend a ramp. Watched him climb three steps then he paused at the ropes and looked back at the crowd before dipping between two ropes. He gazed hatefully at the man in the ring, then I watched him take off, knocking the man to mat.

"Spear!" Ralph cheered. I laughed. The excitement that show brought to him and the few customers we had at the time was contagious. I found myself standing near, arms folded just watching. I guessed it was his first time back on the show and no one had any clue that it was going to happen. I knew Ralph would have never stopped talking about it if he had heard. I felt special then. Because I had known.

The announcers went on talking about Roman's absence. The show seemed to want it all to remain some big mystery. They even capatilized on his silent nature. They showed him approached by a man with a microphone backstage. He asked him questions about why he'd returned and why he had attacked the man in the ring. Roman only glared then walked by him.

"Wow. He looks great." I said out loud. His arms looked twice as big as they had been when I'd last saw him. His tan appeared darker and the sleeve on his arm wasn't covered. He always kept it covered when I saw him. Then again it had been below zero ever since the day we had met.

"he seemed to like you a lot, Keri." Ralph nudged me as we watched. "Maybe you can get tickets next time they come to town."

"I'm not asking him for tickets, Ralph." I laughed. "I barely know him more than you do."

"So?"

"Drop it." I sang as I resumed my work. "I'm not going to do it." Besides how could I get hold of him? I didn't even have his number. Another reason for me to believe that he hadn't felt anything for me. He didn't want to keep in touch or he'd have given me his number before leaving.

Hi.

A text from a strange number distracted me as I walked home that night.

Hi. Who is this?

LOL. How quick you forgot me. I'm hurt.

Roman? How did you get my number?

I sort of stole it?

LOL. Do I want to know?

I just looked in your phone when you weren't watching.

Oh. Sneaky. I saw you on TV tonight.

I'm embarrassed. Everything went wrong.

Looked great to me.

I forgot what it was like to stand in front of all those people. I was supposed to run to the ring and I used up too much time. The producer chewed me out.

I have no idea what all of that means. LOL.

It means I'm on thin ice. LOL.

It's one night. You'll be okay.

It was so nice to be able to have a conversation with Roman. I don't know why I didn't think of doing it before he left. Then I wondered how long he'd had my number and why he'd never sent me a text before. I knew he didn't get it the day he'd left.

I won't be on again for a while. My first match is in a month.

What will you be doing until then?

Nothing much.

Sounds nice.

I walked into the building and up the stairs, staring at my phone. I made it all the way to my door before I realized it was wide open. I put the phone in my pocket and carefully walked inside. Nothing seemed out of place. I checked the closet and the bathroom. I must have forgotten to lock the door. I thought I had. I remembered locking it. Geeze, maybe I was losing my mind after all.

I'm waiting on them to tell me what I'm supposed to be doing.

Are you there?

He'd sent two messages before I was comfortable. I pulled out my sofa and snuggled under the warm blanket.

It's a cell phone. Of course I am. LOL.

You're funny. I like that. What are you doing? Still at work?

No. I'm in bed watching Lucy.

Me too.

Really?

I swear. Thinking about finding a movie. Maybe we can watch together like we do at home.

This isn't exactly like we do at home.

I know. We're not in the same bed. LOL

Trying to flirt again?

I could almost see him blushing.

Turn to channel fifty five.

I did. He knew what channel I needed at home better than I did. I always had to flip to find them. I loved that he could tell me even though I was sure the numbers were different where ever he was.

Where are you anyway?

Pennsylvania

That's not too far from home.

Seems like a different country. I'm in a bed and breakfast in some farm town.

At least they have cable.

And a few cats.

Cats?

One just knocked on my door.

You're trying to mess with me.

No. I swear I just let it in. It's laying on the bed beside me.

Then he sent me a picture of a little furry kitten. It was white with a dark brown mask and it was lying next to his chest. He was propped up on his elbow and it was almost like I was lying right next to him.

It's so cute.

Yeah. But I have a habit of getting attached so I better put him back. LOL.

You won't do it.

I teased him. We spent the night talking on through text. We talked about the movie that was a romantic comedy and he sent me more pictures of the kitten. He had started playing with it with a shoe string that I assumed he took from his own shoe. I didn't want to say good night and I don't think either of us did. I fell asleep with the phone in my hand and when I awoke I had no new messages so I'm guessing he did as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 9

I found my door open several times in the next few weeks. It bothered me so much that I went to Taylor and Aunt Gracie.

"That doesn't sound right." Taylor seemed instantly worried and he wasted no time going to his little storage room and bringing new locks for my door. Roman sent me texts a few nights a week. They kept him so busy that he fell asleep as soon as he got to a hotel room and other nights I know he fell asleep right after contacting me. It was really nice to get to know him like that and I found myself watching my phone each day.

"Still good?" Taylor would pop his head out of his apartment each evening.

"All good." I said with a smile. I hadn't found my door open since he'd changed the locks. I didn't know how anyone could have gotten the key but he said it was probably one of a hand ful of previous tenants who hadn't turned in their key. They probably just wanted to scare me out of it or something. There were no open apartments in the building and many wanted one. It was the cheapest place to lay for a month when they could find the money.

But my security only lasted a week. I was off that day and went out to buy a few groceries. When I returned and unlocked my door I found someone was sitting on my sofa.

"I told you I'd find you."

I stood frozen like a statue. I knew I was no longer safe in my home. My safe house had been penetrated and I no longer felt secure. It had been Will all long. I don't know how he had gotten the key before, but he had been opening my door. He had been sending a message. Trying to torment me.

I began to sob hysterically. I backed out of the door, but Will grabbed my arm, squeezing it so hard that I cried out in pain. He shoved me inside then slammed the door behind me.

"This place ain't bad." He stood over me as I laid on the floor, my groceries scattered around me. He grabbed fistful of my hair and forced me to my feet. "Everything is going to be just as it was. You and me. Right?"

I nodded. All my confidence was gone. He shoved me back to the floor.

"Pick up this mess." Then he delivered a hard kick to my rib cage. Then another before he flopped down on the sofa and grabbed a beer from the paper bag on the coffee table. "It's getting late." He said in a normal tone, like he had always lived there and we had never been apart. "Better start cooking supper."

My entire body trembled as I put away the groceries and gathered my items for dinner. I didn't know how I was going to get out of it. There was only one way out of my apartment and I was too far up to jump out the window.

"Fix my plate." Will demanded as I sat the items on the kitchen table. I did as he asked and served him on the sofa. "What the hell is this shit?" He complained then used my hair to bend my body to his level where he preceded to smash my face into the hot food. Then he shoved me away. "Fix something else."

I tried again but I knew nothing I made would please Will. Then I heard my phone. I searched for it. It was in my purse which had fallen on the floor somewhere when he'd knocked me down. Will heard it too and he was on his feet, standing over my purse. He plucked out my phone and read the text message. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I knew it had to be Roman. It was the time of day he usually contacted me except for the occasional one between his hectic schedules.

I jumped as Will dropped my phone to the hard wood floor. He grinned that devils grin and I sobbed and said the word no repeatedly as he stomped it until it was shattered and the lights had died.

He strolled my way.

"You have the nerve to get with another guy behind my back." He slurred his words then delivered a hard slap.

That night was horrible. I spent the night locked in the bathroom. Will banged on the door but eventually left me alone. I guess he figured I would relent and crawl into that pull out bed with him, but I didn't. The thought of him touching me made me want to vomit.

I rocked myself on the cold tile. I wanted to talk to Roman so bad, but I knew it wouldn't do me any good. I couldn't tell him what was going on. He was too far away to help me anyway. I was so foolish to believe I could get away from Will.

Will kept me from going to work. He spent his time drinking and doing lines. His friends showed up at all hours and soon they were partying in my apartment. I calmed myself. I knew eventually he would want money and would force me to go out and find work. But I wouldn't. I would take the money I had hidden in the lining of my jacket. I would take the money I hid in the picture frame in the bathroom, I would run.

At the end of the first week someone tapped on the door. I sat on the sofa watching as Will and his friends drank and got high. I felt like I had no energy. I hadn't brushed my hair or attempted to fix myself up in anyway. I didn't want Will to desire me. I wanted to repel him, hoping he would take his buddies and leave me be. I felt myself drift into a depressed state and I didn't even try to lift myself from the sofa to answer the door.

Will flung it open while laughing wildly at some stupid thing his friends were talking about.

"Well." Will said. I glanced up and saw Roman standing at my door. "You stayed gone too long buddy." Will wiped the powder off of his nose. "We got back together."

Roman's eyes fell on me and all I could do was look away. I felt ashamed. I felt weak that I had let it all happen again. Roman walked off and I heard his door close before Will let out a roar of laughter. I bite my hand to stifle my sobs. It felt like a break up and it hurt more than any punch or kick will had ever given me.

I didn't see Roman after that, but sometimes I would hear his door open and close and I wanted to run out the door as fast as I could and throw myself in his arms. Then I thought about Will's threats. Roman would be blindsided by my sudden appearance and Will would pull that gun and follow through with his threat to kill any man he saw me with. That was what kept me from running. That was what kept me with Will.

"I just wanted to check on you, hun." Aunt Gracie came to the door a month later. I was still trapped in that apartment. Will didn't allow me to leave even to get groceries. He installed a hasp on the outside of the bathroom door and locked me in each time he left. Aunt Gracie looked Will up and down with disgust then walked past him and sat beside me. She touched my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." But I know she could see the lie in my tear filled eyes.

"Well," she patted my hand. "I'm letting everyone know that there's going to be party soon. It's spring time and the weather is finally getting warmer. We have a block party of sorts every spring. The whole building gets together and everyone brings something." She smiled sympathetically. "I hope you both will come."

But I doubted Will would let me out. I missed my friends. He wouldn't let anyone who knocked on the door visit. He sent most of them away, but he couldn't do that to Aunt Gracie would stroll in the minute the door was opened.

"there's too many nosey neighbors in this place." Will complained after she had left. I turned my head. I hated that man even more than I had before. I didn't think it was possible. I didn't like to feel that way about anyone, but just the sound of Will's voice made me cringe.

The night of the party I decided I was sick of it all. I wanted out one way or the other. I was going to see my friends. I got dressed. I fixed my hair and put on makeup. Then I headed to the door with the macaroni salad I had made earlier that day.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

It was late. The sun had set and the party had been going on for a couple of hours, but I remembered the Christmas party and how everyone had stayed out well past midnight. I heard people laughing and music and I really wanted to be part of it.

"There's a party going on." I snapped at Will. "These are my friends and I'm going to join them."

I opened the door and it was slammed so quickly that it almost caught my nose. Will threw me on the couch and straddled me. He hadn't tried to force me to sleep with him since his return but I knew that was only because he was too high to make his manhood work right.

"I think we should stay in tonight." He covered my mouth with his and for the first time I fought him. I wasn't going to allow him that. He didn't deserve it and I hated the way his mouth tasted.

My refusal angered him. In a fit of rage he trashed my home. He threw the television at me and it bounced off the wall, leaving a hole behind and shattered when it hit the floor. He grabbed me, striking me and throwing me against the wall. I screamed as he threw one thing after another at me. He yelled. He called me every name in the book, then he again tried to force me to lay down with him. I kicked and struggled beneath him. He slapped me, then shook me, but I refused to give in. I wouldn't give in to Will ever again and I wanted to make sure he knew it.

I swept through the pile of debris on the floor. All the precious things that had been given to me by my friends had been broken or ripped to shreds. The dishes, the pictures, the delicate figurines, even my lamps had been smashed and the pieces stayed attached only by a string of wires.

"I hear that big brute across the hall is back in town." Will paced the floor like a caged tiger. "I ought to dump you on him. I should let you be his problem, but I think you would like that too much." I swallowed hard as I cleaned up the mess he'd made.

"You want him? He can't even talk. Do you really like him more than me?"

"He's nice to me, Will." I lowered myself to the sofa. "But we're only friends."

"No. No. I see the way he looks at you." Will talked calmer and he didn't seem as high as he normally did. "But you wanted me once."

"You've just done too much, Will." I said meekly. "You're always getting high and drinking ..."

"You think I'm trash!" He screamed at me.

"No." I shook my head back and forth. "I want you to get help, Will. Please."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 10

"Go." Will stated calmly. "Be with him."

I didn't know what to think, but Will seemed sincere. Maybe he had realized that I wasn't in love with him anymore. Maybe he realized that forcing me to stay wouldn't make me love him again. I stood slowly and headed for the door. I opened it but I should have ran.

"I knew you were a slut." He bellowed. Grabbing my hair, pulling so hard I fell backwards. My head bounced off the hardwood floor. An excruciating pain went through my entire head and my neck.

The door slammed and Will's abuse continued. I heard everything that I hit. The coffee table smashed with the weight of my body, then I half crawled on my knees as he dragged me through the room. He grabbed a knife from the block on the counter and straddled my body.

"I'm going to make you so ugly no other man will ever want you." He seethed. "I should have done more the first time!"

The apartment door was flung open and Will was lifted from me as the point of the knife scratched the surface of my skin. Roman tossed Will with enough force to dent the wall and leave him lying in a heap, then he turned his attention to me. He helped me sit and wiped away the small amount of blood on my cheek. He must have heard me scream. He'd broken the door, leaving splinters behind.

"NO!" I screamed out, realizing that Will had only been pretending to be uncoscous. He blindside Roman with the leg of my broken nightstand. He continued to strike him repeatedly and I threw myself at him. I jumped on my back and clawed at his face. I had been helpless against his violence, but when he'd turned it on someone I cared about I seemed to have found the strength of a warrior. But it wasn't enough. Will shrugged me off easily then turned to kick me while I was down.

I heard a loud roaring yell. It was Roman. He appeared livid and his face was full of rage as he ripped Will from his feet and slammed him into the wall.

Will sneered. "You won't always be around big guy." Will whispered menacingly. "And that is when I will be back." Will threatened. It was the way he had said it that bothered me more than the words. His words angered Roman enough to tighten the grip he had on Will's throat and slammed him against the wall again. "Is that all you got?" Will's hoarse laugh taunted.

Roman put his free hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out his keys. He tossed them to me with his free hand and slung his head toward the door, telling me to get out.

I rushed to Roman's apartment, let myself in and locked the door. I saw his cell phone laying on the table. I snatched it and dialed the police.

I sat down on his sofa. I heard the commotion and I cried because I didn't know if Roman was okay or if Will had managed to find the gun that had been in the nightstand. I would have taken it if I knew where it had been slung to, but the whole place was a mess. I sobbed and held Roman's phone close. His messages caught my attention. I didn't want to be nosey but I just wondered if he had kept our messages. I wanted to read them again and again until I could think of nothing else but how wonderful those messages had made me feel.

Will you be my girl?

I read the message I had never gotten and smiled through my tears as I read the messages he'd tried to send after. There were only a few. He wondered if he had scared me off. He wondered if I was mad at him and he even sent me a picture of a bouquet of roses before he stopped trying.

I heard more yelling and I put the phone down and peeked out the door. The police had finally arrived. It seemed to have taken them forever. I walked out and stood in the hall. Roman had Will held to the floor, his hand again clamped around his neck. Roman did not release his hold on Will until four cops walked into my destroyed apartment. As soon as he did he rushed at me.

"I'm going to kill you both." he whispered just low enough for me to hear him. I know my fear could be seen in my face. The cops pulled him away and held down his wriggling body until they had him securely cuffed.

Two cops struggled with Will down the stairs. I heard his threats as they forced him away. The other two took our statements and I told them the entire story. Roman closed his eyes. I hated to say what had been going on in front of him. I could tell it upset him and I know he would have helped sooner if he had known.

When it was all said and done, I was left to clean up the mess Will had left behind. I grabbed a trash bag and began to throw things into it. Roman helped me as best as he could. It didn't take me long to realize that I didn't have many things left. I sat down on the couch and cried. Roman sat beside me and put his arm around me.

"He's never going to stop." I whispered through my tears. I looked around my room I realized that this would keep happening to me over and over again. I looked at Roman and the bruises on his face and I couldn't take it. He was hurt because of me.

Roman shook his head and rubbed my back. He tapped his chest, but I was too upset to decode what he was trying to say.

"You don't understand, Roman. He is not like normal people. Most men would have already gotten the point. But Will, he will just keep coming until he gets what he wants. He doesn't understand no."

I got up and pulled what few clothes were still hanging in my closet and I placed them into my small backpack that was still sitting on the top shelf. I rummaged through everything until I had finally packed everything that was still intact, which had not been much.

Roman gently took my arm and raised the bag a bit. He mouthed What are you doing?

"I'm moving out." I told him. "Just as soon as I get this mess cleaned up."

He took the bag away from me.

"I can't stay here Roman." I said taking the bag and filling it. Then I took my suitcase from the bottom of the closet and filled it. "I really appreciate everything you have done for me." I went to the bathroom and collected my money. "You're a good friend and I will miss you." I had tears in my eyes as I said those words to him.

He held his hands to his head. He seemed frustrated and he demonstrated it by swiping the trash that sat on the table with so much force that it knocked the table to the floor. Then he crossed the room in seemingly one stepped, cupped my face in his hands and closed his mouth upon mine. His kiss was more passionate than any I had ever felt before and I knew he was trying to tell me everything with that kiss. I returned it until my emotions caused me to push him away. I cried as I unhooked the necklace that was always around my neck. The one my grandmother had given me. I placed it in his hand. "Good bye Roman." And I gathered my bags and rushed away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 11

I don't know how long Roman stood in the top of the staircase watching me leave. I didn't have the courage to look back because I knew if I did I would never be able to go.

I had planned to rent a hotel in the city, but I changed my mind and took the first bus out of town instead. I rode that bus for a little over four hours until I reached a small town in upstate New York. It was then that I rented a room. I climbed into the soft bed without taking the time to get out of my clothes. The last thought in my head before I fell asleep had been to wonder how far I would I have to run before I would be out of Will's reach.

The next morning I returned to the bus station. I looked over the schedules. I had no idea where I wanted to go. I had never wanted to live anywhere else but New York City. So picked the one that was going the furthest distance. The ticket left me twenty dollars and I had no idea how long it would take me to find work once I got to my destination.

My ticket would take me far out of New York. The bus trip would last two days before I would finally arrive at that place in Oklahoma. I placed my bag in the seat next to me and put on my head phones. My small mp3 player had been the only thing that Will hadn't gotten his hands on. If it hadn't been in my pocket at the time I'm sure he would have smashed it out of spite.

I settled into a seat in the back of the bus alone and tried not to think about what I was going to do when I got there. I was a homeless wanderer. No friends, no family, no money. I stared out the window as the bus pulled away from the bus depot. I gazed out at the rolling hills and green grass as they went by. It was a beautiful place. So different from the city that wasn't far away. I wondered what my new home would look like. Would it be a big city like the one I left behind or would it be filled with trees and farmland like the place passed through?

We pulled on to the highway and I breathed a sigh of relief as I put miles between myself and New York City. It had not been the city I had wanted to leave, but the man that tortured me.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Roman. I wondered what our relationship might have grown to if I had not had to run away. I had never wanted to run away from Roman. He had been the nicest man I had ever met. He was so sweet and caring. I knew I would miss our texts. I wished I had memorized his phone number, but I guess no one really did that these days.

Numbers were just saved in our phones and we didn't have to recall them ever again.

When we stopped for lunch around noon. I stepped off the bus in that strange place and I immediately wanted to go home. I ordered a hot dog and a glass of water, sat by myself and let a tear escape. I could still see Roman and his heartbroken expression. I could still feel his kiss and I still saw Aunt Gracie and Taylor smiling warmly, welcoming me as they did every day since I had arrived. I looked at the clock on the wall. If things were normal I would have been at work. Nancy and Tony would be exchanging insults and flirts when no one was paying attention. Ralph would be talking about the last wrestling show he'd watched. The construction crew would be coming in for lunch. I missed every part of my life. It hadn't been glamorous but I felt like I belonged. I stepped back on the bus. I did care about all those people. That's why I had to go. I put them all in danger and I couldn't do that.

When we stopped for dinner, I ordered another hot dog and glass of water. It seemed to always be the cheapest thing on the menu and I knew I would need to stretch my twenty dollars as far as I could. All I had to worry about was the night. I didn't know what I would do when we stopped. Thankfully, we didn't stop. Instead the driver switched places with a man sitting behind him. I had not noticed the man wasn't another passenger. I was relieved because I wasn't sure if they would let me sleep on the parked bus.

The next day I skipped breakfast, lunch and I had planned to skip dinner as well, but I was beginning to feel weak. I ordered a cheeseburger from a dollar menu, thankful we had stopped at a fast food joint instead of another restaurant. I had gotten sick of hot dogs already, but we had made it Oklahoma. Now I just had to cross the state and my new life would begin.

While I ate I read the bulletin board next to my table. Most were information about lost pets and people offering services like carpet cleaning. There wasn't much that interested me. So, I picked up the paper someone had left on the table and browsed it. I smiled when I turned the page and saw a picture of Roman. He looked intimidating posing with that tattooed arm held up. It really did look dangerous and he was a feared man on the show. I laughed because I knew no one would believe me if I told them that he was nothing like the character he played on television. To me, he was a sweetheart, a man that protected and cared for those he loved. Loved? No, he couldn't have loved me. I tore out the article that talked about the event held in the city two weeks before. How ironic? I had gone to a place Roman had recently traveled to. My heart wanted to believe that finding that picture in the paper was a sign. But Roman traveled a lot with his job. A different place almost every day according to Ralph. I couldn't let it affect my decision.

It didn't seem fair. People broke up all the time and moved on with their lives. Why couldn't I? Why did I have to be the one to be punished? Maybe it was karma. I'd ran off, gave up my family for Will. Now, I was forced to give up everything and everyone for leaving Will. I didn't even get to say good bye to all of them. I wondered if they would wonder what happened to me? My blood family never cared. They never contacted me even though they knew exactly where I was. I had written to them a few times. I guessed the others in my life would be the same. Then I chastised myself. Of course they would care. They were my true friends. They treated me more like family then my parents and sisters did. I hated Will even more. Why couldn't he just do his drugs, drink and party and leave me out of it. It wasn't like paid me much attention when I was with him. Why did he have to keep coming for me?

"Excuse me." a short lady walked up behind me as I stood to throw away my trash. I stepped to the side and she pinned a new flyer on the board and walked off. I read the paper. It was a help wanted ad. I gazed into my open purse. Stared at the five and few ones sitting inside. It wasn't going to get me where I was going.

"Ma'am?" I said catching up to her. She turned and smiled at me. "About your flyer?"

"Do you need a job honey?" She smiled warmly

"Yes." At that point I didn't care what kind of work it was.

"I need three people to work in my concession stand." she went on. "If your serious show up for work tomorrow afternoon at one." my mouth dropped. She handed me a card with the address on it. I really wasn't sure where I was exactly. I had never heard of the town, but if she hired me that place would become my home.

I returned to the bus to get my luggage and to tell the bus driver that I decided not to go any further. I didn't want to cause them any delays. I knew they had to take a head count before leaving the restaurant. He informed me that they would be picking up passengers at the bus depot soon and I could probably get a partial refund on my ticket. So I climbed on the bus once more and road twenty more minutes to the bus depot. I felt comfortable. I had crossed the entire country. It was a small town and I didn't think Will would be able to track me down. If he did I doubted he would come all that way. It would take money and I didn't see him taking anything away from his drug habit.

Just as the bus driver had said, I had been able to get thirty dollars back on my ticket. It wasn't much but it gave me a little more than I had in my pocket. The ride to the bus depot had put me closer to the auditorium as well. I went ahead and walked to the big building. It took forty five minutes and I walked around a large park that was across the street until dark then I climbed into large castle playset and covered myself with a small blanket. It had been given to me by Aunt Gracie as well and it felt and smelled like home. A home I would never be able to return to.

That night I listened to the sounds of the night. The crickets chirping and the buzzing of something I didn't recognize and looked up at the stars through the small hole above me. I had never seen the stars so clearly in the city and I wondered if Roman was still at the apartment complex or if he had returned to the road.

I closed my eyes and in my dreams I was walking down the hall way of my home. I received smiles and greetings from all my friends as if they were welcoming me back and at the end. At the top of the staircase I saw Roman with that smile and those eyes lit up as if they held tiny diamonds inside.

The next morning I was awakened by a light drizzle. I climbed out of that castle and found refuge under a picnic shelter. I sat on top of the tables and watched the rain fall into the pond. Ducks swam around and pulled the blanket around my shoulders. I guess I could handle living in that park for a while. The air was a still a bit chilly but I knew it would warm soon as the spring days grew warmer.

The rain stopped a few hours later. My mind was so full of my own thoughts that I didn't noticed I had sat there staring for so long. It was still too early to go to the concession stand so I decided to walk around. It didn't look like a big town. At least not for a girl from New York City. The biggest building was the auditorium and it was barely half the size of Madison Square.

The main street had all kinds of stores and restaurants. There was one grocery store and the houses in town looked like they had been taken right out of a home and garden magazine. Perfect places with picket fences and grey haired ladies watering flower gardens.

There was a small motel, but even though it advertised twenty dollar a night rates, I knew I would only have enough for one night. I thought about explaining my situation and seeing if they would let me have their weekly rate on credit, but I didn't want to start out owing a debt when I wasn't sure if I would get that job.

I walked into a truck stop. The great thing about truck stops is they have showers. I paid the five dollar fee and locked myself into one of their rooms. I felt nasty and I wanted to look my best when I showed up at the auditorium. I could have fell asleep on that tile bench inside after I had dressed and fixed my hair. The room was so warm and it was quiet. I laid my head back against the wall and let myself drift until someone knocked on the door, then opened it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The store employee stated.

"It's okay. I guess I fell asleep." I laughed and gathered my things so she could clean the room. I had been in there two hours and I guess they hadn't noticed that I hadn't returned the key. I was really hungry by then, so I bought myself a sandwich from their deli case, a bag of chips and filled a fountain cup with water. If I only ate one meal a day and stayed under three dollars I knew I could make it at least a week.

I left the truck stop feeling a bit normal and little less desolate. I found hope as I walked across the parking lot and entered the double doors. There was an event already going on and I didn't get far before I was stopped by a security guard. I showed him the card I had been given by the short, plump woman and he directed me in the direction of the concession stand.

You couldn't call the stand small. It actually had big proportions and I quickly realized that it serviced the entire building. I stood against the wall and watched the workers. They sold everything from hot dogs to beer. It was easy to see they were shorthanded as the lines began to grow.

The little woman came rushing out from the back and quickly opened a register. The long line split into two as she did. She looked up briefly and saw me standing against the wall. She waved her hand to beckon me to come to the counter.

"Did you come to check this place out?" she asked as she took another order. I nodded. "So what do you think?" I could see she was a little stressed.

"I think I can do this." I replied. It looked easier than my job at the diner had been.

"Good." she nodded. When the last customer in line was finally served she let out a deep breath. "Come on back. I could use your help tonight." she said. "Unless you have other plans."

"No." I said and immediately went to the door she had directed me to. I couldn't believe my luck. She directed me to an office, pointed out boxes of uniforms. I picked out one that would fit and hurried to the restrooms to change.

"By the way, I'm Sylvia." she said as I returned. She let me place my things in the office and then she showed me the small kitchen, which had a large grill and many warming racks that slid the food to the counters in the front. It reminded me of the ones I saw in fast food restaurants. I hung my bag on a hook and washed my hands.

Sylvia started me on the grill. All of the cooking was simple and easy to follow. Nothing was served that had complicated ingredients. I got the hang of it easily. By the time the next event, the big event, started I was on my own. Sylvia seemed impressed by how easily I kept up.

"You have made tonight so much easier for me." she said when we were finally able to close. "You're going to do just fine here."

I picked up my bags and we walked out together. I had taken my lead from Roman when I had left. I kept quiet and did not talk about much to anyone. Unless they spoke to me and only gave my reply was needed. I knew I couldn't get by with a nod as he did, but I didn't need to bring any more people into my life. Not when I was a hunted soul.

"What's with the bag?" she said when we reached the parking lot.

"I just got to town." I kept my answers short.

"Oh," she said. "Do you have family here?"

"No."

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe a hotel."

"Oh, no." she said. "You're coming home with me. There's an apartment above my garage, I have been trying to rent out. Even if you don't like it, you can stay for the night."

"Thank you." I said. I really felt as though I had an angel looking out for me that day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 12

The garage apartment Sylvia offered me was beautiful. When I entered it looked very similar to the apartment I'd had in the city, but it had a separate bedroom. The living room was painting a pretty yellow and was trimmed in white. The bedroom was painted blue and it was furnished with the nicest furniture I'd ever seen in my life, but the rent was three times what I had paid in the city.

"Everything you need should be here." Sylvia said. "I hope you will decide to take it."

"It's a lot of money. I don't know if I can afford."

"Don't worry about that dear, you will make enough at work to pay this and then some." she assured me. "I'm making you my assistant manager." I decided to take a chance. I told myself I could try it and if I saw that I could not afford it, I could find something cheaper. Nothing was ever written in stone. Nowhere I laid my head would ever be home. "No down money down." Sylvia enticed with a smile. I had to take it. It saved me from sleeping in the park for an undetermined amount of days.

I was off the next night. The auditorium did not host events on Sunday, but I worked every day the following week. The events that took place during the week did not draw a big crowd as the concerts and big shows. It was most charity events and amateur events. By Friday, I knew everything about that concession stand and on Saturday, Sylvia spent her time in the office while I handled every problem that came up. I stayed busy. I didn't have a moment to think which was good because I didn't need time to dwell on what I had left behind or worry about who might be hiding in the shadows. I wondered if I would ever stop looking over my shoulder.

Sylvia stayed to herself a lot. She lived in the main house, but it never looked like she was home. I assumed she spent most of her time at the stand. It seemed to that place was her entire life. I worked the evening shift, coming in around four and staying until well after midnight. Sylvia came in once in a while. Usually at the end of the shift to collect the deposits so she could take them to the bank the following morning.

My job kept me busy and I slept late every day. I was only lonely on my days off. It was then that I would look around my new apartment and wish I was back in the city. I had framed that newspaper picture of Roman. I kept it on the end table in my living room and I gazed at it from time to time. I didn't watch wrestling anymore since I usually worked on nights it was on. I told myself it didn't matter because it wasn't him. Not the Roman I knew.

Six months flew by before I knew it. I stayed in the garage apartment. I managed to pay the rent, but it didn't give me much to put back. I needed a cheaper place. My pay was good but it seemed like I paid Sylvia most of it for that apartment.

I did get my driver's license. I had never had one before in my life. Owning a car in the city was expensive and I never saw the need with all the public transportation, but in my new home a car was a necessity.

Sylvia drove me to the DMV and I borrowed her car to take my road test. It had been easier than I had imagined, considering I had never driven before. The only experience I had had been what I had read in the drivers manual before I had taken the written exam for my permit. I was so excited and I couldn't' wait to buy a car of my own, but finding a decent one for the amount of cash I had was a challenge. I was a patient person and I didn't mind the walk as long as it wasn't raining.

"You're still here?" One Monday evening Sylvia didn't go home. She was rushing around stocking everything, placing wrapped tubes nearby so they could be grabbed quick.

"Big event tonight." She said as she directed me to prep twice as much as usual. "The line is already forming outside.

"What's going on?" I had never seen anything like it.

"Wrestling is in town." She shrugged. "those guys I swear get on my nerves. They'll start streaming in here any minute now."

I dropped the pan of utensils I was carrying to the dishwasher.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I fell to my knees to pick up the scattered items. "They um, come in the front? The wrestlers?"

"Oh yeah. The stars, the commentators, the producers. They all come flocking in. You'll know when one of the big names get close. Those people outside will start screaming like idiots. Don't tell me your some kind of fan of that stupid stuff."

"Nope." I said honestly. I didn't tell her that I had known one of them once. I didn't want to answer questions she might have. "It's just overgrown men play fighting. I was just hoping tonight would be a normal easy Monday. I didn't sleep much last night." I never slept much at night. It seemed like the more time I spent in one place the more my nervous I became. I was jumping at every noise and shadows on the wall frightened me. I tried to tell myself that Will would have shown up if he was going to, but I had let myself believe that before.

The crowd roared. That first sound was so unexpected I nearly hit my head on exhaust fan. A couple of big guys walked in wearing sunglasses with duffle bags in their hands. They went right by the counter and without giving us the first glance.

"Here comes their golden boy." Sylvia spat as the crowd roared louder than they had the before. After the third time, I stopped looking at the commotion. It all seemed ridiculous to me. I went to the outside of the counter and swept the small tile area. "You might want to get out of the way." I looked up to see a man enter. The security guards ran up to the doors and rushed outside. He was escorted in, but a stream of fans rushed the doors. I hurried behind the counter and watched as they ran after a big blonde headed guy with a large U C Me on his shirt. The C was crossed out and I had no clue what it was supposed to me. I saw him. He wasn't invisible. It seemed like a silly slogan. He signed autographs and he had great smile. Then he made his way to where ever he was supposed to be.

"If only people followed their religion the way they follow those men." Sylvia shook her head. "And we had two call ins. Tonight of all nights. They know hwo this event is. I think I'm going to have to fire them." An hour later, another employee called out. Only one of our scheduled workers showed up. Out of five! It seemed no one liked working when wrestling was in town. "I called everyone who is off and they don't want to work tonight. Shit. I don't know how we're going to handle it."

"We'll get by." I said. "We've done it before." And we had, but that crowd outside was double our busiest night and there were probably many that hadn't showed up yet.

"The show doesn't start for another two hours yet." Sylvia said. "Maybe we can get someone by then. Our only customers at that moment were part of the show. Road crew members and auditorium staff. The beginning of my shift was always easy.

The crowd screamed again and I glanced at the door to see an almost identical set of twins enter. They stood at the door signing autographs and snapping pictures with fans for a moment which was different than the others who tried to get in as quick as possible. The entered the door and I turned my back. They were accompanied by a third that I hadn't seen until they stepped into the door. He towered over them, but they all had the same style tattoos on their arms. I nervously busied myself, wiping down equipment that I had already cleaned once.

"Man you're always thirsty." I heard one of the men say before laughing.

"We'll see ya in a few."

I closed my eyes.

"Um," I heard Sylvia behind me. I knew that confusion. "You want a drink? I'm not sure what you're wanting?"

"Tea." I said, taking a deep breath and turning. "He likes tea. No ice." I grabbed the biggest cup we had and filled it with the fresh tea sitting in an urn on the counter. "Hi Roman." I smiled.

Surprise was written across his face but he still gave me that smile and those eyes lit up. Then he remembered what he was doing and reached for his wallet. "On the house." I said sweetly. That man still made me melt.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, tapped it and held it out to me. I stared at it a moment then gently pushed it away, touching his hand in the process.

"No Roman." I stated sadly. "I don't think it's a good idea."

I could see the frustration in his expression. I saw it in the way he shifted his eyes and the way he held his eyebrows. I knew there was something he wanted to tell me, but he couldn't figure out how to show me what he wanted me to know. He turned to Sylvia and made a scribbling motion on his hand. She tore a bit of receipt tape off the register and handed him a pen.

Why?

"You know why." I said softly. He took my hand and gently moved me away from the counter putting up a finger to tell Sylvia he was stealing me for a minute. "I'm going to take a quick break, Sylvia." I knew he wasn't going to take no for answer.

I stood against the wall across from my job. I refused to let him take me too far away.

"Roman, they are about to let the crowd in and we're shorthanded." I touched my hand to his chest gently. Seeing him only reminded me of how much I missed him. "And you shouldn't be here when they open the doors." He touched that hand and moved it to his heart. He stared intently into my eyes. He made a c with his hand then pointed at me. He wanted to come and see me after the show. I shook my head and he touched my cheek. His thumb brushing away the one tear that I couldn't hold back. He pulled away and handed me the paper and pen. He tapped it.

I sighed with a slight laugh. He could be so persistent. I wrote down my address. He was so hard to resist. He was just too sweet.

"I live above the garage." I informed him.

"There he is." Those twins returned and approached us. "Man, creative is hunting you down."

Roman pointed to each one then put a fist to his heart. "We're his cousins." One of the twins told me.

"The girl from the picture." The other said draping an arm awkwardly around his taller cousin's shoulder. Roman shook his head and covered his face with a hand. They had embarrassed him.

"Ya, she is. He keeps takes it out of his suitcase and puts it on the nightstand every …" Roman grabbed them both and pushed them away from me. He turned back, gave me a smile and a wink as he hurried to whatever he was supposed to be doing. I laughed at the trio. They seemed very close.

But where had Roman gotten a picture of me?

That night I was exhausted. I had worked so hard to move the lines of people that night, but I didn't have time to sit and rest. I hurried to shower and dress. I didn't know when Roman would show up. I half expected him to be sitting by my door when Sylvia and I got home.  
"I'm going to run to the store." She told me then she backed out of the drive way. I figured the woman had a boyfriend somewhere, but i didn't have time to wonder why the woman never seemed to stay in her home.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here!" My door was thrown open and a woman stood with her hands on her hips, two officers stood behind her. They moved passed her and walked in. I stood frozen in my spot in the living room. My fear overtook me and I began to shake.

"Who are you!" she screamed again even though the officers asked her to stay outside. The woman had obviously been upset by something long before she climbed the stairs to the garage apartment.

"I'm Keri." I choked out. "I rented this apartment." I tried to calm myself. They had to be looking for who ever lived there before. Just like the night the officers had showed up at my place in the city.

"yeah right!" She spat.

"Ma'am, please." The officers insisted.

"Sylvia rented it to me."

"Sylvia?" The officer asked. "Sylvia Duncan?"

"Yes."

"Miss, Sylvia Duncan doesn't own this home." He told me. "And I'm afraid the owner is pressing charges and until we sort everything out, I'm afraid we'll have to take you downtown."

I was arrested. I was scared and I had no idea why I was being placed in handcuffs. I was taken away almost as soon and I watched as the woman locked my apartment, got in a car and followed us out of the driveway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 13

I couldn't stop myself from crying. I was in big trouble. They said I had committed some kind of fraud but I confused by their brief summary. I was taken into the county jail and placed in a cell with a dozen other woman who looked like they had been through hell and back. They gazed at me like I was their prey and they moved to the side when I tried to sit on the bench. I ended up sliding down the wall, hugging my knees on the floor. I don't know how long I was there. It seemed like hours before someone came to the cell and called my name.

I was fingerprinted and my picture was taken. Then I sent back to the cell. People came and went from that cell most of the night. The click and clang of the metal door made it hard to sleep.

I had a cracked mat and a thin itchy blanket issued to me and I curled up in a ball in the corner. I was scared that one of the other prisoners would attack me in my sleep but as I laid there listening to the soft chatter and snores, I realized that none of them cared that I was there. They had their own problems to dwell on.

I felt like I had lost everything all over again. I bit my fist, hoping to absorb the sound of my uncontrollable sobs. All I could see was Roman knocking on my door. He would be heartbroken when no one answered and I cried even worse when I thought he might believe I had stood him up or had given him a false address. There was no way I could explain what happened. I guess it was fate. Even she knew that I needed to stay away from Roman.

"Someone wants to talk to you." The next morning I was handcuffed and led to a small room. I didn't know who I had to talk to but I didn't think anyone would believe anything I said. I wondered if I should just refuse to talk until I was able to secure a lawyer. I wondered if they would appoint a lawyer to me like they had promised when they read me my rights. How could they prosecute me when I was just as much a victim as the owner of the house?

"You're name's Keri?" I sat down at a table in front of the woman who had burst into the apartment the night before. I rested my handcuffed wrists on the table in front of me and I looked away. I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't need to talk to her.

"I've been talking to people at the concession stand." She spoke much softer than she had the night before. "They said you've been managing? They all seem to like you. They said you work really hard and there's not a station you won't jump in to help on."

I didn't respond. I just looked at my hands. What did she want me to say? Yeah, I worked my ass. Paid for that apartment with almost every dime just to end up in jail for it?

"I'm sorry for how I behaved last night." She sighed. "I don't blame you for not speaking to me. You see that apartment belonged to my brother. He's been away a long time. At war. And he's been missing for the past year."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. I went to look for him myself. They said he went awal honestly I didn't believe them."

"I hope you find him."

"Thanks. Actually I did." She smiled. "He was living in a some small town not far from wherehe was last seen. He was taken prisoner, beaten pretty badly. Then he woke up in a hospital and had no clue who he was."

I didn't know why she was telling me her story. She sure didn't care to hear mine the night before. I took a deep breath and tried to understand, but the woman had no idea how much she had cost me.

"How much have you been paying Sylvia?"

"Six hundred a month."

"You really didn't know, did you?"

"No maam." I insisted.  
"She doesn't own the stand either." she continued. "Sylivia was my manager. I thought I could trust her. She was supposed to check on my home and deposit the earnings. But she stole almost every dime. All the employees last checks bounced."

"Mine didn't."

"I guess not." She giggled. "Not when you were handing her most of it."

I laughed to and held my hands to my head. "I should have known finding a job and a place to live on my first night in town was too good to be true. So what now? How long do I have to stay in jail for living in someone else's home?"

"I'm dropping the charges. I didn't see it last night but this morning I realized that you were a victim in this too. You will have to move out, of course." She said sadly. "My brother is coming home and I want him to have his own place. A familiar place. Maybe it will help with his memory."

"I understand. And my job?"

"I lost a lot of good help because of her. Sylvia fired anyone that she thought would cause her trouble. I have to offer them their jobs back." she said. "I had a full staff and they all loved working there. Some of them have been with me for five years at least."

"It's okay." But it wasn't. I was on the street again with no money to find another place and I guess I again had no job.

"I will keep you on until they come back. They may have to put in notices at their current jobs and I'll need help until then."

"Thank you."

"Come. I'll give you a ride and you can get your things from the apartment."

The woman arranged for my release and she took me back to the apartment. I didn't' speak to the woman whose name turned out to be Julia. I just went upstairs to the apartment and I began to pack my things. I took what little possessions were mine and I left, but not without checking the ground below the door. I hoped that Roman had left a note or something, but it wasn't on the door and it hadn't fallen to the ground below. I guess he was really upset. I'm sure he'd left a note otherwise.

I spent that night in that castle at the park again. Although I found myself homeless, I tried to keep hope. I still had my job for the moment anyway, so I was sure I would find some place as soon as I got my check. I scolded myself for not seeing all the signs that something was not right in the beginning. It had all been so clear to me the moment I had been told I had to leave.

The apartment had everything, right down to towels and pots and pans. The box of pictures sitting on the top shelf of the bedroom closet should have tipped me off. I guess I had been desperate and didn't want to see it. At least now I knew why Sylvia never stayed in the house. Because she didn't live there. She'd dropped me off that night and left town. Julia said they still haven't found the woman.

Oh, how could I be so stupid? I tried to make excuses for myself, but there were none. I was so desperate and so naïve that I believed everything. Damn it! That was what got me where I was in the first place.

Finally I put it out of my mind. That part of my life had ended and I would move on. Hopefully a little smarter. When I returned to work the next day, I found out that Sylvia had been found in the next state. At least she would pay for her mistakes. Most criminals seemed to get away with their crimes in my experience.

"Can I speak to you a moment Keri." Julia called me into the office and I shuddered. I can still feel my heart beating faster as I think about it now. I was sure she had changed her mind. I was sure she'd found something else Sylvia had done that she would pin on me. Sylvia had trained me. For all I knew she could have had me covering her crime all along. My name were on so many checks that paid the venders.

"Sit down." a man said as I walked into the office.

"this is my father." Julia explained.

"I'm I going to be arrested again?" I asked him as I took the chair he directed me to.

"No. it's obvious you had no idea that Sylvia did not own the house or this business." he stated. He did not look up from his paper he had been busy writing on. "That's correct?  
"No. I didn't know."

"This is a paper for the police that I need you to sign. They asked that we get everyone's story about what went on during our absence. They should have had you do this at the station yesterday."

I read the paper and saw that everything on it was just as it had happened to. I signed it and handed it back to him.

"I can't keep you on staff here. I wish I could. You've kept these books organized better than I ever could. " I hung my head, but I will honor my daughter's word and keep you on two weeks. That will give you time to find something else."

"Thank you." I said. I knew the man was being generous. He didn't have to keep me on at all and he could have had me arrested if he had wanted. I had been thankful that he had seen that I had been taken advantage of as well and didn't cause me any more problems.

"I would like to call you if I have something come up in the future."

"That would be okay." What else could I say?

It still did not help the fact that I was living on the streets. The local park had become my home. The winter made its presence known each and every night as the temperatures began to get colder, especially at night. At the end of the two weeks I had still hadn't been able to find a job. I had asked everyone. I'd put in applications everywhere, but it seemed no one was hiring.

My last day at the stand had been a sad one for me. I knew after my shift had ended I would no longer have a way to support myself and my last paycheck was only half of what Sylvia had paid me. I didn't expect them to pay me that. I received their normal wage. It was only fair, but it made things a little more difficult.

I wondered if I would ever be able to get back on my feet and I thought seriously about getting back on that bus and returning to New York. I knew Taylor would give me another apartment if he had one. I knew Tony would hire me back at the diner, even though he would probably be a jerk about it for a while. And I had enough money to buy a gun.

Yes, I was fuming. I was so angry and I was tired of being scared. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be around people who cared for me and I was ready to kill Will. I wanted him dead. I think something in my mind had temporarily snapped. I was already forming a plan in my mind. I had taken out a restraining order. He'd walked through it. I had done everything I was supposed to do and Will still walked around, free to prey on me again and again.

"Keri." Julia handed me my last paycheck and called me back before I could leave. "I have a job for you. Well actually, my aunt does. This business is kind of a family tradition." She laughed and touched my shoulder. "She moved to south Carolina when she got married. Her husband died last year and she took the insurance money and bought out a stand there. She needs a good manager. I told her about you and she said the job is yours if you don't mind moving."

"Sure." I didn't have too many other options or anything keeping me in the location I had been in. I was ready to leave that town anyway. She had saved me more than she knew. That job had kept me from doing something horrible. That one conversation snapped me back into reality and the idea of leaving Oklahoma was welcomed. I felt like I needed to keep moving.

So I spent three more days sleeping in the park. The owner's daughter had been nice enough to buy me a plane ticket. I was heading back East. It wasn't home, but at least it was in the same time zone. An woman who wasn't as old as I expected met me at the airport. She drove me to the auditorium. I stayed quiet on the journey. The only thing I had on my mind had been where I would live when I got to this new city. I didn't expect it to be as easy as the last two places I'd lived since leaving Will.

Greenville impressed me when I first arrived. The city truly looked enchanting with its fresh blanket of snow. Even though it worried me knowing I would have to sleep in it that night, I still found it beautiful.

"Don't get used to this." Eleanor, my new boss laughed. "It doesn't' snow often and it doesn't stay long." She took me to her house. "You'll have to stay with me a couple of nights." She escorted me inside. "Everything shuts down here. A little bit of ice and everyone goes nuts. No one knows how to drive in it."

"There are some nice places in town." She continued. "I already called a friend of mine. She has little house not far from the arena. The bus runs from there so you can use that until you get a car.

"I don't have much money."

"It's not fancy and Gloria will work with you."

"I'm sorry. I'm a little skeptical of accepting things like this these days."

"Don't worry child." Eleanor laughed. Reminding me very much of Nancy. "She's a realtor. You'll have an iron clad contract with the person she represents. And if you talk to her and don't want to take it, you are welcome to look for something else." She laughed. "I know how hard it is to move to some place new." She folded her arms across her chest and looked me over. "You look like you've had more than your fair share of hard luck."

"From time to time." I tried to be cheerful, but it still wasn't home. I still wasn't' where I wanted to be. It's where I had to be.

I felt trapped the next few days. The woman wasn't kidding about everything closing down for the snow. I hardly saw a car. No one walked down the road. Eleanor's placed seemed to be in the country in my opinion she had nothing but grass and trees around her. And I know we hadn't gone too far from the airport. It drove me crazy because there was nothing close to walk to. That's when I realized that I could never live in the country.

We arrived at arena, finally a few days later. It was another small venue. It was even smaller than the one I had left. As I gazed around I decided it was too small to host an event like Roman's. I doubted I would ever run into him again. He thought I was in Oklahoma and even if I did get the nerve to buy a ticket to one of his shows, I wouldn't never get backstage or even close enough to for him to see me.

I started work immediately. What Eleanor knew about running the business she had learned by talking to her brother and neice on the telephone. It was up to me to interview and hire people. I had to order everything we needed and I set the prices. We were the largest, but not the only vender in the building that was circular in appearance. I browsed the competition and talked over the prices with Eleanor and eventually the menu was in place. I was ready to open and get back to the life I had been used to before I found out I had been scammed.

The day after that I looked at that house. It was cheap, dumpy and the neighborhood looked questionable. It reminded me of home. I laughed as I compared it to my block in the city. I rented it for three hundred a month and signed a lease. I had a place to call home. A place to lay my head, but I couldn't afford to turn the power, water and gas on. All those companies demanded high down payments and I knew that was going to take some time to secure.

The pay in South Carolina was much less than the pay people in Oklahoma received. And managers of tiny food places like that only made a couple dollars more dollars an hour then the regular employees. I was devastated at first, until I went shopping and gazed at the prices. The cost of living was much cheaper. So it sort of balanced out.

I had no furniture, no utilities and I slept on an old cardboard box, but I had plenty of locks and I didn't have to worry about being arrested. The windows bothered me a bit. I had never had anything on the ground floor before. I had never had a yard before. It wasn't much. I could probably cut all the grass with a weed eater. What grass there was? It was mostly dirt. A rusted chain length fence surrounded the entire property. The fence on the sides were barely three foot away from the side of the house. I had a little porch that I thought I might enjoy in the spring time.

Actually, I enjoyed it then. The winters in the south were much different than what I was used to. It was like fall weather and sometimes it resembled the New York spring. People waved at me as they walked by my home. The rows of mill houses were very close to each other. All the paint was peeling on each one. Everything looked bleak and in disrepair. Including my own. I thought it would all look pretty nice if it were fixed up. I knew I would fix up my own little house, if I had the money and permission from the owner. I think that was becoming a hobby of mine, fixing up homes. I liked to dream about what it would look like and I liked to look through magazines and I found myself browsing the local home and garden store on my days off.

My first couple of few checks went to the utilities and then I enjoyed going to flea markets and thrift stores. There were a lot of them in that town. But I couldn't buy furniture unless I found it at a yard sale on my street because I couldn't carry it home and I couldn't take it on the bus.

I lived in that home with hardly any furniture for a year. I had a small entertainment stand. A second hand flat screen which was the best television I'd ever owned. I had all the small stuff. I had curtains hung and I had bought a kitchen table from the neighbors a few houses down and I had four matching dining chairs. They didn't come with the table but they were they had the same stain and were in pretty good shape. I'd found them in a thrift store. I'd had to make two trips to get them home. I'd walked two miles with a chair under each arm, but it was worth the walk and the bruises under my arms had been worth it.

However, sleeping on the floor was killing me. I woke up sore every morning and it was hard to get to sleep at night. I needed a sofa and I needed a bed. So, I gave in and asked one of my coworkers for help. I never spoke to anyone unless I had to. I kept to myself. I didn't want to make any more friends. It seemed every friend I had ever made I ended up having to leave behind or they betrayed me.

"Not a problem." Celina, my most dependable employee agreed to go shopping with me on our weekend off. She was about my age and I admit I only approached her because she owned a old pick up. I felt horrible. It felt like I was using the girl and I had never been one to use people.

But Celina loved to bargain hunt almost as much as I did. We spent the entire Saturday going from one place to the other. She called it 'Yard Saleing'.

"Oooh, this is pretty." Celina held up items and exclaimed often.

WE laughed and sorted through items in boxes and on tables. I bought an antique bed frame that she said I was lucky to have found before her, but I had to beg her to let me have the matching dressers. I think she had only took the tickets to mess with me. She had a great sense of humor. That night we hung out on my porch, drinking wine coolers and enjoying the cool night air and by the end of weekend I had a roommate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 14

"Happy birthday!"

I was blindsided the moment I entered my home. I hadn't told anyone but Celina had some how found out. I smiled. I had never had a birthday cake before. Not even as a kid. My birthday was so close to Victoria's that my parents claimed the money was spent and they would postpone it for a week, then two. Then they would just promise they would give me an even better one the following year.

"Make a wish." She held the chocolate covered treat and I blew out the one candle she had on top of it.

"You know this is going to go right to my thighs." I said as we sat down at the table and cut two big slices for ourselves.

"Oh hush. You never gain a pound. Me? I'm going to have to spend twice as long on that treadmill tonight."

Life was much easier with a roommate and she became my best friend despite my anxieties. She just had a way of making me laugh. In a short time, I felt like we were more sisters. We talked about our lives. Our past. I even told her about Will.

"Well, he failed. You can barely see that scar now." She had cheered me up. "and he sounds too lazy to jump into a car and drive for a day."

I wasn't scared of him showing up anymore.

"Thank you for the cake." I laughed as she took another finger full of frosting from the side of the cake and stuck it I her mouth.

"No problem." She said. "But I got you something else too."

"What? You shouldn't have."

"Shut up." She said in jest. "I didn't spend much, but when I saw it I knew you would love it." She went to her room and brought back a huge picture. It wasn't wrapped and she held it so I could only see the cardboard backing. "Ta da." She turned it to face me. "I know you have that newspaper picture on your night stand and I thought you would go crazy over this."

I didn't know what to say. I rose from the table slowly, took steps toward the large framed poster of Roman.

"Oh, please say you like it." Celina looked concerned when I didn't immediately respond.

"It's wonderful." I forced a smile and tried to control my cracked voice. I had never told her about Roman and I hadn't thought about him until then. I touched the glass and traced the tattoo on his arm. It wasn't the same picture as the one I had, but I could see that sparkle in his eyes despite the intimidation he'd tried to express.

"Wow. I guess you're a bigger fan than I thought." Celina started for my room with the picture. "I never see you watching the show though."

"That's because I don't watch it." I laughed and shook off my sadness.

"Ah, so you just think the guy is hot?"

"Yeah, he is definitely hot."

Celina hung that picture on the wall opposite of my bed. I stood and gazed at it with my hands on my hips.

"I'm going to sit on the porch awhile."

I shook my head, staring at Roman's image.

"You always find a way, don't you?" I whispered to it. Then I rolled my eyes and headed out to join Celina.

"I can't believe I have to come in on my days off." I complained the moment I stepped behind the counter and put on my apron. "Geeze. Three call ins on a busy night." I never kept track of what shows were booked. One was just like the other. I placed my orders according to the amount of tickets sold which as gladly given to me by a friend I had made in the business office. "It's been like this ever since they started hosting Smackdown here" Celina told me as we waited on what seemed like an endless line.

"I've heard of that before." But for the life of me I couldn't remember what it was.

"Wrestling." She laughed and nudged me as we filled bags. I knew it was a reference to the man hanging on my wall.

"Oh." I shrugged. I wasn't worried about running into Roman. I remembered Ralph saying that it was the smaller show

"This place is a mad house whenever the wrestlers are in town. Maybe you'll see your man." Celina kidded me again.

"He wrestles on RAW." I correcgted her.

"Its the same company."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"how do you know so much about wrestling?" Nights always flew by when we worked together.

"Hello? Two brothers."

I felt a spark run through my entire body. I wondered if there was a chance that he was in the building. On my break I found my way to the back stage door. Of course I wasn't permitted to enter, but the guard had been nice enough to answer my question.

"Could you tell me if Roman Reigns is wrestling tonight?" I asked. He looked at his clipboard and nodded.

"He's here. It's his first night back I think." he told me.

"Back?"

"You know, that spill he took at Mania?" he might as well been speaking German. "He's been at home with a broken arm for a couple months."

I thanked him. I can't describe how I felt when I found out that I was again in the same building as the man I had met so long ago in New York. I was quiet the rest of the night. My eyes even wandered to the televisions that broadcasted the show in the lobby. There was on either side of our little kiosk, but I rarely paid attention. Most nights I was in the back on the grill or stuck doing paper work in my office.

I never knew why his memory had so much power over me and I found myself daydreaming about what the last two months would have been like if I had never left New York. I didn't even mind the few rude customers that we got that night. Some of them seemed to love to be difficult.

"Phew. I am glad that is over." The crowed filed out around eleven that night and we had a mess to clean up. There had been little time to clean behind ourselves that night and we had dropped empty cartons in corners and anywhere else we could unload it quickly.

"You got any burgers left?" I turned and set my eyes on Roman's twin cousins.

"I might have some." I said, but my eyes were gazing behind them expecting to see Roman close behind as he had been before.

"He's on his way to Memphis girlie." The slightly taller of the two had grown a goatee since I'd seen him last. He pulled money out of his wallet and the two ordered identical meals.

"You know, you broke my cuz's heart." The other one said, but he said it casually. He didn't seem mad at all.

"Something came up."

"Yeah, sure." The other one spat. His eyes were the ones that narrowed at me.

"That was low." The first shook his head and handed money for the food.

"Uh, huh and you're not supposed to be eating cheeseburgers." I snapped back at him. "I think I'll take it back and fix you grilled chicken instead."

"No, no, no, no." they both said in unison before I could turn away. I laughed and handed them the bag.

"See, I told you, you were a cruel woman." they joked with me. I thought he glanced at something behind me. "Alright, girlie. We got to bounce." And they were gone. I shook my head.

"Those two are nuts." I started filling my cups, thankful that Celina had taken out the trash before they'd arrived.

"You still open?"

"Barely." But I turned to the customer and took his order. It seemed like any other order. There were always a few customers after the show had ended.

"You want to hook up after you get off?" the man's question had shocked me. I looked up at him trying to see if he were serious. "Come on baby, I'll give you a ride you'll never forget."

I didn't respond to the man. I tried to ignore his perverted comments as I rang up his order. He grabbed my arm and almost pulled me over the counter. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he whispered in my ear.

"I've seen you walking around here. What? You think you're to high and mighty for me?" I jerked my arm away from him and walked away from the counter. I placed his food on the counter in front of him without saying a word.

"I'm too good for you." I snapped. "Leave or I'll call security."

The man chuckled and stumbled away from the stand. I put him out of my mind and finished my work.

I put on my coat, locked up and picked up my bag. Celina and I headed out the back entrance. We didn't normally exit through the back, but her care had broken down earlier that week and cutting through the parking lots of the nearby shopping center cut ten minutes off our walk home.

"I really miss that old clunker." Celina said as we crossed the path. I quickened my steps. I think my last customer had made me paranoid. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I know I must have glanced behind me a dozen times. But I didn't see anyone. It had been the first time I had been scared to walk in the dark in a long time.

"Hey girls!"

We turned to look, but didn't stop walking. We knew there was someone there, but they must have been hiding behind the cars that belonged to the night shift store stockers.

"Come on." Celina said and we began to walk even faster.

"Hey!" Someone yelled again.

I focused my eyes and I recognized the last customer following us. He quickened his pace and we began to run.

"Come on Ladies. I just want to get to know y—" I guess curiosity got the best of us because the the thud we heard made us stop and turn. I heard what sounded like someone being hit, but we couldn't see anything.

"There's the bus, hurry." We didn't stop running until we had hit the sidewalk and climbed on the vehicle that was just stopping at the corner bus stop. I went straight to the back and gazed out that back window. I saw the shadow of someone walking back towards the arena. Just one


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 15

You looked pretty good tonight.

I picked up my phone in the middle of the night and gazed at the text.

I think you have the wrong number.

I sent back and tried to go back to sleep.

I always liked you in an apron.

I was confused and I wasn't sure if I should respond again. I wasn't sure if it was a wrong number and the apron thing was a coincidence or if some strange guy had gotten my number somehow. I immediately thought about Will and felt myself losing my breath.

You moved again. I hope you're not running from me.

I swallowed hard. I felt a panic attack coming on and tears filled my eyes.

So, are you going to tell me what happened in Oklahoma?

I laughed then and felt my fear fading. I laid down on the pillow and gazed at the picture of Roman on the wall.

I got arrested.

I typed back.

LOL. You? No way.

I swear. I see you got my number again. Not many people have it and I know you didn't get hold of my phone.

I paid a kid twenty bucks to get it for me.

Oh, that shy kid I had hired to run the grill. He must have gotten it from the list of employee contacts sitting on the desk in my office.

And you sent your cousins to distract me.

I remembered that one twin looking behind me before they took off.

Yeah.

I always knew you were sneaky. Why didn't you say hello?

Because you wouldn't have given me your number.

And after you bribed my coworker for it?

Had to meet my boss. You got a place?

A house. First time I ever had that wasn't an apartment.

I bet you got it looking nice. You always make things nice. Sometimes I see pictures in stores and I stop and look because I know you would have liked it.

I've got some interesting art on my wall right now.

I laughed as I snapped a picture of the poster on my wall and sent it to him.

LOL. You'll have to let me come over and sign it for you. I'm still in town.

You mean you didn't bribe Kenny for my address too? LOL.

My phone was quiet for a long time and I thought I might have said the wrong thing I was almost ready to type again when my phone beeped.

You know me too well, Keri.

I wasn't smiling anymore. I wasn't sure what to think about it. This man had been underhanded and sneaky. He'd managed to get my number and my address. I was pretty sure he was the one who had taken out that man in the parking lot. I wondered if he would have continued to follow us if that man hadn't been there.

Do I have to worry about you Roman?

I confronted him. I knew he wouldn't come out and tell me if he planned to hurt me but I wanted him to know I was suspicious of him.

He sent me a row of question marks back.

You're acting like a stalker. It scares me.

Sweetie, you are on my mind every single day. I want to talk to you. I want to spend time with you again.

I heard a light knock on my door and hurried from my room before he could knock again. I didn't have to move the curtain to know it was Roman. I opened the door, walked outside and closed it quietly behind me.

"I have a roommate." I told him. "I don't want to wake her."

His eyes were glossy like he was holding back tears. I gestured for him to sit down on the swing with me. He placed his arm around me. I curled my legs beneath me and leaned my head against his shoulder. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the gently rocking he caused with his foot. It still felt like we were designed to fit together like that.

"I'm scared." I whispered. All I could hear before that was the crickets chirping and the squeaking of the swing.

Roman nodded.

"I'm not sure I can get involved with a man again. I don't think I can trust anyone like that."

He tilted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes, then he touched his lips to mine. His kiss was the same soft gentle kiss that I had craved ever since I had left New York. I got lost in that passion and when he pulled away I knew he didn't want to go. But he had to go.

He walked to the door with me. I turned to say good bye, but he again closed his mouth upon mine. He eased me into my home, closed the door and locked it. I put a hand to his chest and tried to protest as I backed towards my room. He kept kissing me, causing me feel both lust and fear.

His hand traveled from my back. Caressing me lower until he slipped them under my gown. I regretted answering the door in my short tee shirt style night gown. His touch on my bare skin sent chills through my entire body. He glanced at my open bedroom door, then picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He carried me into the room, closed the door then laid me on the bed. He lifted and tossed away my gown. Tore off his own shirt and pressed his bare chest to mine. His kiss fell on my neck and traveled lower until he took one of my nipples into his mouth. My back arched as he caressed and gently sucked that sensitive bud. He seemed hungry to me, Lost in his own desires.

"Stop." I pushed him away as he pressed his hardness against me. "I shouldn't ..." He placed a finger to my lips, stared into my eyes and I bit my bottom lip. It had been so long since I had been with a man. So long since I had been kissed and touched that way, but I was so unsure of him and I knew giving in would only fuel his obsession.

He held me closer, one hand tangled in my hair and I could feel his breath against my ear.

"I need you. I want you." It came out in a barely audible whisper. It was so faint, almost like that of ghost in a science fiction film. I felt him swallow hard and I gazed at him, catching a grimace. Those words were obviously very painful, but he'd forced them out – for me and I could no longer deny him.

His explosion came almost as soon as we had become one. He laid his forehead against mine and steadied his breathing then gave me an apologetic smile. I didn't care. I just let him lay his head against my chest, clinging to his body as he laid against mine. My heart still beat rapidly and he way he felt inside of me had given me more pleasure than I had ever felt before.

He rolled off of me. He laid against the pillow and stared at the ceiling. He had that look of frustration again and I never could predict how he would act.

I reached for my gown, leaning over him to obtain it from the corner of the bed where he had tossed it. He grabbed my wrist, jerked it away, then aggressively grabbed my waist and tossed me back on the bed. He climbed on top of me again, his kiss was different. A little more forceful than before, but I enjoyed it just as much. He joined with me again and his thrusts were slower, deliberate and powerful. I clung to him, my nails digging in as absorbed each thrust. His growling grunts turned me on even more and I bit my lip to contain the moans that wanted to escape each time he caused a tidal wave of pleasure to wash over me. Repeatedly he caused me to explode.

He tossed me anywhere he wanted me in that bed. He changed positions several times, enjoying himself long after I had grown tired. I knew he'd found pleasure at least once, but he didn't show any signs of being done with me. I felt him shudder again. He laid still for a moment, breathing heavily, then he turned me to my stomach, dropped his weight upon me and resumed a softer, gentler thrust. His hands caressed my hands. He rained soft kisses over my face and body. I felt so weak, so spent that I was sure I would pass out. But then he stopped, he kissed my lips one final time, then moved beside me. He gazed at me and rubbed my back gently until I closed my eyes. I couldn't fight the sleep that wanted to claim me any longer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 16

My alarm clock went off too early. I opened my eyes to an empty bed. I clutched the blanket to my chest and pulled myself into a sitting position. I ached everywhere and I was still exhausted. I expected to see Roman, but instead I stared at a picture of him that wasn't exactly the same as it had been before.

I moved from my bed, taking the sheet with me and stared at the poster. I must have been in a deep sleep because he'd managed to remove the poster from the frame and write beneath the glass.

You stole my heart the moment I first saw you.

Love (Said with a heart) Roman

I was upset. I know those words should have made me feel different but it felt like a line to me.

And he hadn't woken me to say good bye, he'd just slipped from my bed, probably as soon as I had fallen asleep.

I took a deep breath. He probably had to go. He had a job that demanded it. Roman would text me as soon as he could. Just like he had before.

I walked over to the bed and looked for my gown, but it wasn't were I remembered seeing it last. I searched the floor, the blankets, under the bed, the top of the bed and shrugged. It had to be there somewhere. I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and decided to take a shower. I crossed the hall with my sheet wrapped around me and let the hot water sooth my aching muscles. I found a few light bruises on my body. A few. I found about a dozen. I experienced much more than I was ready for with that man. Just recalling the night before made a hot wave rush through my body. Geeze, that man had seduced me. No matter how I tried to rationalize it, that's what he had done and I didn't regret it. I didn't think. I was more confused than ever and I never did find that damn night gown.

I didn't hear anything from him that day. I sat at the table stirring a cup of hot cocoa, just staring at the swirls.

"Another day another penny." Celina came bouncing in. She slept in that day, but it wasn't unusual for her to sleep until noon when we got off late. "Ooh, you look like you had a rough night." She gazed back at me as she got her coffee cup from the cupboard. "Didn't you sleep?"

"Not really?"

She came and sat down at the table and put a hand over mine.

"I hope you're not letting that creepy guy in the parking lot bring back old ghosts."

"No. I'm fine."

"Well, cheer up. Today's going to be an easy day." I pulled myself up out of the chair. I hadn't moved since I'd taken my shower. I just stirred and watched that stupid phone. I went into the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair. I didn't feel like putting any effort into it. I just tied it at my shoulders and I didn't bother to put on makeup.

"You feeling alright doll?" Eleanor put a hand on my forehead the moment she walked into the office and saw me with my head propped up by my elbow. I was staring at the forms in front of me, but I hadn't made the first mark.

"I'm fine." I told her.

"No." She stated. "I don't buy that. You don't look like you. Go home and get in bed."

"I'll be okay, I promise."

"In fact, I'll drive you there myself." And I had no choice but to let her. She wasn't going to let me stay no matter what I said. "I know Julia said you were a good worker, but I didn't' expect a workaholic." She laughed as she let me out at my house. "Sweetie, rest. You'll burn yourself out."

I did crawl into bed. I turned on the television in my room, but I wasn't paying attention. I kept my phone beside me, but it did nothing. I was still tired. I really hadn't slept much. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and immiediately checked my phone. Still nothing.

"Enough of this crap." I chastised myself. Okay, so Roman hadn't contacted me. Why was I waiting for him? Why did he have to be the one to say something first. For all I knew he was going through the same thing, waiting on me.

Sleeping?

I didn't know what else to write, but after a few minutes and no reply I decided that he was probably asleep and I would try again in the morning.

Are you busy?

I tried again in the morning. But he didn't answer. He didn't answer me the next day or the next.

I suddenly felt stupid and dirty. I couldn't understand how I could have been so foolish. I had let myself trust him that night. He'd made me believe that he was different, I stared at the words written on that poster. Maybe he had meant well when he'd signed it, but the very gesture caused me to be angry at him. It felt as bad to me as it would have if he had left money lying on the dresser. It was almost the same considering how much I could sell that poster with his little love note for. It hurt. It really hurt. He just didn't seem like the type to do something like that.

He played the game so well. Pretending to be my friend, my protector. In the end all he wanted was to sleep with me. I tried to make all kinds of excuses for him, but that was exactly what it felt like.

Every afternoon after that I went to work, but I didn't carry on conversations that weren't work related. Many of my coworkers saw a difference in me but no one asked. Except for Celina, but I didn't want to talk about it with anyone. She couldn't even get me to talk much at home. Some days I stayed in my room. Other days, I sat on the porch swing just rocking and staring at the road. Sometimes, at work I would stare at the doors expecting to see Roman walk in, but he never did. I kept my phone in my pocket which I had never done before. I thought about sending him another text. I thought about sending all my thoughts to him, but I didn't want to let him know that he had hurt me. Finally, I took that poster off the wall and put it in the back of my closet with that newspaper clipping. In a way it symbolized Roman's memory as it too was locked away deep inside my heart.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You had me worried."

"I was just guy trouble." I told her.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"We were just talking, but it didn't turn out how I hoped."

"I think we fall for their words quicker than their looks." She gave me a sympathetic smile. "But hey, it's a step in the right direction. You're dating again. That's wonderful."

"It wasn't dating and I don't think I want to think about any man for a long time."

I knew Celina understood. She'd had problems with her ex boyfriend too. He too didn't' get the point when she broke it off, but he hadn't been as relentless as Will. Celina had felt the need to get away from everything that reminded her of him. She came from Tennessee and moved in with a family member. Hearing her story and how she'd struggled to save money for her own place had been what caused me to offer her my spare room.

Months went by and I was feeling good about my life again. I was back to my old self and I even smiled when the new guy on the janitorial staff flirted with me.

Wrestling showed up about every six months. It was usually Smackdown because of the size of our arena and I tried to avoid working when the time came, but it was hard because I usually had a lot of people call out. They hated the extra work that came with that show. The first time they returned was the hardest. They came with their trucks and crew like they always did, bringing the big crowd, but I didn't see Roman except on that screen on the wall.

But it was okay, because I only had to be reminded of him twice a year. I knew I could handle that and maybe one day his presence in the building wouldn't bother me at all. One day I wouldn't care if his picture hung on the windows outside the arena. It wouldn't bother me when I heard his name.

The next time, I didn't think about Roman so much. That same guy from janitorial asked me out and I accepted with a little persuasion from Celina. I still felt like it was too soon, but I did miss romance. I missed the way a man looked when he was interested. I missed the flirting and missed the laughing. I was a little sick of watching romance movies and sighing because nothing like that ever happened for me. I didn't want to end up one of those old ladies that ended up alone with no children or grandkids. I wanted a future. I didn't know if this new guy would be anything special, but I had to try.

Thinking about that first date, a real date, kept me going all that night. It was all I could think about because I hadn't been out with a guy since I was a kid. I imagined the restaurant we would go to. I imagined we would go dancing at a club. It was going to be a double date with Celina and a friend of his, but I knew I was going to have a lot fun.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 17

My first date with Craig was good. It wasn't memorable, but it was better than what would have done at home by myself on a Friday night. Actually, I was usually at work. The blind date that he'd brought for Celina turned out to be his twin brother, Cage. They were identical except for the scar above Cage's eyebrow. I was instantly reminded of Roman's twin cousins and how they had distracted me for Roman, then I brushed it away.

They took us to a bar and grill. We had a couple of drinks, talked then they drove us home. I know they expected us to invite them in, but honestly the date hadn't been that great. Celina and I stayed up half the night laughing about the disappointment on their face.

"All we did was let them know they had to work for it." Celina could barely get the words out over her laughter. The guys were constantly sending us funny videos and pictures. It really felt good. All the bad had nearly faded away and I wasn't stressed for the first time in my life. And this new place – it finally felt like home.

I was even singing along with the radio again. Something I had lost the nerve to do a years before after Will had criticized my voice to the point that I didn't have the confidence to do it even when I was alone.

"Again?" only a month had passed since wrestling had stopped in our town and we arrived to find the janitorial team hanging new posters. "We never have RAW here." Celina said. Craig and Cage were happy about it. Craig had gotten his brother a job there that week and they had both volunteered to work the night of the show. They didn't care about the extra work. They wanted to see the wrestlers.

"Easy for you guys." I said as they talked nonstop about the upcoming event. "You don't have to deal with the mob that comes with them. "You only have to keep the trash cans empty and clean up after."

"Yeah, but this one is going to be special." They insisted.

"Same as always. Too many people. All in a hurry and all crazy." I stated then changed the subject.

We were swamped when that night arrived. There seemed to be twice as many people. Everyone talked about some special awards thing that was going on. Everyone seemed so excited because it wasn't something the wrestling show normally did in a small place like ours. But it went smoothly for the most part. Until the end of the end of the night.

A turned to serve my next customer and found a single white rose laying on the counter. I looked up and saw Roman standing in front of me. He wore a solemn expression on his face and his eyes remained downcast. A year. An entire year had passed and he thought he could just show up? I slid that rose back to him.

"I'm going on break, Celina."

"Ok." Celina looked up just long enough from the coffee pot she had been cleaning to see Roman standing with the rose in his hand. Although I considered Celina a good friend, I still left everything about Roman out of our conversations. I kept that memory locked away from even myself. I refused to bring it out because there was so much that made no sense to me. And now there he was again.

I walked into the back room without saying a word to Roman. The sight of him in front of me had only brought back the pain of waking up alone that morning. I stayed in my office and cried through my entire break. When I had finally dried my eyes and regained my composure I returned to my job. Roman had left and I was thankful. If he had waited for me I knew I would have broken down right in front of him and everyone I worked with.

There was a lot of clean up to do that night, but we managed to get it all done. When we were done we went inside the arena and found Craig and Cage so we could tease them about the mess they were stuck cleaning up. They were both in the lowest section, sweeping the floor after removing all the fold up chairs. They stayed close together, talking excitedly about the matches they had seen.

"You guys are going to be here all night." Celina laughed.

"I hope it was worth it."

We stood at the railing above them.

"Totally worth it." Craig grinned like an idiot.

We decided to stay a little longer that night. The crew was there taking down their ring and barricades. Technicians were crowded around tables talking. We were right next to the ramp. I think Celina and I got the same idea. We grinned and went down to the floor seat section. The barricade was down and we walked up on the ramp. We stood middle ways and saw the room from the stars point of view.

"Hey, You girls." We thought we were about to get yelled out. "You ought to see it from up here." The group of technicians invited us to stand on the stage. That big screen above it looked so much bigger than it did on TV. "What's your favorite song?" One of them asked and the next thing we knew the whole room was blasting the song we'd both called out. We laughed and covered our ears then we saw ourselves on the Titiontron and on the thing above the center of the ring. We both snapped pictures of each other with our phones, posing on that stage. Then one of the men snapped one of us together.

They then showed us how the pyro's worked, setting a couple of them off. I couldn't' believe how loud it was on that stage. It seemed to bounce off the walls in the room. They then showed us the equipment set up on the tables. There were so many wires and buttons and computers. I know the twins were jealous as the guys talked to us, but I was having fun and I wasn't doing anything wrong. If Craig was the jealous type, I wanted him to show it early, so I could be rid of him.

But my good time was gone in an instant. I caught sight of Roman standing with a small group of the guys who wrestled with him. He, his cousins and few others were standing near the ring talking to the guys who took it apart. He had one leg propped up on the steps. They all seemed to be good friends, but whatever the group was laughing about didn't stop him from gazing my way.

"Let's go." I said suddenly to Celina and quickened my pace down the ramp. I walked out of the closet exit, then headed for the stairs to get back to the lobby. We made it to the parking lot.

"Hey isn't that…." Celina asked. She'd looked back to see who had come out the door behind us.

"Yeah." I moved as quickly as I could. I had bought my first car that week, an eighties model Camaro and i was glad the thing had enough power to get me away from that damn arena. Celina almost had to run to keep up with me, but my speed wasn't fast enough to out run him.

He touched my arm as I opened the door. I shrugged him off and slid behind the wheel.

"You know Roman?" Celina asked not hiding how impressed she was.

"Just get in." I still didn't want to talk about our relationship with anyone. Not even him.

He held the door so I couldn't' closed it and mouthed please.

"You had a year Roman." I spat out. He stepped back and I closed the door. He didn't try to stop me as I backed out of my parking place and left.

"Ok girl. Talk. Why is Roman Reigns begging you to talk to him? " her questions were endless. I didn't have time to answer one before she asked another. "Did you date him?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean? I'm your best friend Keri, you have to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." I lied.

"I don't buy it." she folded her arms over her chest and pretended to pout. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Come on." she whined.

"Ok. Ok." I said. When she grabbed my arm and started to playfully tug it. "We used to be neighbors in New York."

"And."

"And he was really nice."

"And…" she fished.

"And what? What do you want me to say?"

"There has to be some reason why you just about run him over with your car back there." she said through her giggles.

"I did no such thing." I said trying to act shocked that she had suggested it. But she had made me see the humor in what I had done.

"We sort of …" I didn't know if I could admit it.

"Sort of…."

"We sort of hooked up once."

"Just once? With Roman? Are you kidding me!"

"Stop it. It's no big deal. Besides he was gone the next day and I haven't heard from him until today."

"Oh. So that's why." she said. "I never would have figured you to be the type to have a one night stand." she shook her head before giving me another big grin. She nudged my arm with her elbow. "What else are you hiding in your closet?"

"Nothing."

"Sure there isn't."

"I'm serious and I didn't hide it. I just didn't bring it up."

"Just when you think you know someone." Celina joked. We both laughed. I was really glad I had met her. If she hadn't been there that day I know I would have cried over the still open wound the band aid had just been ripped off of.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore." I said.

"He was the guy wasn't he?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah, he was the one." I admitted and blew out a slow breath. "But I got a date to get ready for tonight. If they ever get done sweeping."

"Oh Yeah, With Craig." she chuckled. "If he knew about you and Roman, he would definitely feel like he was out of your league."

"That's crazy. And he is never going to know." I gave her a warning glance.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." I knew I could count on her not to broadcast my secrets. She had yet to tell anyone anything I had talked about with her.

"Ok, but I have one more question."

"Do I want to hear this?"

"How was it?" My mouth dropped. I had been prepared to answer anything but that.

"I'm not telling you that." I giggled.

"Come on."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Don't be such a prude."

"It was good." I finally said.

"Just good?" she said raising her eyebrow skeptically.

"That's all you're getting Celina." I insisted as we arrived at our apartment. We were still laughing and joking as we got out and opened the gate to the small walk way headed to our home. As soon as I closed the gate behind us, Celina held out her arm to hold me back. She nodded toward our door. Sitting on the porch with his back against my front door was Roman.

"How did he get here before us?"

"I don't know. He has habit of just popping up out of thin air." I walked up to him slowly. He stood up. I didn't pay any attention to him as I unlocked the door.

"Why are you hear, Roman?"

Celina quickly slid by us and went on inside.

He stepped toward me and tried to hug me but I stepped back out of his reach.

"Just go." I didn't give him a chance to reply before I shut the door. I leaned against the door. The tears began to sting my eyes as they threatened to fall.

"Are you ok?" Celina said poking her head out of her room.

I choked back the tears. "Yes." then I went to my own room and gathered the clothes I had chosen to wear on my date with Craig that night. As I climbed in the shower I hoped that Roman would not follow us that night. I told Celina my fears shortly before our dates arrived.

"I hope he does." She said with a smile. "That way he can see that you've moved on."

The guys were exhausted when they arrived, so we decided not to go out and sat down to watch a movie instead. We made subs from our left over hamburger buns and cuddled on the sofa. But I couldn't get comfortable snuggling against Craig. I don't know what was wrong. It just felt awkward.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 18

We all had the next night off which was an accomplishment. We usually had to plan to do something after work. I could schedule mine and Celina's days any time I wanted, but the guys, that was different. They had fallen asleep on our sofa the night before and we had left them there, retiring to our rooms and locking our doors just in case they'd had any funny ideas to sneak in on us. Neither one of us trusted men. They played a lot of games and knew a lot of ways to manipulate their way into women's beds.

They were nice, but I don't think either of us was ready to take that step with them.

The next morning they wanted to make it up to us, so we got in Craig's car and went out on the date we were supposed to go on the night before.

"Um, why are we at the Hilton?" Celina asked it first when they parked in the hotel parking lot.

"Their hosting this huge autograph thing today." Cage told us.

"For what?" I asked.

"Wrestling. They're taping some promos too. It goes along with the slammy awards."

"What is that?"

"Awards for beating each other up the most?" Celina shrugged.

"I overheard some kids talking about it in the line last night." Craig added. "I thought it would be fun to see these guys up close."

"Oh."

"We just want to stop in there for a few minutes before we go to diner in the hotel's restaurant. We just want to see DX. They're hardly ever together these days. This was a special show and who knows if they'll do it again."

Celina shrugged her shoulders. We didn't want to get their way and I didn't know of a way to get them to change their plans without telling them about me and Roman.

"We will wait for you guys outside." Celina offered. "Were really not into wrestlers."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'll just check out the grounds and look at the scenery."

"Oh no. come on. You girls can stand in line with us. It will give us time to talk while we wait." Cage begged. We didn't try to argue. I was too scared my secret would come out. I was sure if it did it would chase Craig out of my life and I would never get a second chance with him.

We must have arrived early I guess because the room wasn't packed, but the line for DX was much longer than I'd expected. All of the wrestlers were sitting at tables, dressed in street clothes. To my dismay Roman, his cousins and a guy who acted really crazy occupied the table next to DX. As the line inched closer I tried to hide myself. Celina tried to block me from Roman's view but I was nearly a foot taller than her in my heels.

Before we had gotten to the front of the line one of his cousins noticed me and he nudged Roman. His mouth dropped open. I don't know if he was shocked that by me being there or by the little black sun dress I wore. The thing barely covered my bottom and Craig chose the worst moment to slide his arm around my waist. Roman's blue eyes seemed to turn darker as he glared. I kept darting my eyes back to him to see what he was doing. It was obvious as he signed pictures that he had been distracted. He kept looking back at us and I could tell he was jealous. Craig again did something I wished he hadn't. He slid his hand off of my waist and ran it over my bottom I gasped. I had not expected it. I glanced at Roman. He clenched his fist. I swallowed hard and I moved Craig's hand. He returned it to my waist but I don't think I took another breath until Roman stood and walked off. I saw him disappear through a pair of double doors. I prayed that the line would move faster.

We finally got to the front and the boys went crazy giving DX compliments while they signed pictures for them. When they had finished meeting their idols, Craig leaned over and kissed my cheek. Bad timing again. Roman had returned and we passed him at the very moment he placed his lips on my cheek.

"Hey Roman!" And Craig called him out. I stood by his side while he asked Roman to take a picture with us. He agreed. Craig handed his phone to some stranger walking by and all four gathered around Roman who put himself between me and Craig. I felt his grip tighten on my shoulder a bit and I could tell by the look on his face that it was taking every bit of strength he had not to hoist Craig into the air.

"That was the longest hour of my life." I said to Celina as we excused ourselves to wash our hands. The guys finally took us to the hotel's restaurant. I was starving but I really wished they had taken us somewhere else. I wasn't comfortable staying in the same location as Roman and there were fans sitting at almost every table.

While we were talking quietly to each other a group of teenage girls came walking in. They were chatting excitedly about the autographs they had just gotten.

"I can't believe how tall Roman is." one of them exclaimed.

"He's just as tall a Kane." one of them said.

"I like Kali. I wouldn't mind being with him once." a tall blond said.

"Why?" the other asked.

"Because they are so tall and you know what that means. I wouldn't turn down the chance to be with any of the seven foot guys. Or even the ones close to it."

"Too bad they are all married." a short red head said.

Her statement made me and Celina gaze at each other.

"Are they? The blonde asked. "All of them?"

"I know Roman, Kane and Taker are. I don't know about Kali."

My heart dropped.

"Oh my God." I mouthed to Celina.

"Don't freak out." I knew she could tell by the look on my face that I'd had no idea that Roman had a wife. "We will just check it out." She pulled her phone out of her purse and logged onto the internet. She searched his name under Wiki. Then she looked at me with an apologetic expression. I took the phone from her hand and read the information. The teenager had her facts straight. Tears began to roll down my face. I couldn't believe what I was reading. And it was all information that anyone could find out. The whole word knew. Everyone but me because I had never wanted to google him. I wanted to know the real man I had met in New York. I didn't want to know the celebrity the world knew. Well, I guess that worked out just great for Roman. I was so angry at myself. Why hadn't I thought to check that little fact?

"Take a breath." Celina rubbed my back. "Forget about it. You said it was over with him anyway right?" I tried to control my emotions but once I again I had been naïve. I sniffed back my tears. I had to control myself. I turned toward the mirror and fixed the mascara that ran down my cheeks. I applied more powder and shadow. I added another coat of mascara and tried my best to put Roman's betrayal behind me. Celina was right. It was over long before I learned the truth.

"We were beginning to wonder about you two." I tried to give Craig all of my attention when I returned but the news had dampened my mood. I tried to fake a smile, a laugh, my interest in being there at all, but I only ended up ordering a strong drink the minute the waiter arrived tour table. When he brought it I gulped it down and asked for two more.

"Are you ok?" Celina mouthed at me when the guys were not looking. Some of the wrestlers had walked in and sat at a nearby table and they could not keep their attention on us.

"Fine." I mouthed back. But I stop seeing that word. Married. He was married!

And my date was too busy staring at those stupid wrestlers across the room. They were normal people. There was nothing great about them. Damn, why couldn't one guy treat me like I mattered? A few minutes later I could not control myself. I stood up and grabbed my purse.

"I can't take this anymore."

Both of our dates gazed at me with bewildered expressions.

"Oh shit." Celina said, hurrying to catch up as I stormed out of the restaurant.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 19

I marched into that large conference room and I pushed through the crowd looking for Roman. I didn't care how many people where there. I didn't care if security dragged me out of the building, but he wasn't sitting at the table anymore. I made my way toward those double doors that I had seen him use earlier. The first thing I saw was an elevator, but I wasn't sure if I should get on it or search one of the rooms on either side.

The elevator doors opened and a couple of guys I recognized from the show exited. They walked right by me like I wasn't there at all. Damn celebrities. I was seething. Those guys thought they could do whatever they wanted. Well, Roman was going to hear from me. I wasn't going to be another conquest he could mark off his list. I wasn't going to fade into night.

That elevator climbed to the top of the building and I was met by a skinny runt of a security guard the moment I stepped off.

"You can't be up here."

"Oh, get out of my way." I moved passed him.

"Miss!" he was on my heels as I stormed down that hall. There were so many rooms and I planned to knock on every single door until I found him, but luckily I didn't have to. His twin cousins exited a room and they came face to face with me.

"Where's Roman?" I demanded, but didn't wait for their answer. I slung they'd just closed open. It was a large room. I stepped into a sitting room. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, two guys I had actually learned names for thanks to my date, gazed at me like I was an insane person. Seth was walking around naked and grabbed a nearby shirt to cover himself.

"Relax, Seth I've seen bigger than what you've got." his mouth dropped.

"See. We're not the only ones that complain." Dean snickered. "I told you no one wants to see that shit. Not even women." I was not interested in Seth or Dean or the fact that I had caught them all in the middle of changing. I think. The only person I wanted to talk to was Roman.

"Do you know this woman?" That Barney Fife of a security guard asked the twins who stood propped up in the door way.

"Roman does." One of them laughed. "She's okay."

"Where's is he?" Seth pointed toward a door in the back of the room. He was too shocked by my presence and what I had said to him to ask why I was in his room. I slung that door open, stormed into that large bathroom. Roman was in the shower. Standing with his forehead against the tile, the water running over his head.

I slung the shower door open. Roman jumped and gazed at me with extreme surprise. His glance fell behind me and he scrambled to get a towel to cover himself. Behind me, Celina and our dates stood in the door gawking. I had no idea they had tagged along.

"You're married!" I shouted at him. I really didn't care who saw or who was watching. I didn't care where we were when I confronted him.

"Oh snap!" I heard his one of his cousins say from the hotel room.

'No, no,' Roman mouthed. His head shook back and forth. His hands reaching out to touch me.

"Don't lie to me." I said shoving him hard against the chest. The shower was still running and I was getting wet, but I didn't care. He fell against the wall and nearly slipped. I guess he didn't expect that either. But I wanted him to hurt. I continued to pound his chest, screaming at him until he took both my wrists in his hands to stop me.

"How could you?" I slapped him. I couldn't help it. I felt so betrayed and so used.

I was sobbing then. Uncontrollably, the tears streamed down my face.

"Is that why you left that night?" I didn't even recognize the high pitched voice as my own. "You were just using me? Weren't you?"

His eyes were puffy as if he'd been crying himself long before I had shown up. He turned off the water, stepped out, guiding me out with him, then he tried to take me into his arms. I remained rigid, refusing to let him. He brushed away a tear with his thumb.

"Don't touch me!" I spat, pushing him away.

"Please don't cry." He forced that whisper. His hand fluttered to his throat and he grimaced.

"I guess striking a woman isn't the only way men can cause pain." I spat. "And right now what you did is worse than anything Will ever did to me." I wasn't sure if I meant that, but I knew I was hurting deep inside. It was a wound that couldn't be seen and would probably never heal.

I turned and pushed through our audience. I needed to get out of there. I wanted to get as far away from him as I could.

Roman came after me, but I didn't noticed until I saw his cousins rush into the room. I gazed back. Roman was frustrated and he kept opening his mouth, staring my way. He slung things off the table in the room. He punched the wall. He looked at me, grabbed his throat.

"Relax." The twins both tried to hold him.

"Don't try to talk man." They seemed really concerned, but I had to go. I couldn't watch it anymore. Roman was going crazy. He seemed angry to me and it scared me watching him sling the smaller men away. "Calm down, cuz."

"Keri, wait." One of the twins ran into the hallway after me.

"Leave me alone." I kept walking and he rushed to cut me off. He dashed in front of me and refused to let me pass. "Why do you keep helping him? You knew he was married."

"She left him." I read the chain he wore on his neck. Jimmy tried to reason with me. "When he had the accident, as soon as the company released him, she walked out on him."

"But he's not divorced and not telling me is the same as lying." I choked out. I tried to go around him, but he grabbed my shoulders.

"He cares about you."

"Yeah, that's why he ignored me all this time. I never want to see him, or any of you ever again." And I headed for the elevator.

"He thought he hurt you." Jimmy called out.

I turned on my heel.

"What?" I was confused. It made no sense to me. Jimmy approached me again calmly. He gently guided me to side and lowered his voice.

"Look. Roman has always had a hard time. He's a big guy and he's freakishly strong. All his life, he's been trying to control it, but he doesn't know his own strength especially when he gets carried away. No matter how tough he may look, my cousin has a tender heart. He can't take it when he hurts people."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because that night he was with you, he came back to the hotel upset. He said he hurt you and we weren't sure exactly what he'd done, but we knew what he's capable of when he loses control."

"He didn't hurt me."

"All he saw was the bruises. He told us he got carried away and when he calmed down you were just lying there." He sighed. "I understand how you feel and what you feel you need to do, but I just thought you should know that. He's been miserable and too ashamed to face you. It took him this long to get the nerve."

It sounded like more excuses. It seemed that family were close, so close that they would do and say anything for each other, including spouting lines and excuses when their cousin couldn't. I left Jimmy standing there. I was hurt, confused and still angry. My head was clouded and i could barely see where i was going through my tears.

I leaned against the building when I got outside. Celina caught up with me and quickly embraced me. I cried freely on her shoulder. Craig and Cage stood against the wall.

"What the hell was that all about?" Craig had finally demanded.

"It's none of your business Craig." Celina told him.

"Oh, it's not? " He laughed. "You know whose business it's not? Yours." He moved between me and Celina. "You're my girlfriend and I deserve an explanation."

"You've had a couple of dates. That hardly makes her your girlfriend." Celina reminded him.

"But out." He jutted a finger at Celina and then brought his attention back to me. He leaned his arm against the wall, trapping me and standing way too close. I guess he wanted to make sure I couldn't avoid his gaze."I want to know why you ran out on a date with me to go chasing after your ex-boyfriend?" Craig glared , but I was so worn out from confronting Roman that there was no fight left in me. "Answer me?"

"Not right now Craig." I heard how annoyed Celina was. "This isn't the time to talk to her about it. Let her calm down."

"Now is the perfect time." Craig insisted even though his brother thought he should let it go.

"If you need an answer, I'll give you one." I spat. "If you had been decent enough to take me out on a real date instead of dragging me along so you could meet some sweaty wrestlers, this wouldn't have happened."

"How the hell was I supposed to know you dated them?" Craig popped off. "Maybe that's something you should have told me." Craig had every right to be angry with me. "You were out with me. How could you run off after a guy who used and dumped you?" His words stung, but I knew they were true. "Why?" he insisted.

"Because I love him." I appeared just as the words escaped my mouth. He stared at me, but I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"You are the most manipulative, cold hearted bitch I've ever met." Craig growled out of hurt and anger. Roman jerked Craig away. Craig shoved Roman. "Come on! I'm not scared of you!" Craig taunted.

"Roman no!" I had to put myself between him and my date. His fists were clenched. His cheek muscles twitched. I knew Craig stood no chance against Roman, no matter how much adrenaline pumped angrily through his veins.

Roman moved his hands wildly. He looked crazed but I understood that he wasn't going to let Craig talk to me the way he had.

"He's mad." I reasoned. "He has every right to be upset." But it didn't calm him.

"You're an asshole!" Craig continued and his twin stood at his side, ready to go to war with him. "I don't care who you are! I'll fight you!"

"Just get out of here." Celina joined me, pushing more space between the men. "Both of you."

"Fine. You can both walk home." Craig spat.

Before Celina could open her mouth to say anything to me Roman asked the best way he could, if he could be alone with me.

"Please." He mouthed. Celina hesitated for a moment. I nodded to tell her it was okay.

"I'm going to catch a cab home. Do you want me to wait for you?"

Roman shook his head and pointed to himself. She starred at him skeptically for a moment and then gave me a hug.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" she whispered in my ear.

"He would never hit me if that's what you're thinking." I whispered back.

"Just checking." she cut her eyes at Roman before leaving me with him.

He stepped up to me and tried to hug me. I stepped away from him.

"Don't." I said. My voice was still hoarse and the pain my pushing away caused him was obvious, but at that moment I didn't want him to touch me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 20

Not having the privilege to touch me made it really hard for Roman to demonstrate what was on his mind and he was back to being frustrated. His eyes were wild as were his hands. He held his head and he paced. Finally, he trapped me against the wall, but I turned my head and refused to accept his kiss. I couldn't even look at him. How could I? He had made me the other woman.

"Alright Cuz." Jimmy laid his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Time to hit the road. You'll have to finish this argument the next time around." I wasn't in the mood for that stupid joking those twins seemed to approach everything with and it became clear that Roman had somewhere to be. He'd always had somewhere to be.

"Yeah, we can't play around any longer." Jey tapped Roman shoulder. "Say goodbye."

I caught sight of cab pulling up to curb to let its passengers out. "Go. There's nothing to fix." I spat "It's over." turned on my heel and took a step to catch that cab before it pulled off. All I heard was a growl before I hoisted off my feet and laid across his shoulder.

"Or you can do that." Jimmy joked as Roman carried me off kicking and yelling the whole way until he stepped on a bus and deposited me on a bed. He snapped the door closed.

"Are you insane?" I yelled at him, but he covered me with his body. "Stop it Roman." He silenced by objections with his hand and moments later I felt the bus pull off. I guess when I thought he was telling Celina he would take me home, he really meant that he was taking me with him.

I struggled beneath him, but he really didn't have to do much to restrain me. He chuckled. I guess he thought it was cute the way I tried to fight him. He removed his hand, fell to the bed bedside me, propped his head up on his elbow then stared down at me. He didn't release his hold, keeping his large arm draped over me as well as one of his long legs.

I stared up at him in disbelief. He'd kidnapped me. He'd actually kidnapped me. That tour bus was turning on to the high way and I had no idea where we were heading. Then he had the nerve to close his lips upon mine. I pounded on his chest, but he still forced me to accept it. And for a moment that kiss paralyzed me. For a moment I kissed him back which I guess satisfied him enough. He pulled away, then used his hands as he backed out of the room to tell me to stay there and calm down. Then he left me alone, closing the flimsy sliding door behind.

I let out a loud frustrated growl and threw myself on my stomach.

"Dude, when the girl says stop. You have let her go." One of the twins joked outside the door and I heard a small crash and laughter. I guess Roman had shoved him to the side. I didn't get how men joked with each other and I definitely didn't get how that family acted.

I let everything I had felt about Roman come rushing back. That man had put me through every emotion imaginable and that was just that day. I hugged the pillow and tried to assess the situation. I probably should have been making plans to get off the bus as soon as they stopped. I should have called nine, one, one or something, but instead I just laid there, thinking.

Beep. Beep.

I dug my phone out of my purse.

I'm sorry.

For what Roman? Lying to me or kidnapping me?

I didn't do either.

You're delusional.

I needed more time.

You could have asked.

Will you spend the week with me? Please?

No.

Wrong answer.

"Ugh!" I yelled out. "Why is every man I meet completely psychotic?" And I heard a roar of laughter from the men on the bus. I stayed in the bedroom. Maybe there were hundreds, maybe even thousands of girls who dreamed that Roman would carry them off, but I'm sorry, I wasn't happy about it. I was seething and I couldn't wait for that damn bus to stop. They had to eat sometime I was sure, but then again we were on a rolling tin can that was probably stocked with enough to last days if not a month.

As if reading my mind, the bus stopped. I looked out the window, then grabbed the mirror from my purse and fixed my makeup. I wasn't going into that restaurant with mascara down my cheeks even if I did plan on finding a cab to take me to the nearest bus station.

Roman came in. He smiled when he saw me primping my hair in the mirror. He held out a hand for me to take, but instead I picked up my purse and squeezed past him. He followed me out of the bus, but I wasn't planning to go inside the establishment. I saw a bus stop on the corner and I veered off our path. Roman put one arm around my shoulders to change my direction. He pulled me to him, giving me no choice.

I ordered. I ate, but I didn't look at Roman and I didn't join in the conversation. Roman kept his eyes down and picked at his food. I guess my attitude dampened his spirits. I was glad. I wasn't going to pretend i wasn't angry.

After I finished I pushed away from the table and Roman put a hand on my shoulder to prevent me from getting out of the chair.

"Am I not allowed to use the bathroom?" I spat and he pulled back his hand as if he had been burnt. "You want to follow me in there too?" He shook his head and his cousins snickered.

"Oh shut up." I shot at them. They seemed to think everything about the situation was funny. I got up and headed to the restroom. I hadn't gone since that morning and I was shocked that the urge hadn't hit me sooner.

My phone rang as I was washing my hands. Celina. I hurried to dry my hands so I could answer.

"Girl, where are you?"  
"I have no idea." I told her honestly.

"Are you still with Roman?"

"Yeah, the big goon picked me up and tossed me on his bus." Celina started laughing. "I'm so glad you think it's funny.

"Okay, so I have to ask. Why doesn't the guy talk?"

"He can't."

"He sure has a strange way of getting his point across."

"No kidding. He's heading to the next event and I'm with him." She laughed even harder and even I had to see the humor in the situation. "So, have you heard from the bozo twins since they left the hotel?"

"Nope."

"I'm so sorry I ruined your date. I know you liked Cage."

"Don't worry about them." Celina said. "There not worth it anyway. I'm worried about you? Are you okay? All kidding aside are you okay with Roman."

"Yeah." I sighed deciding at that moment that I would stay. "I already called Eleanor and asked for some personal time. Thank goodness I'm one of those people that never calls in." I laughed.

"Yeah. She probably thinks you're dying." She tried to joke but she turned serious. "Maybe I should come get you. You sound like you've been crying."

"I don't know. I can't get over him no matter how hard I try. I've never spent a whole lot of time with him. I think I just need a couple of days to see how he really is. I'm already getting an idea. I think I've always seen him as this superhuman hero."

"Now I feel really bad about buying you that picture."

I laughed at her. "I loved that picture."

"Now I know why." She teased me. "So, do you think you'll sleep with him again?"

"Good bye, Celina." I sang. "I'll call you tomorrow." and hung up the phone. I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. I couldn't believe I was planning to stay. Maybe I was the one who was crazy.

I exited the door and groaned. Roman was standing against the wall by the ladies room door. I let him know I was annoyed and walked past. He was right on my heels.

"Since you insist on me staying with you, I'm going to need something else to wear." I spat as we walked back to the bus. I turned on him at the door. "And don't think you are going to get lucky." I poked his chest.

He smiled like a fool and his cheeks turned red.

"And stop smiling at me like that." I snapped. I was starting to hate that smile. It always turned me into freakin mush. He grinned even bigger and pulled me from the bus steps, making me gasp and fall back so he could scoop me up into his arms. "Ugh! You are nothing but trouble."

He flicked his eyebrows and placed me back on my feet. He stayed outside the bus, waiting for me to completely board and I know he did it so he could look up my dress. "I can only imagine what you were like before you lost your voice." I snapped and sat down on the sofa.

"He was a pervert." Jimmy revealed, without looking up from the video game he was playing. Roman smacked him in the back of the head. "Geeze, cuz. Dial it back a notch. Owe, damn!" He rubbed his head and hissed. Roman grabbed a couple of drinks out a small refrigerator and then claimed a spot next to me. I shifted my position, moving away from him. He chuckled and handed me a soda.

"For people who have to follow a strict diet you sure have a lot of junk." I tossed a bag of chips away that had been left on the sofa.

"Oh hell." Jey groaned. "She's not going to rat us out is she?"

Roman grinned and shrugged. His hand fell on my bare thigh as he watched the twins compete. I should have moved it away, but I still enjoyed his touch.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They really inspire me to keep going with the story. :)

* * *

Chapter 21

"Where are we going?" I couldn't make myself speak in a tone that wasn't demanding and a bit hateful.

"Home." Jimmy answered.

"Home?" I felt the blood drain from my body. I gazed at Roman. I was terrified and my voice faltered. "You know I can't go back to New York."

"He lives in Florida." Jey informed me. "He just hides out in the gutters of New York."

I noticed Roman narrow his eyes at the twins.

"I don't understand."

Roman shook his head, took a swig of his soda and pointed at his cousins, then himself and mouthed 'not me.'

"The family lives in Florida. I don't care where you want to hide. It's still home." Jimmy insisted.

Roman leaned forward and snatched Jimmy's controller then ran his hand across his throat.

"Yeah, alright." Jimmy said. The twins relinquished the television and got comfortable on the sofa. The thing wrapped around the entire part of the bus and the corner was Roman preferred seat. He kicked out his legs and stretched both arms across the back of the couch.

"Again. No. Come on." His cousins complained as Roman played the disc.

"Every time he buys a new movie he has to watch it a hundred times." Jimmy told me. And Roman defended himself by waving his hand my way as if he was saying that I hadn't seen it yet. And I hadn't. I didn't buy many movies and it was a comedy that had come out the week before. One I really had been wanting to see. I sat to Roman's right with plenty of space between us. I sat with my arms and legs crossed and my neatly on my lap. I didn't feel comfortable lounging around like I would at home. That bus was their home and I didn't want to offend them by putting my feet on their sofa.

Half way through the movie I caught Roman watching me laugh at the silly dialog and scenarios. I smiled and my gaze kept going to him. He beckoned me with a nod of his head, but I was set on being stubborn in the affection department. Falling into his embrace would only confuse my heart when I was looking for the truth and to be honest the deck was already stacked against him. I had to keep the facts straight in my head. The man had stalked, kidnapped and underhandedly obtained information about me. He demonstrated classic signs of a controlling personality and I feared I would fall into another trap that I would have to claw my way out of.

I found myself unable to follow that movie. I was on a bus, alone with not one but three men. Roman seemed to do whatever he had to do to get what he wanted and his cousins stood by him no matter how criminal his actions.

What if Roman never let me go? What if he continued to hold me even after the week ended? Would I end up tied to his bed while he fulfilled his work obligations? Would he take my phone? Would he become violent? I shook just thinking about the things he could do to me. Roman was much stronger than Will. I'd seen him lose his temper. I'd seen the damage he left behind. I feared that I had somehow gotten myself into a situation far worse than what I'd fled. What was I going to do?

"Home Sweet Home!" The twins were in the windows watching as the bus pulled into the drive way of a very nice home. They gathered bags and I expected Roman to do the same, but instead they shook hands accompanied with a gentle shoulder bump. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Then the bus pulled out again. Being alone with him made me tremble a bit. But he didn't invade my space. He stayed in his corner, head back with his eyes closed. He seemed exhausted.

"Where do you want to park it this time?" It was the first time I'd seen the driver. He opened a partition door and called out his question.

Roman let out a breath. It seemed to be a hard question for him to answer even though we were supposed to be in his home town. Roman gave the guy a look and a sigh.

"Are you sure?" I guess the driver knew what Roman wanted. he must have been around long enough to know his language. "I hear that new arena has a campground like deal going on."

Roman shook his head.

"Alright."

We pulled out of the twins drive and took the very next road. We weren't on the bus five minutes before it slowly traveled down a very long, thin paved path. I wasn't sure if it was drive way or a road. There were fallen trees and broken branches all along that path. The grass was overgrown and when a house finally came into view I saw the yard around it was very tall as well and there was car parked in front with two people pulling suitcases out of the trunk.

"Roman!" I recognized Dean Ambrose when we got off. "Hey man." He greeted him. He seemed a bit surprised to see Roman there. He gave me a smile and nodded as if my presence explained why Roman had suddenly appeared. Maybe the home belonged to one of Roman's friends.

We walked to the door and Roman used his key to enter. We stepped inside a small foyer that had a long table against the wall with several pictures lined neatly across it. I gazed around. It was Roman's home. There were pictures of him and – his wife. Just looking at the pictures of him saying I do sent a pain through my heart. I couldn't help but think that she still meant something to him. That he was still holding on. Why else would those pictures still be there?

Roman didn't seem happy to be inside that house. He gazed around as if he too was seeing it for the first time.

"Geeze there's an inch of dust on everything." Seth groaned. "You really need to rehire your caretaker, man."

"Why don't you hire one, Seth?" Dean snapped. "You spend more time here than he does. You okay, buddy?" He patted Roman's shoulder.

Roman walked over to the table and stacked up those pictures. He walked through a couple more rooms, plucking pictures off the walls and shelves, then he deposited them into the kitchen trash can.

"He hasn't stepped foot in this place since Diane left." Dean excused his friend. "But he lets Seth and I stay here when we're in town or just need to get away." I nodded my understanding. The place seemed like an abandoned house to me. There were cob webs in nearly every corner. Film over the windows and mirrors and the floors needed serious mopping. It wasn't a huge home, but I could tell it was nice. It had an upstairs. A big open living room and a nice sized kitchen, a dining room and I could see a sun room sitting behind the sofa. It was filled with dead plants and I guessed it used to be someone's favorite room.

Dean fell back on the sofa and a cloud of dust floated into the air. He coughed then laughed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to enjoy being off this month."

"It's bullshit." Seth complained, swatting the air with a turned up nose. "Why the hell did they put the shield back together if they were going to write us off for a month?"

"Suspense builder, man." Dean laughed. "Hell, enjoy it. It's not cutting into our vacation time and we're still getting paid. Win-win for me."

"Well, I don't like the world thinking I'm on suspension."

"It's just a storyline." Dean laughed. "You take everything so seriously."

"And what the hell is she doing here?" Seth pointed my way.

"She's Roman's girl." Dean snickered. "I think he remembers you." He put a hand to the side of his mouth. "He's a little sensitive."

"No kidding." I rolled my eyes. I hadn't left my spot in the foyer. I felt like I was in a home filled with ghosts and Roman walked around like he was uncomfortable being back there. He crossed the room went back to the kitchen and returned snapping a trash bag open. He started throwing things into it. Glass figurines, throw pillows, curtains, lamps. He ripped things off the wall, filling bag after bag and throwing out the front door. His friends just watched him. Saying nothing. The man even cleared out the kitchen cabinets, deliberately smashing plates and saucers as he dumped them in the trash can.

When I thought about how hard I worked for the simple things I owned it seemed wasteful to watch so many nice things just tossed away, but I didn't know how Roman was feeling or what he was thinking.

"Guess this means he is going shopping." Dean laughed when Roman finally fell into a chair. He was out of breath from the speed he had been moving. Roman gave a big smile and let out a small chuckle. Throwing out all those things much have been some kind of therapy for him. He tapped the arm of the chair, then tossed a thumb over his shoulder. "Hell yeah." Dean rubbed his hands together.

"You're going to have a pile outside your door." Seth complained. "It's going to draw rats."

"You should donate this stuff instead of throwing it out." I snapped. "There are people out there who need it."

Roman raised his eyebrows then bent down and handed me a phone book that had been sitting under the end table. I went into the other room. I don't know if he was humoring me or if he thought it was a good idea. Or maybe he realized he could get rid of what he wanted without having to worry or execute the cleanup.

"I found a second hand store that is willing to come right away." I had told the people that the things were really nice and that the owner was throwing things out as I spoke to them, but only one place I found seemed to sense the urgency of the situation. I told them to bring boxes and bags with them and laughed. Roman's actions still seemed insane to someone like me.

A huge truck arrived twenty minutes later and I stood back and watched as Roman pointed to furniture. Almost everything. He pulled things out of cabinets, closets and the thrift store people smiled as they took the donation. I don't know if they could see dollar signs or if they recognized the men from television.

"What are you doing?" I heard a woman's shrill voice. "No! Put that back! Where are you going with that?"

I recognized the woman from those wedding pictures. She wore much heavier make up and was draped in expensive jewels but it was her.

"Have you lost your mind?" she shouted at Roman who just glowered. A large man walked in behind her. An older man with the same skin tone. He took in the scene but he didn't smile.

"You finally came back." An older woman, who I thought looked a lot like Roman rushed past the man and Diane with a smile beaming. But she was held back by the arm by her husband who shook his head. She stood beside her husband, her head down and dabbing tears from her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Diane noticed me even though I had backed against the wall, hoping to be invisible. I swear the spirit of somebody else slipped into my body as she pointed her ruby red talons at me. I didn't know what kind of man Roman was in their relationship, but if the situation had been reversed, I would have never walked out on Will. I thought her a heartless woman. Roman had been seriously injured, lost his career and I know he must have been lost knowing he had to start all over again. "I asked you a question? Are you screwing my husband?"

I let out a small laugh. That woman had nerve. I glanced at Roman who seemed like a shell of himself.

"I'm just a friend." I snarled leaning back against the wall and folding my arms. I almost wished that woman would take a swing at me.

"Oh, another female wrestler." She snorted a snobbish laugh. "Another one of those."

I cocked an eyebrow. She seemed to insinuate that Roman had participated in many affairs during their relationship.

"Yeah, the monk of the WWE cheated." Dean seemed to find her confrontation hysterical.

"I guess it makes her feel better?" Seth stood by him with his arms crossed.

"Don't sit there and say I've stepped out on my husband." She insisted. "I've done no such thing."

"Oh, please lady." Dean growled. "The last time you attended a show you tried to stick your hand down my pants"

Roman snapped his head, his mouth dropped and he stared at his friend. He appeared betrayed and hurt. Dean patted Roman's shoulder.

"But I don't screw my buddy's chicks and sluts never did do doing thing for me." He sneered.

"You can find a hotel." She pointed at both of them. "All of you. I plan to try to make my marriage work and you influence him too much."

Roman pointed at her and then jabbed his finger at the door. She brushed it off like it meant nothing.

"This is last of it – unless there's something else you want gone?" I know the thrift store guy was trying to be professional but he was a down to Earth guy.

Roman picked his wife up by her shoulders and put her in the large guy's hands. Then wiped his hands together as he walked off. Dean and Seth snickered and so did I, but that poor thrift store guy. Diane wore a shocked, speechless expression and so did he.

The thrift store guys left and the stripped room echoed with every step and every word, but everyone was silent. The older couple turned out to be Roman's parents. They lingered as did Diane even though Roman had made it clear he didn't want her there. She stood next to his parents appearing humbled. She kept a solemn expression as his father glared.

"Diane is willing to make it work." His father spoke, taking a seat on a wicker sofa that Dean and Seth had brought in from the sun room. That set was about the only thing Roman had wanted to keep. His mother sat beside his father and Diane sat beside her.

Roman shook his head.

"That's it? You would bring dishonor to you family for what? This girl." He pointed at me. He got up and paced angrily. "Did he tell you he killed a guy?" He spat at me. "Huh?" He spat. "No. I guess not. All because he wasn't where he was supposed to be. Because he was irresponsible. That's why you lost the ability to talk. It's your punishment." He bellowed.

"Stan. Stop." His mother softly reasoned.

"No, I won't. He would rather continue not being part of this family then take his wife back. He wants to continue to bring shame to our family as if what he did wasn't enough. I guess he thinks he's doing fine because he got his job back but he will never be what he was before. You're a novelty act. They keep you on because of your family heritage, but you are not part of this family and you won't be as long as you keep living a life of sin."

"Stan. He's our son."

"I will not budge, Ellen. He's evil. He always has been."

"He was good kid."

"No. He's so evil that he was able to conceal it for years. He fooled us all, but this proves that he cares nothing for our family honor. He's disgraced our family and I have no son."

The twins walked in with a big smile.

"We're here to crash …" Jimmy and Jey paused when they saw the family standing in Roman's living room.

"you bring shame on your house." Roman's father spat at them.

"Dude, We're not going to turn our back on Roman just because some people in this family say he's shunned. That's messed up." Jimmy spat.

"Yeah. Blood is blood." Jey added.

Roman's eyes fell on me and then he lowered them to the floor. I don't know if he was ashamed or embarrassed. He got up and walked out. He didn't storm. He didn't slam the door. He just left.

His father stared at me. I could see the disapproval in his eyes.

"Well, now that you know what he is, i guess you'll be going?" His eyes bore into me. "Or maybe you have no problem laying with a murderer. You're just another evil temptation he can't resist."

I felt so out of place. So unwelcome and all three of their glares made me feel like they blamed me for Roman's defiance. I walked into the other room. It seemed Diane was set on staying and I didn't want cause a bigger problem by being there.

"Our family," The twins came in behind me and Jimmy, I guess thought he needed to explain. "We come from this culture that believes in family honor. It's like a credit rating here in the U.S. Our family moved from that island generations ago, but that code still means something. The older generation has a list of things that brings dishonor. Divorce is one of them."

"So they're disowning Roman because he doesn't want to take Diane back?"

"No. They're disowning him because that guy died. In our culture, it's the same as if he'd killed him with his bare hands"

"It was an accident."

"He drank at the bar that night. The other guy was the one that crossed the line. He's the one who hit Roman, but Roman was the one who was drunk and his father says Roman is to blame because he shouldn't have been there in the first place. To him, Roman was out partying, doing things that dishonored his family. Uncle Stan won't budge." Jey sighed. "And neither will most of the family. Our parents can't treat him that way. Not when it comes to Roman. He was around our house more than his own growing up."

"Like mom said. If Roman was that bad he would still be talking. You see Roman wasn't injured when that car crossed the line. And that man wasn't killed instantly. Another car hit Roman's when it was sitting still. They were in a blind curve. The impact caused Roman's car to flip and it crushed them both. Roman was trying to help the guy."

"He was pinned by the car. The only thing sticking out was his head. They were still getting him out when we got there. It happened on this road. He was almost home."

"It was a freak accident. There's hardly ever two cars on this road at the same time. And it was three a.m."

I stared out the kitchen window as they talked about the accident. Roman sat on an old stump, slumped over, his elbow resting on his knee and his head held up by his hand. He appeared so defeated just a shell of the strong man I had always known.

I went out the kitchen door and approached him without excusing myself. The twins were still talking and I just didn't want to hear any more of the details. I laid my hands on Roman's shoulders and gently rubbed. He touched my hand, but he didn't move. I kept rubbing. I wasn't going to push him for anything. He needed to sort his feelings out on his own.

His parents came out. They stopped when they saw us. Roman's father glowered and stormed toward his car fuming.

Roman shut his eyes tight and stared at the ground. I could tell his father's treatment hurt him the most. It was easy to see he looked up to that man and his disappoint stung.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I loved, loved, loved reading all of them.

* * *

Chapter 22

"Alright, enough of this bullshit." Dean Ambrose came bouncing out of the house. "Let's go." He lured playfully like Roman was a scared wild animal. "Come on." Dean nodded his head toward the garage and jingled a set of keys. It took a few minutes, but he finally managed to get a smile out of Roman. Dean was the craziest man I'd ever met. He was like a kid in a man's body.

"This – " Dean said opening the garage to reveal two covered vehicles. "Is the real shame." Dean rubbed those hands together again. "I've been itching to get my hands on these toys."

Roman snatched the keys from Dean and together they pulled back the cover, revealing a jacked up, jet black pick up truck. The thing was decked out. It had all the modifications and it was a four door. I gasped at the size. I didn't even know if I would be able to get into the thing. Roman could barely touch the door handle and Dean had to step climb up on a step to get in the passenger side. As if reading my mind, Roman grabbed my waist and lifted me high in the air, sitting me on the seat, making me laugh because he'd caught me off guard.

"Plenty of room." Dean patted the middle seat and I slid in. Roman climbed behind the wheel and blew out a deep breath.

"It's just like riding a bike." Dean urged and I assumed that driving was something else Roman hadn't done since his accident. "I just hope this beast will still start. The tires might be rotted." He grinned as the motor roared. "Let's see how far we can get."

Roman put the truck in gear and he rolled out slowly. I could tell he was a bit nervous. He drove cautiously down the driveway and the road. His knuckles turned white as we approached a sharp curve. I placed my hand on his jean covered thigh as we took that curve.

I watched him expel a breath as he completed that curve, then his smile spread and he stepped on the accelerator. He relaxed and an arm fell about my shoulders.

"That's my boy." Dean exclaimed holding tight to the handle above him. Roman wasn't driving crazy but he did pick up the speed.

We pulled into a mini mall strip and Roman parked in front of a furniture store.

"Going for the big stuff first." Dean commented. "I hear ya." He cracked his neck. "Let me get warmed up for the heavy lifting." Then he sniffed and let out an 'ah'. Like he was getting ready to go to battle.

It seemed like everything where Roman was from was big. The furniture store was the size of a football field. Roman casually browsed. Dean ran around bouncing off one or the other and I actually hoped that people didn't think he was with us.

I looked. I enjoyed window shopping. It gave me something to dream about and liked setting those goals. I walked away from Roman and gazed at the many rooms they had on display. Everything was set up like it was part of a real home. Ideas that could have been put together by an interior decorator impressed me, but I fell in love with a suede living room set. It was soft to the touch. The grey material changed tone when I swiped my hand across it. It was big, fluffy and I had to sit on it. My body sunk into it. I had never been that comfortable. Of course I'd never had a sofa that didn't have an exposed spring poking me. I gazed around the room. I liked it but I could think of few pieces set up with other sofa's that I liked better.

"You have really got to stop doing that." I giggled when I caught sight of Roman leaning against a small partition watching me. He smiled and came over and sat on the opposite end. He looked it over, pulled down the center cushion to reveal a table with drink holders. He opened up the arms and pulled a lever and kicked out his feet. I didn't even know the thing did that. And the ends were so large that two people could easily share one recliner. Roman leaned back. Rested a moment then popped back up. He nodded. He pointed at me to ask if I liked it.

"It's nice."

Then he ran his finger in a circular motion to ask about the entire set up and I shook my head and wrinkled the nose. He then stood up and offered me a hand. He wanted me to show him what I liked. I don't think I knew another person's thoughts better than his just by gazing at him. He really had his own language and I liked to think I was fluent.

I felt a little strange moving around that store looking at items that I could never afford, but it was fun and it was nice to share it with him. Before I could only shop with Celina and like Celina, Roman didn't mind telling me he didn't like my choice. Most men would have agreed with anything at that stage of our relationship, or, in my father's case, just went along to avoid argument.

Roman found a huge statue. The thing didn't resemble anything and I have no idea what he saw when he looked at it. It was shiny and black and thick pieces intertwined each other. He asked my opinion and I shook my head.

He mouthed 'come on'. And took the tag off of it. He pointed toward the counter and mouthed 'I'm buying it'

"Please don't." I kidded with him and I playfully fought for to take that tag from him. Chasing after him until he tripped over the back of sofa with so much force that I went down with him. He landed on top of me and I had to gasp for air. He was concerned until I started laughing. He smiled and I took advantage of the distraction to grab that ticket from his grasp. His mouth dropped and I twisted and wiggled beneath him to keep him from reclaiming it until he started tickling me.

"Dog pile!"

"No!" I kiddingly objected to Dean coming towards us with a slight burst of speed. He ran our way, turned slightly then let his body fall on top of Roman who mockingly protected me from the force of his body slam. I couldn't stop laughing. I had never had that much fun – in public – in my life. Roman was smiling a real genuine smile. His eyes lit up and I could tell he wasn't thinking about being exiled from his family.

"Can I help you with something?" A dainty salesman appeared placing a hand on his hip. He was dressed in a suit and I swear the guy was so skinny that suit probably looked the same on him as it did the hangar. "If you're not going to buy anything, you have to go."

Roman found that ticket for that stupid statue and handed it out to the man from his position under Dean and on top of me. The laughter burst out of me again.

The salesman turned up his nose and took the ticket.

"Please get off the furniture." The guy asked with a roll of his eyes. "The bedrooms are on that side of the room. I'm sure you'll be interested in them." He tried to insult us, but all he'd done is invite both the men I was with to rush to that part of the store. Dean jumped up and down on the mattress on his knees and Roman scooped me up and tossed me so hard that I bounced off the thing.

He pointed to the bed and gazed at the salesman who had followed us. Then he pointed to a few more things.

"Does that mean you want to buy those?" The man did not hide his annoyance.

"Yeah, that's what he's saying." I sat up on the bed, grabbed a fist full of his tee shirt and pulled him down on top of me.

"Ugh. Anything else."

Roman held up a finger and laid a long kiss on me. Then he got up, helped me up and wiped away the nonsense. He walked through the store pointing and plucking tags. He got that sofa I loved. Asked me to pick out a dining room table and china cabinet.

"Well, let's see the total." The salesman smirked as he stood behind the counter. "I suppose you'll want credit?"

Roman and Dean looked at each other like the guy had spoken another language, then Roman placed a credit card on the counter.

The salesman smirked again. Roman had picked out an entire house full of furniture and I bet that guy thought it was a joke. He slid the card and a surprised, no flabbergasted expression crossed his face. That's when the guy started kissing Roman's ass. His entire attitude changed and all Roman wanted was for his stuff to be taken to his home right then. He wrote it all out on the paper and then gave the guy two hundred in cash to be sure it was done.

I guess money did get people what ever they wanted. I had never seen so much spent in one place and I knew places never delivered same day.

After that I thought he was done, but he headed to the mall and the fun started all over again as we picked out all the basics from pots and pans to towels. Okay, so shopping with Roman was amazing. I loved how he liked for me to pick out things for his home. I loved how he started over and seemed to want to make that start with me.

But at the end of the day after he had bought me a few changes of clothes, I had to let reality settle back in. It was all a fantasy. Every bit of it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I loved, loved, loved reading all of them.

* * *

Chapter 23

The rest of the evening our eyes kept softly landing on each other. There was a soft longing lingering between us. I was as quiet as Roman. I didn't want to fall for him. I didn't need to fall for him. I had so many reasons to be scared of him, yet I know I wasn't scared of him. I was terrified of being in another relationship.

We made beds together in all four of his bedrooms. I liked being around him and when he approached me in his bedroom and gently kissed me I couldn't resist that either. I expected him to try for much more, but instead he obtained his duffle bag and suitcase, slung them on the bed and began to unpack.

"Why did you take this?" The corner of a garment tucked into a pocket of his suitcase caught my attention and I pulled it out. My night gown. He gave me an apologetic smile. I took the gown and left him standing alone. Everything I found myself drifting towards him something else popped up that made me want to run from him.

Are you awake?

Of course I wasn't. I tossed and repositioned myself in his guest room bed so many times. I couldn't sleep. I know why. No matter what I had found, I still craved that man. All I could think about was that one night the year before and how incredibly satisfying it had been. I felt more love in that moment than I'd ever felt in my life. Making love was beautiful for the first time. It wasn't just something I gave into to make a man happy. Its meaning had been far deeper, for me. But I was still so unsure if it had meant the same for him.

I'm awake. I thought you'd be asleep by now.

I knew he'd had a longer day than me.

I've been trying to pretend things were different, but now that's its quiet I can't pretend. I am bad and I always thought if you didn't know just how bad I was then maybe I could have you.

You pretty much snatched me off the street. Normal people don't do that.

I knew you were good the moment I met you and I know I couldn't have someone like you. The only thing going through my mind was my past and my father's words. Hell, it's what I am. I might as well act like it.

What is that supposed to mean?

I hoped you wouldn't figure out what kind of man I am.

I don't care what your family said today. I think what they are doing is heartless and cruel. It's your actions that scare me.

He didn't respond after that and the next night I accompanied him every where he went. He didn't ask if I wanted to go, he just took my arm gently and led me from place to place. To the gym, the grocery store and later that night, the arena. He showed me to a small room that had a sofa and TV and he sat there with me, watching a live show that his face showed up on many times. I guess his match was a big one. He was in the middle of a feud with Seth and Dean which I snickered about because the three were friends. He got up near the end and motioned for me to wait for him and not long after I saw him, Dean and Seth enter the ring separately along with one more man, John Cena.

Cena was a favorite, that was easy to tell. He was the top dog in the company. He worked the crowd and I guess he was considered the good guy. The match was a tag team match. Dean and Cena against Roman and Seth. But there was no winner. Dean turned on his partner, leaving him reeling in the center of the ring. The trio stood together. Performed a powerful three man move on Cena that looked like Roman did all the work on to me. Then they announced the reunion of their team. The Shield and they preceeded to tear apart the ring and the nearby tables, terrorizing the men that sat behind them. They vowed to take over. To get rid of the face of the company and take their rightful place at the top until a woman came out. She must have been an important person to the show. She wore a black pants suit and remained on the ring as she demanded them to stop. Then she banned the use of that three man move. Which the team responded by plucking up the still dazed Cena and repeating the action one more time, through the last standing announcing table. It earned them a suspension. Days off that I already knew they knew about.

It was strange watching that violent show. Especially when the participants, including Cena returned backstage with no injuries. It was acting. Very physical acting.

I stepped outside that room. I waited for Roman. The way he was out in that ring was a turn on for me. Just seeing him dive through another man almost as muscular as him just made me weak. I guess I liked powerful, protective men.

As that week went on, I realized that sometimes Roman's actions had everything to do with the label his family put on him. I almost felt like I could see him slipping away and becoming what they thought he was. The only thing that seemed to keep him from completely falling into to that pit was me. He was calm around me and happy. Even his cousins said he was happier. But the week flew by and soon it was time for me to go.

I planned to take a bus home and he took me to the bus. We stood by his truck and stood on my tiptoes to tell him goodbye. He embraced me hard and when we pulled away, his expression had changed. He seemed almost scared. He shook his head and mouthed no. Then he picked me up and put me back in his truck and climbed in behind the wheel. He wasn't going to let me go.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I loved, loved, loved reading all of them.

* * *

Chapter 24

I was so angry with Roman. When he stopped for gas, I jumped from the vehicle intent on getting the hell out of there. Just when I began to let down my guard where that guy was concerned he did something so incredible barbaric that it sent me into a panic.

Roman caught me in mid air before my feet could hit the ground. He tossed me back on to the seat. His expression was stern and his eyes showed signs of anger. My mistake was trying to leave by his door, so what did I do? I slid to the passenger's side and jumped from that damn beast of a truck. He caught sight of what I was doing and he left the nozzle and hurried around that truck. I hit the pavement hard and collapsed. My ankle betrayed me, bending awkwardly.

He hit his knees and his hands cupped my face as I sat on my bottom sobbing from the pain.

"Leave me alone." I spat and shoved him away. And I repeated the action each time he tried. He seemed honestly concerned, but I blamed him. It only happened to me because he was acting like a lunatic. Finally, he scooped me up, placed me in the back seat and insisted I stay with a grunt. He flipped a switch and I realized the brute had engaged child locks to keep me inside.

I was too hurt to even think about climbing into the front seat.

He finished pumping his gas, claimed his receipt then ...

I screamed. Someone swung a long metal pipe, catching Roman across the back. He fell to his knees. Two short beeps sounded from the vehicle. He was hit again by another man. He was completely down and a masked man tried to pry those keys from his fingers. Roman shoved him. He had blood covering his face. I knew he was hurt bad, but he managed to get to his knees. He threw those keys away. They landed in the field of tall grass next to the gas station. We were on a backroad. At an old country store. There was no one around to pull those masked assailants off. I saw the gas station attendant lock the door and she put a phone to her ear, but I knew help was not going to come fast enough.

I bit my lip, crying out as I maneuvered myself into the front seat. I went for the handle. The door opened a crack and it was slammed back. Roman had done it. He took every brutal hit.

Roman wasn't moving. And the two men's gaze turned to me. One stepped toward the driver's door and smacked the door with the pipe. The other rounded the truck and I slid to the center. The passenger's window was hit. It cracked. It hit again and I watched the glass shatter, but it didn't fall until the third hit.

The man jumped up into the truck and removed his mask.

"You're a hard woman to find, baby."

"No." I inched away from Will. He had found me.

"I tried to search for you online but there were just too many woman with your name, but I knew if I found that big brute he would lead me right to you and he's real easy to find." He snatched my arm and began pulling me from the vehicle. "I'm not happy about having to follow you like this. I thought I'd had my chance in South Carolina, but you had to go with him. I hope you had a good time with him, because it's the last time you'll ever be with another man behind my back."

I couldn't even speak. That's why Roman had snatched me. He must have seen Will. He'd seen him at the hotel that day and he must have caught sight of him at the bus station. He couldn't tell me so he did the only thing he could. I really wish he had told me but I knew him well enough to know that he was scared I would run again.

Tears ran down my cheeks. I feared Roman was dead and it was all my fault. I fought Will. Kicking at him as he climbed out of that truck, pulling me with him. I wasn't going to make it easy. His accomplice shoved me and I grabbed hold of the handle and the back of the seat.

An arm wrapped around Will's neck and with a quick movement, his eyes grew wide and his body fell into heap below me and almost as quickly he reached beneath the seat, then pointed a pistol in the face of the man behind me. The man backed away and then jumped from the truck and fled.

I slid from the seat and into Roman's arms. We fell to the ground together and he rocked me as I sobbed. He looked so horrible. He was bruised and bleeding. I took off my shirt and wiped the blood from his face. I didn't care if I sat there in my bra. I didn't care who saw me. I just wanted to stop that gash in his forehead from bleeding. His embrace felt weak and soon he slipped away, slumping over.

"Roman!" I screamed his name, fawning over him. In that one moment I knew all I needed to know about him. He wasn't a threat to me. He never had been.

I heard sirens in the distance. They grew nearer and soon there were two cop cars and an ambulance. I was crying so hard when came to check Roman that I couldn't even tell them what had happened. The sales clerk talked to them, but everything she said made no sense to me. I was in a hysterical state and nothing made sense. Whatever the woman had told her caused one cruiser to leave and take off up the road.

Roman was unresponsive and everything became blurry as they brought bags to him. I guess I fainted because when I came to I had a paramedic beside me. The woman was sweet and she did what she could to calm me. She offered me water but I just wanted to know about Roman. But sh wouldn't tell me anything. The cops were asking me questions. The officers that had left returned with a man in the back of their car. I guess they caught Will's buddy, but Will, he laid with a sheet over his head. He would never bother me again, but it didn't' matter. That freedom has cost too much.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I loved, loved, loved reading all of them.

* * *

Chapter 25

Diane Reigns waltzed into that hospital. Stormed in was more like it. She was there when the ambulance arrived. I held Roman's hand the entire way until they took through a set of double doors in the emergency room. Diane confronted me immediately.

"He's going to be arrested." She spat. "I hope you know that."

"Go screw yourself, Diane!" I spat. I wanted to deck the woman and would have if Seth hadn't grabbed me and pulled me into a sympathetic embrace. I sobbed against his shirt and I wondered why Diane wasn't just as upset. She should have been devastated to see her husband rolled in unconscious but instead she was angry.

"Friends and family?" A nurse approached and beckoned us all to follow her through those doors. She showed us into a small room. "The doctor will speak to you as soon as he can."

I was glad I had called Dean from Roman's phone. I don't how if I could have handle it alone, not with Diane and then Roman's parents coming shortly after.

"He did it again?" Apparently the cops had told Diane why they were going to arrest her husband and she relayed the information and Roman's father began to rant and brood.

"Why don't you guys just go home and let the people who care about Roman sit here and wait."

They didn't leave but they did sit in the corner of the room, speaking quieter. Roman's cousins arrived along with people I think were their parents.

"What's going on? How is he?" The twins seemed to speak at the same time and I still couldn't speak or explain what had happened. I could barely catch my breath through the sobs.

"We don't know anything yet." Dean explained. The twins each embraced me and it seemed all Roman's friends were there for me. "Someone tried to carjack them."

"Shit. He was driving that truck wasn't he?"

"yeah."

I couldn't calm myself enough to correct them. Or maybe I couldn't bring myself to tell them all that it was my fault. I just kept seeing Roman's smile. Moments with him flashed through my mind like a slide show. The day I had met him when he'd saved me that first time. Those days at the diner in New York. Nights we spent watching movies and that night he showed up at my door. I saw him with that white rose. I saw that look in his eyes right before he'd snatched me the first time. Why hadn't I seen that his gaze fell behind me? Why hadn't I noticed that worried, panicked expression? He'd done the same thing earlier that day at the bus station.

Suddenly, I couldn't forgive myself. I was so scared that I couldn't see that Roman cared deeply. I know he fought his own battles. I knew he thought himself a horrible person thanks to his family. I know he thought he wasn't good enough for me. I know that's why he stayed away from me.

All I wanted to do was run into his strong arms. I wanted to hug him and never let go. And it was taking so long for someone to tell us what was going on. My last images of him lingered. I didn't want to see him covered in blood anymore. I didn't want to see that moment inside the ambulance where he slowly opened his eyes, gazed up at me and squeezed my hand. I wanted to see him awake. I wanted to see that soft smile and that sparkle in his eyes that he seemed only to have for me.

The doctor came in. He wore a solemn expression and I cried even harder.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do."

My entire body went limp. I slipped to the floor. Dean knelt beside me, tears in his eyes and he pulled me into his arms. I screamed. I couldn't take it. I loved Roman. I loved him so much and I didn't know how I was going to go on without him. We had lost so much time and I blamed myself for that, but this is exactly what I feared would happen. Roman was dead and it was my fault. I hated Will. I hated that he'd had to be so violent and obsessed. I hated that man that helped him. I hated those people who had been nothing but cold hearted and cruel to their own blood. He had deserved so much more. He was a wonderful man with caring heart and a beautiful soul. So what he had frustrated moments. So what he lost his temper at times, He'd always had a good reason. I just wanted him back.

"His final act brought even more shame to the family."

I rose from my knees and I glared at the man who had just turned away from speaking with the doctor. Only Roman's mother sobbed and to me, Diane's anguish faded the moment the doctor left the room and I swear she smiled.

"Well, at least he can do no more damage." I slapped that man's jaw and I glared hatefully.

"How dare you?" I spat. "How dare you!"

"Come on, Keri," Seth, the always rational one tried to steer me away.

"No! Don't you dare put him down! Don't you dare say one bad thing about him!" I was beside myself. "He saved my life! That's what happened! He died saving me." My voice cracked.

"He should have never been with you!" Stan Reigns snapped. "And he took another man's life."

"Shut up, Stan." Roman's mother spoke up, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "You're the one who taught him how to defend himself. You're the one who showed him all those moves and now that he's used it to protect himself and his girlfriend you condemn him."

"She's right." Roman's uncle spoke up. "We trained all our children and we taught well. If Roman used it, it was because he thought he had no other choice."

"He used it because the devil lived in him. I should have never taught them those thing."

"Don't say that about my son!" Roman's mom clung to the hands of her brother and sister in law. "Our son has died, Stan. He's gone and I don't care if the family doesn't like it. They can all turn their backs on me – I will not stand for one negative word to be said about Roman in my home or in my presence. They can all go to hell! And you can go to hell right along with them if you don't like it!"

Stan softened then as if reality had just sunk in. He pulled his wife into his arms and although he didn't shed a tear, his expression softened.

"You can see him if you like" The doctor said softly. Roman's mother stood and Diane nearly knocked us all over to get to the doctor's side.

"No." his mother stopped her. "He wouldn't want you in there – or here." She then took my hand and we followed the doctor out. I didn't know if I could handle seeing Roman, but I something inside said I had to. That man had my heart and I knew when he was laid to rest, they would bury my heart with him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

(Remember this is fiction. Some character facts will not be accurate) Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I loved, loved, loved reading all of them.

* * *

Chapter 26

All the beds were full in the emergency ward that day and there were people laying in beds in the halls as well. We passed many glassed in rooms where people were being worked on feverishly and I expected to be led into a room like that, but instead we were taken into a room with five beds separated by curtains. Some were open and others were shut tight.

"The blunt force caused severe trauma. Which caused internal bleeding at a high rate." The doctor explained as he stood in front of a closed curtain. The doctor was tired. It was easy to see he'd had a long day and it probably wasn't the first time he'd had to give bad news to family. He pulled back the curtain and we stepped inside.

The sight of the sheet raised far above Roman's head brought his mom's tears rushing back. The doctor reached for the sheet. I just stood on the other side of the bed and turned away. I just couldn't watch him pull it back. I didn't want to believe that was Roman. I know everyone in that room could hear my sobs.

"This can't be happening." I whispered. I wanted to pretend nothing had happened. I wanted to believe that I was still in the guest room of Roman's Florida home and that we had never left that. I'd woken up that morning with the strong urge to slip into Roman's room and climb under the covers with him. But I hadn't. Oh, if only I had given into my desires. If only I'd allowed myself the pleasure of making love to that man again. I know we'd have never left that room, not if his passion mimicked the first time.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Morton." The doctor said.

"Mrs. Reigns." Roman's mother corrected and the curtain in front of me opened. The beds were so close that I was almost face to face with the patient next to us. The officer sitting on the other side of the bed jumped up. A hand reached out and took mine and the officer stepped between us, but I wouldn't let go. I pushed past the officer. I know the weight of my body hurt the man in the bed, but I couldn't help but throw myself at him. I thought I was dreaming and for all I knew I was sobbing over some stranger. His arms embraced me, moving slowly and with little strength with one free arm. The other hand was cuffed to the railing.

"I am so sorry for the confusion." The doctor explained. "The waiting room numbers were written wrong on my paper work. This has never happened before."

"It's okay. We understand." Roman's mom told the doctor with a hand on his shoulder. "You're so busy here tonight."

"We're all really tired." The doctor gave a weak smile, but I know he wasn't looking forward to delivering the news again.

I had to look at Roman. I sat on the edge of the bed and cupped his face in my hands. I leaned forward and I kissed him gently.

"Ma'am, you can't be here." The officer spoke, but didn't try to pull me back.

"I thought I lost you." My voice was so weak from crying. Roman wiped away my tears and gave me a smile even though it probably hurt him to do it.

Roman's mother walked up slowly to the other side of his bed then she leaned down and embraced her son. Roman's eyes closed. I knew that meant more to him than he could ever say even if he could speak.

"Mr. Reigns?" A nurse pulled back the curtain. She had a wheelchair with her. "I'm here to take you for your MRI."

The officer removed the cuff from the bed. It was hard for Roman to pull himself into a sitting position and he seemed a bit dizzy to me as he tried to transfer to that chair. I held my arms around his waist and with his arm around my shoulders I acted as his crutch even though the nurse was helping as well. I just wanted to be there for him.

"We'll be right back." The nurse said as the cop fastened the cuff on the chair. I could tell she wasn't happy about dealing with a prisoner and I had to I watch as he was wheeled away with an officer at his side.

I sat slowly in a nearby chair. I didn't care that the officer had told me I couldn't be back there with him. That day had nearly destroyed me. It seemed it had all happened just to make me face my feelings. After all of that there was no way I could deny what my heart wanted. Its voice was so much louder than the voice in my head that reasoned. It always was and I guessed it always would be.

"I should go and give the news to the family." His mother gave me weak smile. To me, it seemed like she didn't believe she had the right to be there. She turned and left me waiting alone and I waited for a really long time. I pulled the chair closer to the bed and I laid my head down on the mattress. I felt so fatigued and my heart still ached as it always did when Roman and I were apart. I know I dozed off, awaking the moment the curtain was pulled back. Roman seemed to walk easier to the bed, holding his ribs. He gave me a wink when I moved to help him.

"Stand back." The officer moved me gently, but it was enough to make Roman narrow his eyes.

"You need something for pain?" The nurse asked and Roman gazed at me then shook his head. I touched his hand. I knew he was in pain, but he always tried to be so tough.  
"Take something." I insisted with a pleading whisper and he nodded to the nurse.

"I'm sorry, but we can only allow one person with a patient at a time." The nurse said as she returned with a syringe. She squeezed the medicine into the IV. Maybe she was tired, but to me she seemed a bit callous.

I nodded and bent down to kiss Roman's cheek. He turned his head so I would catch his lips, then placed his forehead against mine and shut his eyes. Now we had another obstacle keeping us apart and I know that hurt him as much as it hurt me.

I hung my head as I went returned to that room. The small room was almost vacant with only the twins, Dean and Seth remaining.

"Hell of a day, huh?" Dean met me with a smile. I nodded. The doctor's mistake had brought relief, but there was still so much to worry about. The twins left shortly after. They had go back to the road and even though I knew they didn't want to go so soon, they didn't have a choice.

"We should go too." Dean said. "I called Roman's lawyer and he'll be here soon."

"Yeah, we got to record a few promo's before the camera crew ships out, but we'll be back as soon as we're done." Seth said giving me a supportive hug.

"Are you going to okay?"

"I'm fine." I tried to smile. "I'm used to being by myself." I laughed at myself as I wiped away my tears. I had been alone a long time. Celina had been the only constant person in my life and that had only happened recently, but we weren't together all the time.

"You're not alone anymore." Dean said placing a hand on my shoulder. "You have family now. Blood doesn't make a family."

"Thank you, Dean." Those guys did make me feel welcome, but I wondered if that would still be true if Roman served time.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

Well ya'll this is it. The final chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and for the reviews and favorites. I hope to have another story soon or as soon as an idea comes to me. Love ya all. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 27

"Miss?"

I was curled up in a chair trying to make myself sleep when the officer who was in the room with Roman walked into the waiting room. I sat up.

"I'm sorry." He said as if he had thought I was asleep and had disturbed me. He asked if I was the one who had been with Roman during the incident.

"Yes."

"Oh, it seems your statement hasn't been collected yet." He handed me a clipboard with a paper attached. "We just need you to write what truthfully happened."

"You want the truth?" I said wearily. "The truth is that no one tried to steal the truck."

The officer raised an eyebrow. "That's what the woman who called in said."

"I'm sure that's what it looked like." I began to cry. "But the guy that died – he was my ex-boyfriend. He attacked Roman and he and his friend tried to kidnap me." I told him everything. My entire history with Will right down to his last threat. The officer directed me to write it all in my statement and then he left. I don't know if my statement did anything to help Roman. I didn't think it would. Will wasn't unarmed, but he didn't have a gun. I feared the law would believe that Roman had used unnecessary force to stop our attacker. I was positive he wouldn't be charged with murder, but the sentence for manslaughter could still be lengthy.

I wondered if they would even tell me when Roman was discharged. I wondered if they would lead him out of the hospital in cuffs and take him to jail without me knowing. I couldn't shake those thoughts so I got up and stood at the door. Looking through the small window in the door.

"Is this the room for Roman Reign's family?" A man in a suit popped his head in. I nodded and he walked in. "Well, it seems I made a trip for nothing." He chuckled but I thought he meant that he'd went to the jailhouse only to find out that Roman hadn't arrived yet. "You must be Keri. I've heard a lot about you. Well, not in so many words, but it doesn't take a genius to know how Roman feels about you."

He came over and offered his hand. I shook it politely. At that point I was just too exhausted to be sociable.

"Let's see if we can find my client." He laughed and knocked on the window as a nurse passed. She opened the door and explained who he was and what he wanted and the nurse walked off to find the information. "I went to the police station and it seems they have decided not to arrest Roman. They called New York and it found your prior police reports against the man and they believe Roman acted in self-defense, so no charges are expected to be filed. That may not save him from lawsuits from the family. I suspect your ex's mother is already throwing around those words."

"Will's mother died." I told him. "He has no family that I know of, except for a step mother. He didn't have anything to do with her though. He didn't have anything to do with anyone unless they did drugs with him."

"Well, that will come in handy." The lawyer said as the nurse returned and lead us back to where Roman was. The officer was still there but Roman was no longer cuffed and a nurse was there as well. Roman was signing papers. He smiled when he saw us and handed the clipboard to the officer then he was handed another one by the nurse.

"Remember you need to stay awake for atleast six more hours." She reminded then gave him papers and that contained medications and discharge instructions. Roman then sat up on the side of the bed. His entire torso was heavily taped. He had a bandage on his head, which he took off. The bleeding seemed to have stopped. He already wore his jeans and he carried his blood soaked shirt in his hand as he rose until he deposited it in the trash can. His arm fell about my shoulders then he shook his lawyer's hand.

"It's nice to see you again too." The guy laughed and he gave us a ride to Roman's home. "Oh, I brought these for you to sign." Roman took the papers and a pen. I wasn't trying to be nosey but the big words on the top just grabbed my attention.

Divorce papers. I got out of the backseat and waited for Roman, who followed me after putting his name on several documents.

"I'll get them to the court." The lawyer said as Roman exited the car. "I don't think you'll have a problem getting it this time. If she's smart she'll take the settlement. That little statement she made today cost her big time. I could tell by the look on her lawyers face when I showed him that video your friend sent me. I'm sure he'll recommend his client to take what you offered."

Roman nodded his thanks and then put that arm around my shoulders. He let out a deep breath to say it had been a really long day. I laughed at him and put my arms around him gingerly. I know he leaned on me more than he wanted to get inside the house.

I helped him to the sofa and placed a small, round tube pillow beneath his neck. I fussed over that man. I let out the recliner and took off his shoes.

"Do you want anything? Are you hurting?" He shook his head, his gaze intently glued to my every move, then he made a cup with his hand and brought it to his lips. I rushed to the kitchen and poured tea into the biggest cup he owned, which was a large plastic fast food cup.

I brought it to him and then pulled down the center cushion so he had somewhere to put the cup. Then I searched the room until I found the remote. That thing was never easy to find after Dean got his hands on it. I put it in his hand and he just smiled and gazed sheepishly at his lap. I sat on the other side of the center cushion. I knew there was enough room to sit beside him but I didn't want to risk hurting him.

Roman found a movie to watch then he held my hand on top of that console for few minutes before he reached into the arm of the chair and brought out a set of keys. He put them in my hand.

"You want me to go get your medicine?" I knew it had been called in. I knew he might need one soon but I feared he would fall asleep if I left him alone. He shook his head and wrapped my hand around those keys and mouthed 'Yours.' I didn't know what he had hidden under that other car cover in the garage but I knew it was probably as decked out as his truck.

"I can't take this, Roman." He raised that eyebrow and twisted his mouth the way he always did when he was telling me he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "you're a little high right now." I laughed at him. "I think this is just the pain medicine talking. I bet they gave you morphine." I set the keys down and settled back.

I heard him let out that deep breath. He was getting frustrated. It took some effort, but he pulled his cell phone out of his front pocket.

So you can go wherever you want.

I read when his text came to my phone.

You're safe now.

"I want to be here." I told him.

You don't have to take care of me. I'll be okay.

"Do you want me to go?"

I hate watching you go and I hate when I have to leave you.

"Then I guess I'm staying." I laughed. "I want to be here with you."

You're just saying that because I'm hurt. You wanted to go this morning.

"This morning I was scared to love you, but I already fell in love with a long time ago."

He gave my hand a tug and I did as he wanted. I sat in that double recliner beside him. I curled up in that space between his shoulder and chest. My favorite place in the world.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me?" I teased when he had been too still for too long.

He shook his head denying it, but I knew he'd closed his eyes.

Thankfully, Dean and Seth came back making enough noise to keep a corpse from sleeping.

"I'm shocked to see you home, but even more shocked to see you're still awake, man." Seth grinned.

"He can't go to sleep for a few more hours." I told him. "Concussion."

"Well, tomorrow, I want to know what happened after we left, but right now, I think we need to party." Dean pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Sat it down then went into garage and came back with a small square camping table, then he went back again and came back with folding chairs. He set it up so Roman didn't have to move from the couch, but Roman wouldn't let me move from him. Seth covered the table and dealt a hand of cards. I was so glad I had help keeping Roman awake because I was growing sleepy myself.

"You're cheating!" I said after losing a hand of texas hold em to Roman. I had caught him peeking at my cards. He was so much taller than me that all he had to do was adjust his position to steal a peek.

He reached for the pile of chips that had no real value and I put my hand over his. Playfully he placed an arm across me, holding me from taking the pile of chips.

"Okay, this is my hand." Seth said. He had lost every single hand and almost every chip he had. "Raise" he said after taking getting his cards.

"Fold," Dean threw down his cards as did I, but Roman stayed in. He liked to bluff and he was so good at it and I had to get him back. I sat back in the chair like I was tired of playing. I glanced at Roman's cards then when he wasn't paying attention I shook my head slightly for Seth's benefit.

Seth Raised after the fourth card was laid on the table. Seth looked to me again discreetly and I shook my head again. Roman had nothing and there were two kings on the table. Roman kept raising, trying to bluff Seth into thinking he had three of a kind.

"All in." He said and then they laid down their cards. I hid my snicker but Roman caught it and then pointed at Roman and back to me, knowing immediately what had happened. Seth always folded when anyone continued to raise the pot.

Roman held up his finger for one more.

It was well past the time the doctor had suggested for him to stay awake, but he didn't seem to want to give in.

I was dealt a good hand. Too good. As if it had been stacked that way, but I had seen deal them out. Two aces in my hand and the first card down was an ace, then the second. Oh it was a dream hand. One in a million hand and I wished I was sitting in Vegas. I kept my cards close to my chest so Roman couldn't peek and I kept my face as straight as possible as I raised. Just a little at first. Dean and Seth folded. But of course, Roman would call anything. He raised it. I raised. He went all in. Daring me and wagging that finger to his friends that said he knew I was bluffing. So I had to break his heart and went all in as well.

He pointed to himself and lifted his thumb up in the air.

"Oh, yeah? And what else do you want to bet?" I laughed. Roman puckered his lips at me. "And what do I get if I win?" I joked with him and he tossed something more onto the pile of chips.

My mouth dropped. I had no words. I looked at the other players. Their grin said they knew all about it and they had been in on it.

A ring. A beautiful, antique diamond engagement ring. I stared at Roman who stared with trepidation in his eyes.

All I could do was show my hand.

Roman lit up, placed the ring on my finger and I threw my arms around his neck. I was wiping tears away again but this time they were happy tears.

The End.


End file.
